L'héritière des Ténèbres à l'école des sorciers
by MeggieBuck
Summary: Lorsque Megan, la meilleure amie de Draco, arrive à Poudlard, tout déraille dès la Répartition. Elle doit alors faire un choix entre les valeurs que lui ont inculqué les Malfoy et une autre voie qu'elle n'aurait jamais envisagée jusqu'alors...
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà une version du premier tome de Harry Potter réécrit du point de vue de mon personnage fictif, Megan ! C'est ma première fanfic, alors laissez-moi des commentaires, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et/ou des conseils ! Bonne lecture :)**

 **1**

 **LA BLESSURE**

Meganna Buckley était une petite fille heureuse, qui vivait entourée de l'amour de ses deux parents, tous deux sorciers émérites. Dotée de pouvoirs surprenants pour son âge, elle impressionnait tous les sorciers de son entourage en effectuant des tours qu'aucun enfant ne savait faire. Son préféré était de transformer des cailloux en fleurs, un passe-temps adorable mais qui pouvait se révéler gênant lorsqu'elle faisait ses preuves devant les enfants Muggles au bac à sable.

On ne pouvait rêver plus belle vie que celle que menaient les Buckley. Et pendant six ans, rien ne vint troubler le bonheur de ces gens. Mais comme toujours et partout, la vie vint reprendre un jour ce qu'elle avait donné.

Le dix-neuf mai, jour du sixième anniversaire de Meganna, la petite fille attendait avec impatience sa nourrice, Anita, devant l'école primaire. Comme chaque année, elle allait fêter son anniversaire avec elle et sa famille sa mère devait avoir terminé de préparer son gâteau préféré et son père lui avait sûrement déjà acheté son cadeau.

Lorsqu'Anita arriva enfin, elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras, aussi heureuse qu'elle, puis toutes deux prirent le chemin de la maison, l'enfant gambadant joyeusement autour de sa nourrice, lui racontant sa journée et tentant de deviner quelle surprise ses parents lui réservaient cette année. Ce devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Mais lorsque Meganna arriva en vue de la maison reculée dans la campagne anglaise, elle comprit que ce ne serait pas le cas. Laissant tomber son cartable sans s'en apercevoir, elle contempla, les yeux écarquillés, la demeure. La porte, explosée, gisait à quelques mètres de ses gonds, le deuxième étage semblait avoir été ravagé par des flammes et la bannière JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE pendait lamentablement devant la maison, ne tenant plus que par un côté.

\- Maman ! Papa ! Hurla Meganna avant de se mettre à courir vers la maison.

Anita contempla la maison d'un air horrifié avant de se mettre à courir après la petite fille pour tenter de l'empêcher d'entrer. Mais il était trop tard. Sans réfléchir, Meganna s'était ruée dans le salon où elle trouva son père allongé devant la cheminée, ses vêtements déchirés, les yeux grands ouverts, immobile.

\- Megan ! S'exclama Anita en arrivant à son tour dans la pièce. Non, ma chérie, ne -

\- Papa !

Elle secouait son père par les épaules en pleurant, mais il était de toute évidence trop tard.

\- S'il te plaît, Megan, la pria Anita d'une voix tremblante, viens, ne reste pas ici, viens, il faut sortir.

\- Non ! Papa ! Réveilles-toi, s'il te plaît ! Papa, j'ai besoin que tu te réveilles, il faut que tu te réveilles !

Anita aperçut alors, de l'autre côté de la pièce, le corps de Mrs Buckley. Elle était elle aussi immobile, les cheveux en bataille et poisseux de sang, les yeux clos.

\- Megan, je suis désolée, tu ne peux pas rester là..., gémit Anita. Il faut partir, il faut qu'on s'en aille.

La petite fille leva les yeux et aperçut à son tour sa mère. Chancelante, elle se releva, voulut avancer mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba près de Mrs Buckley.

\- Maman !

\- Megan ...

Elle était vivante ! Meganna la prit dans ses bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Maman, tu vas pas mourir...

\- Megan... Je suis désolée... Je t'aime, ma chérie…

\- Je veux pas que tu meures..., sanglota la petite fille.

\- Tu ne seras jamais seule... N'aies pas peur... Sois courageuse... Tu seras protégée... Nous sommes désolés...

\- Maman !

\- N'aies pas peur...

\- Ne meure pas!

Mais Mrs Buckley venait de mourir à son tour. Elle n'avait tenu que jusqu'au retour de sa fille. Elle était morte sa main dans la sienne. Meganna poussa un cri de douleur et de rage les vitres explosèrent, blessant l'enfant aux bras sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Anita ne savait que faire, effrayée par le pouvoir de la petite, et bouleversée. Elle savait seulement qu'elle devait l'emmener loin d'ici.

Deux heures après la sinistre découverte, le ministère avait envoyé six Aurors se charger des corps, d'Anita et de Meganna. La nourrice dû répondre à une foule de questions, et l'enfant fut prise en charge par une femme qui l'emmena auprès d'une assistante sociale car, orpheline, elle n'avait plus aucune famille en vie. Le soir même, elle fut placée dans un orphelinat, et Anita vint lui rendre visite une fois par semaine, mais petit à petit elle ne reconnaissait plus l'enfant. Meganna ne souriait plus, ne criait plus, elle n'exprimait plus aucun sentiment, elle ne parlait qu'à peine et passait le plus clair de son temps seule, sans essayer de se faire d'amis et ne transformait plus les cailloux en fleurs. Elle se mit à lire, ne plus faire que cela de ses journées, travaillant avec acharnement, mais ne montra plus aucune joie.

Un mois après le drame, Roger et Emily Boyd, un jeune couple Cracmol accepta avec joie d'adopter l'enfant. Mais ne rien se passa comme prévu : Meganna refusait cette vie, refusait de les considérer comme des parents, les appelait par leurs prénoms. Elle fit des fugues, utilisa ses pouvoirs et fit comprendre aux Cracmols que jamais ils ne remplaceraient ses parents. Autour d'elle, Meganna se construit rapidement une coque protectrice la tenant éloignée de tout sentiment, sans parler, sans s'exprimer de quelque façon que ce soit, sans rire ou sourire. Avec les années, elle apprit le self-control et la vie de Roger et Emily s'en vit un peu moins sombre, mais aucune affection ne naquit pour eux dans le cœur de la petite fille.

L'amélioration de son état vint avec la rencontre d'une famille de sorciers avec laquelle elle sympathisa rapidement. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy avaient un fils, Draco, qui avait le même âge que Meganna. Les Malfoy étaient une famille très fière, de Sangs Purs (ce qu'ils revendiquaient), considérant les Cracmols comme moins qu'humains. Mais Meganna était une fille de sorciers au sang-pur et elle se lia très vite d'amitié avec Draco. Et lorsque les deux enfants reçurent leur lettre de Hogwarts, c'est avec les Malfoy qu'elle partit faire ses achats sur Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 **RENDEZ-VOUS SUR LA VOIE 9¾**

 **\- D** épêche-toi, Meganna ! appela la voix de Lucius.

\- J'arrive !

Megan enfila un T-shirt noir, serra sa ceinture et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, ses bottes dans une main, son sac dans l'autre. Draco, Lucius et Narcissa l'attendaient en bas.

La voiture du ministère est là, l'informa Narcissa tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait pour mettre ses bottes. Tu as toutes tes affaires ?

\- Vous avez déjà chargé ma valise ?

\- Le chauffeur s'en est occupé.

\- Alors, j'ai tout, annonça-t-elle en se relevant.

\- On va à Hogwarts ! s'exclama Draco, excité.

Lui et Megan se frappèrent dans la main, complices, et Narcissa sourit.

\- Aller, dit-elle, tout le monde en voiture.

La famille Malfoy et Megan rejoignirent la voiture noire qui attendait au bout de l'allée qui menait au manoir. En chemin, Megan regarda un des petits paons qui se baladaient dans l'immense jardin qui entourait le manoir. L'animal faisait la roue, comme un cadeau d'au revoir. Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle avait hâte d'arriver à Hogwarts mais la propriété Malfoy allait lui manquer.

Lucius monta à côté du chauffeur et les trois autres prirent place à l'arrière. La chouette de Megan, Eleyna, que lui avait offerte Narcissa, et le hibou de Draco, Elyon, ululaient joyeusement dans le coffre.

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare fut rapide. L'homme du ministère ne cessait de regarder dans le rétroviseur la baguette que Megan faisait habilement tourner entre ses doigts. En temps normal, il ne s'en souciait pas: tous les jeunes sorciers avaient hâte de se servir de leur baguette. Mais il avait vu la petite fille pointer la sienne sur un caillou qu'elle avait ramassé dans l'allée et qu'elle faisait changer de couleur en le tapotant. On était loin du peu que savaient faire les enfants qui entraient à Poudlard. Et, désormais, la baguette laissait échapper des étincelles dorées.

\- Faîtes une bonne rentrée à Poudlard, leur souhaita-t-il tout en déchargeant les valises, une fois arrêté devant la gare.

Les enfants ne répondirent pas, trop occupés à parler en même temps sur un ton surexcité.

\- Range ta baguette, Megan, dit Narcissa. C'est plein de Moldus, ici.

\- Allons-y, ordonna Lucius.

Le sorcier n'était pas ravi de la situation. En effet, Megan avait insisté pour qu'ils traversent la barrière magique pour accéder à la voie 9 ¾ alors que les parents Malfoy avaient prévu de transplaner pour éviter de se retrouver au milieu de Moldus. Lucius aimait bien Megan, mais il trouvait tout de même sa femme trop indulgente envers la capricieuse jeune fille.

Lucius empoigna le sac de son fils tandis que Narcissa se chargeait de la valise de Megan et les deux enfants prirent dans leurs bras les cages de leurs oiseaux et mirent leurs sacs sur leurs dos. Les Moldus, qui grouillaient dans la gare, dévisagèrent le petit groupe. Lucius, furieux d'être affublé de vêtements Moldus, serrait autour de lui les pans de son long manteau noir en fusillant du regard tous ceux qui osaient les regarder.

\- Voilà la barrière, annonça Narcissa en désignant le mur. Vous savez quoi faire.

\- Oh oui, répondit Megan d'un ton de défi avant de s'élancer au pas de course vers le mur.

Elle ne craignit pas de rencontrer la pierre. Megan ne craignait pas grand-chose, d'ailleurs. Elle traversa la pierre sans souci. Bientôt la famille Malfoy la rejoignit et ils se retournèrent vers le train. Le Poudlard Express. La fumée que crachait en panaches sa cheminée donnait au quai bondé de sorciers un air mystérieux qui enchanta Megan.

\- Bon, vous allez être en retard, montez vite, dit Lucius en consultant sa montrer à gousset.

\- Attend, dit Draco, il faut d'abord trouver -

\- Crabbe et Goyle ? acheva Megan ne désignant du menton les deux garçons qui arrivaient vers eux.

Megan n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Crabbe et Goyle. Elle les méprisait. Ils étaient un peu plus grands qu'elle et Draco, bien bâtis, épais, rondouillards et profondément idiots, mais ils étaient soumis à Draco et obéissaient à Megan par crainte. Un assouvissement qui se révélait parfois pratique.

\- Parfait, dit Draco avant de se retourner vers ses parents.

Lucius et Narcissa dirent au revoir aux deux enfants puis ces derniers montèrent dans le train avec les deux orangs outans qui portaient leurs valises. Ils choisirent un wagon vide où ils s'installèrent et Megan se remit à jouer avec sa baguette. Elle avait longtemps attendu de posséder enfin ce précieux outil magique. Elle la pointa sur un caillou qui traînait sur le sol du wagon, fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa baguette en murmurant une formule, et le caillou se mit à flotter à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Crabbe et Goyle la fixèrent avec un mélange d'admiration et de crainte. Megan aimait leur faire peur, et ils n'avaient encore rien vu. Draco, installé sur la banquette à côté de Megan, regarda le caillou voler.

\- Tu vas tous les impressionner, à Poudlard, affirma-t-il fièrement.

\- Peut-être.

Megan n'aimait pas briller, ce qui avait souvent le don d'agacer Draco.

Lorsque le chariot qui vendait des friandises passa, ils achetèrent nombre de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, nids de cafards et Chocogrenouilles et se baffrèrent pendant près d'une heure. Megan faisait partie de ces filles qui mangeaient beaucoup sans jamais grossir outre mesure quant à Draco, il n'avait jamais été très épais. Soudain assoiffée, Megan quitta le wagon pour se mettre en quête de boissons. Elle avançait dans le couloir lorsqu'elle tomba sur un petit groupe de collégiens. Trois troisièmes années tenaient une boîte entrouverte devant deux élèves plus jeunes qui ouvraient des yeux effarés et apeurés. Les trois autres riaient de leur peur et se tenaient au beau milieu du couloir.

\- Poussez-vous, dit Meganna d'une voix neutre.

Les cinq collégiens se tournèrent vers elle et Megan pu voir de la boîte dépasser deux pattes velues appartenant à ce qu'elle identifia comment étant une tarentule géante. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant comment ils étaient parvenus à s'en procurer une.

\- Elle ne te fait pas peur ? S'étonna l'un d'eux, surpris de son manque de réaction.

\- Ne pas.

\- T'as pas peur d'une tarentule géante ?

Elle leva la tête vers les garçons. Deux d'entre eux étaient visiblement jumeaux, absolument identiques, grands et roux et le troisième, qui tenait la boîte, était plus grand, avec des dreadlocks.

\- Non, répéta Megan, loin de se démonter devant des élèves plus âgés.

\- Cette bestiole pourrait te tuer, lui fit remarquer le garçon avec des dreadlocks.

\- Je peux la tuer aussi, répondit Meganna.

Les trois garçons sourirent.

\- Je cherche à boire, dit-elle. Vous savez où je peux trouver ça ?

\- On peut te donner deux bouteilles de jus de citrouille pour trois Noises, proposa l'un des jumeaux.

Megan hocha la tête et se mit à fouiller dans les poches de son jean et leur tendit les pièces en échange des deux bouteilles, et ils se sourirent. Megan espéra secrètement qu'ils étaient élèves de Serpentard et qu'ils s'entendraient.

\- Allez, dit alors le garçon aux dreadlocks à l'adresse des jumeaux. Maintenant dîtes-moi où est Harry Potter !

\- Harry Potter ? Répéta Megan dont l'expression avait changé radicalement.

Son sourire avait disparu et ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur froideur.

\- Ah, j'en connais une qui n'a pas été élevée chez des Moldus ! Dit l'un des jumeaux avec un sourire.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, murmura Megan avant de se détourner pour rejoindre son wagon.

Les garçons la regardèrent s'en aller, surpris.

\- Bon aller, les Weasley ! S'exclama le garçon aux dreadlocks. On va chercher Harry !

Megan se mordit la langue. Les Weasley ? Les jumeaux... Bon sang, elle avait apprécié des Weasley.

Elle retrouva son wagon, s'assit sur la banquette en donnant la deuxième bouteille à Draco, et le fixa.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Potter, répondit Megan. Potter est dans le train.

\- Quoi ?

Crabbe et Goyle engouffrèrent les derniers bonbons qu'ils avaient dans les mains et se levèrent, l'air mauvais.

\- On y va, elle décrète Draco.

Ils quittèrent le wagon et s'avancèrent dans le train. Il y avait d'autres premières années dans le couloir. Megan en attrapa un et le força à pivoter vers elle.

\- Tu sais où je peux trouver Harry Potter ? Lui demanda-t-elle brusquement.

\- … Oui... le troisième wagon... là-bas..., bégaya le garçon.

Elle le relâcha et ils s'avancèrent vers le wagon. Il y avait deux garçons, à l'intérieur. Un roux, grand, le visage constellé de taches de rousseur et un plus petit, gringalet, avec des lunettes rondes et des cheveux noirs. Draco ouvrit la porte.

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête vers eux. Megan dévisagea le plus petit des deux. Elle ne l'imaginait pas comme ça.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Lança Draco. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?

\- Oui, répondit le garçon.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Crabbe et Goyle qui se tenaient de chaque côté de Megan et Draco.

\- Lui c'est Crabbe, et l'autre c'est Goyle, dit Draco d'un air détaché. Et elle c'est Meganna Buckley. Mon nom est Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Le garçon roux eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement. Draco tourna les yeux vers lui.

\- Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père dit que tous les Weasley sont roux, avec des taches de rousseur et ont trop d'enfants pour les nourrir.

Megan esquissa un sourire narquois et Draco se tourna à nouveau vers Potter.

\- Sois prudent dans tes fréquentations, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les personnes louches, je peux te conseiller.

Draco tendit la main, mais Potter refusa de la serrer.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les personnes louches, dit-il avec froideur.

Les joues pâles de Draco rosirent légèrement, comme chaque fois qu'on le remettait à sa place. Megan fronça les sourcils, mécontente de la réaction de la célébrité.

\- Si j'étais toi, je serais un peu plus prudent, Potter, dit-elle doucement.

Son regard était cependant menaçant.

\- Si tu n'es pas plus poli, tu finiras comme tes parents, ajouta Draco. Eux aussi ont manqué de prudence. Si tu traînes avec de la racaille comme les Weasley ou avec ce Hagrid, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi.

Potter et Weasley se levèrent en même temps. Le visage du second était aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

\- Ose répéter ça, dit-il.

\- Vous voulez vous battre, tous les deux ? Lança Draco avec mépris.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller d'ici, dit Potter qui semblait essayer de se donner un air assuré.

\- Oh, mais on n'a pas du tout l'intention de s'en aller, pas vrai, les gars ? On a fini toutes nos provisions et vous avez l'air d'en avoir encore.

Goyle tendit la main vers les Chocogrenouilles qui se trouvaient à côté de Weasley. Ce dernier se jeta aussitôt sur lui, mais avant qu'il ait pu toucher son adversaire, celui-ci poussa un hurlement épouvantable.

Megan poussa un profond soupir, consternée, en découvrant la source de la douleur de son camarade. Un rat était suspendu à un doigt de Goyle, ses dents pointues profondément plantées dans une phalange. Crabbe et Draco reculèrent d'un pas tandis que Goyle, toujours hurlant, agitait la main en tous sens pour essayer de se débarrasser du rat. Celui-ci finit par lâcher prise et fut projeté contre la fenêtre. Megan fusilla Potter du regard puis s'éclipsa avec les trois autres – ceux-ci semblaient craindre que d'autres rats se soient cachés parmi les friandises.

\- Crétins, marmonna Megan tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

\- Y a un problème ? Demanda Goyle en se sentant visé.

\- Oui, répondit Megan avec mépris, tu as été battu par un vieux rat !

Draco lui interdit de répondre d'un regard : Megan avait raison.

\- On les matera à l'école, promit-il.

Durant le reste du trajet, Malfoy pesta à nouveau après le règlement de l'école qui les empêchait de posséder leurs propres balais, exposa à Megan quel était son plan pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard puis pourquoi il était évident qu'ils iraient à Serpentard. Fatiguée, Megan ferma les yeux et laissa la voix de son ami la bercer.

\- On arrive Meg ! Lança soudain cette même voix. Réveilles-toi, Meg ! Il faut se changer !

\- Mince, marmonna-t-elle en se relevant.

Il faisait nuit dehors et Crabbe et Goyle portaient déjà leurs larges robes de sorciers. Megan et Draco se changèrent rapidement, la jeune fille donna à Eleyna quelques graines de Miamhibou puis une voix retentit.

\- Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ça va, Harry ?

Megan leva les yeux. La grosse tête hirsute d'un homme gigantesque et barbu, le regard rayonnant, dominait la foule des élèves. Il était presque aussi grand que gros, avec des pieds de la taille de bébés requins, et des mains de la taille de couvercles de poubelle. Son visage était presque entièrement caché par une longue crinière noire de cheveux emmêlés et une grande barbe broussailleuse.

\- Les premières années sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faîtes attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Draco et Megan suivirent le flot d'élèves de première année. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bord d'un gigantesque lac à la surface lisse et noire. Sur la rive patientaient des dizaines de barques dans lesquelles ils devaient se mettre par quatre. Megan y monta avec Draco, Crabbe et Goyle et les barques se mirent à glisser sur l'eau sans la moindre intervention visible. Megan n'avait pas du tout le pied marin et se sentait piégée sur cette minuscule embarcation qui s'éloignait de la terre ferme. Nerveuse, elle se mit à scruter l'eau sombre et aperçut sous la surface sombre deux tentacules dotées de gigantesques ventouses qui ondulaient non loin de leur barque.

\- Le calmar géant, dit-elle à voix basse, se rappelant ses lectures au sujet de Hogwarts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Draco.

\- Rien. Regarde.

Détournant son attention, elle lui montra le château qu'on apercevait enfin. Le géant Hagrid venait de prévenir que Poudlard était en vue. Un « Oooh » admiratif monta parmi les élèves – pas dans la barque de Megan. Mais il était vrai que le château faisait son petit effet, immense silhouette qui se dressait dans la pénombre, toutes ses fenêtres illuminées. Megan eut une vague pensée pour l'arbre de Noël que ses Moldus avaient installé dans le salon l'année dernière. Ils atteignirent la rive et Megan sauta à terre, ravie de quitter cette surface peu fiable.

Après que Hagrid ait aidé un certain Neville Longbottom à retrouver Trevor, son crapaud, ils prirent le chemin du château, grimpant le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

\- Tout le monde est là ? Demanda Hagrid. Toi, là-bas, tu as toujours ton crapaud ?

Puis le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 **LE CHOIXPEAU MAGIQUE**

 **L** a porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe verte émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier.

\- Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça le géant.

\- Merci, Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.

Le hall d'entrée du château était immense, plus encore que chez les Malfoy, et le plafond était si haut qu'on n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, comme à Gringotts, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages.

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. Megan percevait la rumeur de centaines de voix qui lui parvenaient à travers une porte située sur sa droite. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres – ce qui ne plut pas à Megan – et ils restèrent debout en silence. Megan voyait la plupart des élèves lancer autour d'eux des regards un peu inquiets.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Neville Longbottom dont la cape était attachée de travers et sur Weasley qui avait une tâche sur le nez. Megan aperçut Potter, qui, d'un geste fébrile, essayait d'aplatir ses cheveux en bataille, et elle esquissa un sourire narquois.

\- Je reviendrais vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.

Elle quitta la salle. Megan était impatiente.

\- Où tu crois qu'ils vont envoyer Potter ? Demanda-t-elle à Draco à voix basse.

\- Probablement à Pouffsoufle, avec son copain Weasley, répondit-il d'un air méprisant. Ils n'iront certainement pas à Serpentard.

\- Les Weasley sont envoyés à Gryffondor depuis des générations, lui rappela Megan d'un air distrait.

\- Ça vaut pas beaucoup mieux. Les Gryffondor ne sont que des vantards.

Megan regarda les autres élèves autour d'eux. Tous avaient l'air terrifiés, y compris Potter. Personne ne disait grand-chose à part une fille aux épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés et aux grandes dents qui chuchotait à toute vitesse qu'elle avait appris par cœur tous les sorts possibles et qu'elle se demandait bien lequel il faudrait jeter. Elle ne semblait pas savoir comment se dérouler la Répartition. Probablement une fille de Moldus.

Tout à coup, des cris s'élevèrent derrière Megan. Elle se retourna et plissa les yeux au milieu des élèves bouchée bée. Une vingtaine de fantômes venait d'apparaître en traversant le mur du fond. D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparents, ils flottaient à travers la salle sans accorder un regard aux élèves rassemblés. Ils paraissaient se disputer. L'un d'entre eux, qui devait être le Moine Gras, lança :

\- Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui laisser une deuxième chance.

\- Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? Répondit un autre spectre, vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise, que Megan identifia comme Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ?

Il venait de remarquer la présence des premières années qui se gardèrent bien de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, dit le gros moine en leur souriant. Vous attendez la Répartition, j'imagine ?

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête en silence. Megan restait immobile, observant la scène avec une certaine distance.

\- J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle, dit le moine. C'était ma maison, dans le temps.

\- Allons-y maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.

Le professeur McGonagall était revenue. Un par un, les fantômes quittèrent la salle en traversant le mur opposé.

\- Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux élèves.

Megan avança d'un pas pressé tandis que la file des élèves quittait la salle, traversait le hall puis franchissait une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique, comme on le lui avait décrit. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

Le professeur McGonagall aligna les premières années face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les observaient telles des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Les regards étaient fixés sur les nouveaux, mais Megan ne leur prêtait aucune attention, observant la salle d'un air curieux. Elle leva la tête vers le plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles, en même temps que Potter.

\- C'est un plafond magique, murmura la fille aux grandes dents. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Hogwarts.

On avait en effet du mal à croire qu'il existait un plafond. On avait plutôt l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert.

Son impatience s'agitant en elle, Megan tourna les yeux vers le professeur McGonagall qui installait un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier, râpé, sale, rapiécé. Le Choixpeau Magique.

Tout le monde, à présent, avait les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi_

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Hogwarts, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Sorting Hat a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître_

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

\- Maintenant les petits ignorants savent comment ils seront répartis, commenta Megan.

Draco esquissa un sourire narquois. Face à eux, le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

\- Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah !

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

\- Poufsouffle! Cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. Megan vit le fantôme du Moine Gras lui faire de grands signes enthousiastes.

\- Bones, Susan!

\- Poufsouffle ! Cria à nouveau le chapeau.

Susan se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah.

\- Boot, Terry ! Appela le professeur McGonagall.

\- Serdaigle ! Cria le chapeau.

Cette fois, les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à gauche. Des élèves de Serdaigle accueillirent Terry en lui serrant la main.

Brocklehurst, Mandy fut également envoyée à Serdaigle. Brown, Lavender fut la première à se retrouver à Gryffondor. Une ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Les jumeaux Weasley se mirent à siffler d'un air joyeux pour saluer son arrivée.

\- Buckley, Meganna!

Sûre d'elle et fière d'être la première élève à être envoyée à Serpentard, elle s'avança vers le tabouret, s'assit et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Ah, voilà une situation délicate, dit une voix à son oreille. Tu espères aller à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Megan acquiesça mentalement, consciente que l'objet magique lisait dans son esprit.

« Bien entendu, tu ne pouvais pas envisager d'autres option »

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à envisager, pensa Megan »

« Voyons, tu es téméraire, solitaire... mystérieuse. Tu n'aimes pas être admirée mais crainte, ou au moins respectée. Tu es extrêmement talentueuse, tu aurais ta place à Serdaigle. Bien que tu ne sois jamais assez réfléchie. Et tu aspires au pouvoir... Il serait si facile de t'envoyer à Serpentard... »

Megan fronça les sourcils.

\- GRYFFONDOR ! s'exclama le Choixpeau.

Megan sentit qu'une pierre tombait dans son estomac. Elle ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion en se dirigeant vers la table qui l'accueillait en applaudissant bruyamment, mais elle était sous le choc. Gryffondor. Pourquoi Gryffondor ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ? Elle n'osa pas tourner la tête vers Draco, incapable d'affronter son regard. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'assit à côté des jumeaux Weasley, tournant le dos à la table des Serpentard. Un des jumeaux lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et elle réprima l'envie de l'attaquer. Elle n'y croyait pas. Devant elle, il y avait sept ans chez les Gryffondor et le reste de ses jours à porter ce poids.

Bulstrode, Millicent fut envoyée chez Serpentard juste après elle. Megan la détesta aussitôt. La Répartition continua, imperturbable. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux noms qui résonnaient dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'en percevait que certains. Crabbe, puis Goyle, furent envoyés à Serpentard. Elle ne les regarda pas, elle se sentait humiliée. Granger, Hermione, puis, plus tard, Longbottom, Neville furent envoyés à Gryffondor. Elle n'applaudit pas. Vint le tour de Draco. Elle entendit SERPENTARD! résonner dans sa tête, lui vrillant les tympans. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur la table, consciente de son regard dardé sur elle.

Enfin, ce fut le tour de Potter. Alors que le professeur McGonagall appelait son nom haut et fort, des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle. Megan serra les paupières. Poufsouffle... Poufsouffle...

\- GRYFFONDOR!

Megan serra les dents. Potter. Elle était dans la même maison que Potter. La honte qu'elle éprouvait venait d'atteindre son paroxysme. Les jumeaux se mirent à scander « Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous ! », ce qui ajouta considérablement à l'humeur massacrante de Megan. Ronald Weasley, l'ami de Potter et le jeune frère des jumeaux, fut lui aussi envoyé dans la maison du lion. Aucune surprise. Tous les Weasley allaient à Gryffondor, c'est Lucius qui le lui avait dit.

Lucius. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, s'était levé. On le lui avait dépeint comme un vieux fou, un peu plus incompétent chaque année. Il avait les bras écartés, comme l'image de Jésus-Christ que Megan contemplait depuis des années dans le salon de ses Moldus, en cherchant à comprendre le sens de l'adoration que des Hommes pouvaient vouer à une icône aussi abstraite. Son visage rayonnait, comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que de voir tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui.

\- Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Et il se rassit. Les Malfoy avaient raison. C'était bel et bien un vieux fou.

\- C'est un génie ! S'exclama un élève à la table, aux cheveux roux flamboyants et frisés, s'adressant à Potter. Le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Mais c'est vrai, il est un peu fou. Tu veux des pommes de terre ?

Megan reporta son attention sur la nourriture qui était apparue sur la table. Elle se servit à peine: elle n'avait pas faim.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? s'étonna l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Non, répondit-elle d'un ton dur.

Il laissa échapper un sifflement, beaucoup moins impressionné que ce que Megan aurait souhaité.

\- J'en ai vu de plus enthousiastes, au repas de début d'année !

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être enthousiaste, tu peux le comprendre, ça ?

\- Oui, je peux.

\- Bien !

Dommage pour lui. Jusqu'à peu, elle l'appréciait autant qu'elle pouvait apprécier un Weasley. Mais ce soir-là, il fallait la laisser tranquille.

Elle ne parla pas de la soirée, se contentant d'écouter d'une oreille les discussions autour d'elle. Ils parlaient de leurs familles. Des parents Sorciers, Moldus ou un parent de chaque – des Sang-Mêlés. Megan ne méprisait pas autant les Moldus que les Malfoy, puisqu'elle même vivait chez des Moldus. Mais elle les trouvait pathétiques et vulnérables. Lorsqu'elle vit un des premières années se tourner vers elle pour la questionner sur sa propre famille, elle lui adressa un regard qui le dissuada de s'intéresser un jour à nouveau à elle. Un des jumeaux Weasley sourit, amusé. Megan s'en trouva profondément irritée. Elle arrêta de manger sa part de tarte à la mélasse et attendit la fin du dîner en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Pour s'occuper, elle s'amusa à changer la couleur des chaussures d'un des élèves de sa table à son insu.

Lorsque les desserts eurent à leur tour disparu, les chaussures de l'élève étaient rouge vif et elle se retint de rire en voyant sa tête ahurie lorsqu'il les découvrit. C'était sadique, de s'amuser ainsi aux dépends d'un autre. Mais ça faisait du bien à Megan. La soirée n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Elle était si heureuse et enthousiaste, le matin même...

Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

\- Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif...

Megan se retint de se lever pour lui jeter un sort.

\- … je voudrais encore dire quelques morts en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers les jumeaux Weasley.

\- Mr Filch, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Hooch. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdite, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Potter éclata de rire, mais il ne fut guère imité. Megan avait plissé les yeux, réfléchissant au sens de ces paroles. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir au deuxième étage ?

\- Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! S'écria Dumbledore.

Megan remarqua que le sourire des autres professeurs s'était soudain figé. Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique, comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à son extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson.

\- Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, dit Dumbledore. Allons-y !

Et toute l'école, sauf Megan – qui n'avait aucune envie de chanter –, se mit à hurler dans une cacophonie épouvantable :

 _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

 _Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

 _Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

 _Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

 _On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

 _Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

 _Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

 _Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

 _Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_

 _Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

 _Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse,_

 _Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à chanter, au rythme de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie. Dumbledore marqua la cadence avec sa baguette magique et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il fut l'un de ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort. Megan, elle, restait de marbre.

\- Ah, la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Tous les nouveaux Gryffondor suivirent Percy, le garçon aux cheveux roux frisés qui s'était révélé être un des frères Weasley et préfet, hors de la Grande Salle puis montèrent derrière lui le grand escalier de marbre. Megan se sentait vide et ce n'était pas uniquement dû au fait qu'elle n'ait pratiquement pas dîné. Elle leva un regard morne vers les personnages des tableaux accrochés aux murs des couloirs qui chuchotaient et montraient les élèves du doigt sur leur passage. Elle aurait voulu leur crier de se taire, de disparaître, mais elle n'en avait même pas la force. La fatigue, la honte et une irrépressible envie de pleurer la vidaient de toute son énergie. Et autour d'elle tous les élèves avaient si heureux, excités, piaillant avec leurs nouveaux camarades, savourant leur joie...

Ils parcoururent une distance qui lui sembla interminable jusqu'à ce que Percy s'arrête brusquement. Des cannes apparurent soudain devant eux, flottant dans les airs, et se ruèrent sur le préfet qui dut faire un pas de côté pour les éviter.

\- C'est Peeves, murmura Percy. Un esprit frappeur. Peeves, montres-toi, dit-il en élevant la voix.

Pour toute réponse, un bruit grossier résonna dans le couloir.

\- Tu veux que j'aille prévenir le Baron Sanglant ? menaça Percy.

Il y eut alors un bruit sec et un petit homme au regard noir et méchant, avec une grande bouche, se dessina dans les airs. Il avait les jambes croisées et se cramponnait aux cannes.

\- Ooooooooh ! lança-t-il en accompagnant son cri d'une sorte de caquètement. Voilà les petits nouveaux ! On va bien s'amuser !

Il fondit alors sur eux, obligeant les élèves à se baisser. Megan se contenta d'incliner la tête, elle ne se jeta pas ridiculement au sol comme le firent certains de ses camarades.

\- Va-t'en, Peeves, sinon, le Baron sera prévenu. Et je ne plaisante pas ! s'exclama Percy.

Peeves tira la langue et disparut en laissant tomber les cannes sur la tête de Neville. Des armures cliquetèrent sur son passage.

\- Il faut faire attention à Peeves, dit Percy en poursuivant son chemin. Le Baron Sanglant est le seul à qui il obéisse. Même nous, les préfets, il ne nous écoute pas. Voilà, on y est.

Tout au bout du couloir était accroché un tableau qui représentait une très grosse dame vêtue d'une robe de soie rose.

\- Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Caput Draconis, dit Percy et le tableau pivota aussitôt, laissant voir un trou rond découpé dans le mur.

Ils s'y engouffrèrent un par un et se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une salle ronde, confortable et accueillante, remplie de gros fauteuils moelleux.

Percy montra aux nouveaux les deux dortoirs qui leur étaient réservés, celui des filles et celui des garçons. Les filles montèrent un escalier en colimaçon qui menait à un étage d'une tour et trouvèrent plusieurs pièces avec des noms indiqués sur les portes, là où on avait répartis les valises. Dans le dortoir où avait été amenée la valise de Megan se trouvait Hermione Granger.

\- Quel lit tu veux prendre ? Demanda-t-elle à Megan d'un ton neutre.

Sans répondre, Megan tira sa valise jusqu'au lit du fond et s'y installa. Hermione haussa les épaules et se retourna vers les deux autres filles du dortoir. Comme aucunes d'elles ne voulurent dormir dans le lit voisin de celui de Megan, c'est Hermione qui en hérita. Megan tâcha de ne pas s'en soucier, elle enfila son pyjama et se mit aussitôt au lit, après avoir tiré les rideaux pour se couper du reste du dortoir.

Les quatre autres filles discutèrent un peu, mais Hermione agaça rapidement ses deux camarades qui décidèrent de dormir. Megan, elle, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Rien ne pourrait la soulager de ce poids qui l'étreignait désormais. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux elle voyait les visages méprisants et distants de Draco, Lucius et Narcissa. Elle ne retournait jamais au manoir, elle avait perdu les Malfoy, sa seule famille.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

 **LE MAÎTRE DES POTIONS**

Le lendemain, Megan se leva la première et descendit déjeuner en espérant croiser le moins de monde possible. Elle parvint par miracle à éviter Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, les Weasley et Draco, et se consacra à la pénible tâche de se retrouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe du château, comme devaient le faire tous les élèves de première année.

D'après ses lectures sur l'école, il y avait cent quarante-deux escaliers à Poudlard, des larges, des étroits, des courbes, des carrés, des délabrés, dont certains avec une ou deux marches escamotables qu'il fallait se souvenir d'enjamber pour ne pas tomber. Il y avait aussi des portes qui refusaient de s'ouvrir si on ne le leur demandait pas poliment, ou si on ne les chatouillait pas au bon endroit, et d'autres qui n'étaient que des pans de mur déguisés en portes. Il était aussi très difficile de se souvenir où les choses se trouvaient car tout bougeait sans cesse. Les gens représentés sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs passaient leur temps à se rendre visite les uns aux autres et il lui semblait que les armures se promenaient parfois dans les couloirs. Quant aux fantômes, ils ne facilitaient pas la tâche des jeunes élèves. C'était toujours un choc désagréable lorsque l'un d'eux traversait une porte au moment où on essayait de l'ouvrir. Quasi-Sans-Tête était toujours heureux d'aider les nouveaux de Gryffondor à trouver leur chemin, mais Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, bombardait les nouveaux de morceaux de craie, tirait les tapis sous leurs pieds, renversait des corbeilles à papier sur leur tête ou se glissait silencieusement derrière eux et leur attrapait le nez en hurlant: « JE T'AI EU ! » d'une voix perçante. Et Megan ne parvenait pas à déterminer lequel des deux esprits était le plus agaçant à ses yeux.

Mais pire encore que Peeves et Nick Quasi-sans-tête, si toutefois c'était possible, il y avait Argus Filch, le concierge. Filch avait une chatte qui s'appelait Miss Norris, une créature grisâtre et décharnée avec des yeux globuleux qui brillaient comme des lampes, à l'image de ceux de son maître. Elle sillonnait les couloirs toute seule et dès qu'elle voyait quelqu'un commettre la moindre faute, ne serait-ce que poser un orteil au-delà d'une ligne interdite, elle filait prévenir son maître qui accourait aussitôt en soufflant comme un bœuf.

Filch connaissait les passages secrets de l'école mieux que personne (à part peut-être les jumeaux Weasley) et pouvait apparaître aussi soudainement que l'un des fantômes. Tous les élèves le détestaient, Megan comprise, et nombre d'entre eux auraient été ravis de donner un bon coup de pied à Miss Norris.

La seule chose qui contentait Megan dans l'état actuel des choses, c'étaient les cours. Elle adorait apprendre et attendait avec impatience de commencer l'apprentissage de la magie, et de découvrir toutes les matières dispensées à Poudlard.

Chaque mercredi soir, ils observaient le ciel au télescope et apprenaient les noms des étoiles ainsi que le mouvement des planètes. Trois fois par semaine, ils étudiaient les plantes dans les serres situées à l'arrière du château, sous la direction d'une petite sorcière joliment potelée qui s'appelait le professeur Sprout.

Les cours les plus ennuyeux étaient ceux d'Histoire de la magie qui était enseignée par le seul professeur fantôme du collège. Alors qu'il était déjà très vieux, le professeur Binns s'était endormi devant la cheminée et quand il s'était levé le lendemain matin pour aller faire sa classe, il avait laissé son corps derrière lui. Binns parlait sans cesse d'une voix monocorde tandis que les élèves griffonnaient des noms de sorciers célèbres en confondant Emeric le Hargneux et Ulric le Follingue. Seuls Megan et quelques autres bons élèves parvenaient à suivre ce cours.

Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantements, était un minuscule sorcier qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour voir par-dessus son bureau. Au début de leur premier cours, pendant qu'il faisait l'appel, il poussa un petit cri aigu en voyant le nom de Potter et tomba à la renverse, au grand agacement de Megan.

Le professeur McGonagall était très différente. Megan avait vu juste en pensant qu'il valait mieux éviter de la contrarier. Elle était stricte, intelligente et leur parla très directement dès le début du premier cours.

\- La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, avait-elle dit. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

Elle avait alors changé son bureau en cochon puis lui avait redonné sa forme d'origine. La démonstration était impressionnante et les élèves avaient hâte de commencer les cours au plus vite, mais ils s'étaient bientôt rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'en faire autant.

Après avoir suivi des explications très compliquées, ils avaient commencé à s'exercer en essayant de changer une allumette en aiguille, mais seules Hermione Granger et Megan avaient obtenu un résultat. Le professeur McGonagall avait montré à toute la classe les allumettes qui avaient pris une couleur argentée et dont les extrémités étaient devenues pointues et elle avait même accordé aux filles un de ses rares sourires après que toutes deux aient échangé un regard, s'évaluant l'une et l'autre. Megan se sentait intriguée par sa camarade et décida de la garder à l'œil.

Le cours que tout le monde attendait avec impatience, c'était celui de la défense contre les forces du Mal, mais l'enseignement du professeur Quirrell tournait plutôt à la farce. La salle de classe était imprégnée d'une forte odeur d'ail destinée à éloigner le vampire que le professeur avait rencontré en Roumanie et qu'il craignait de voir arriver un jour à Poudlard. Son turban, avait-il expliqué à ses élèves, lui avait été offert par un prince africain pour le remercier de l'avoir débarrassé d'un zombie, mais son histoire sonnait faux. Quirrell, en effet, avait été incapable de raconter comment il avait combattu le zombie. En plus, le turban dégageait la même odeur que la salle de classe, ce qui avait fait dire aux jumeaux Weasley que le professeur l'avait rempli d'ail pour se protéger en permanence des vampires. Malgré elle, Megan n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir envie de sourire en entendant cette rumeur.

Megan constata rapidement que nombre de ses camarades arrivaient à l'école avec un bagage de connaissances quasiment nul. Beaucoup avaient été élevés dans des familles de Muggles et ne se seraient jamais doutés qu'ils appartenaient au monde de la sorcellerie, aussi n'avaient-ils aucune notion de magie. Mais même les élèves comme Ronald Weasley qui appartenaient à une vieille famille de sorciers ne tiraient pas grand avantage de cette naissance car il y avait une foule de choses en magie qu'on ne pouvait apprendre que par expérience, et seules Megan et Hermione qui avaient, semblait-il, consacré une partie de leur été à la même activité : dévorer tous leurs livres de cours, avaient une certaine avance sur les cours. De plus, Megan semblait être l'unique élève à savoir déjà se servir quelque peu de sa baguette.

Au cours de la semaine, elle s'absorba dans ses cours et en oublia presque Draco, et ce jusqu'au vendredi. En première heure de la journée, les premières années avaient un cours commun de potion magique avec les Serpentard, et elle ne pourrait alors plus esquiver son ami. Elle était occupée à redouter ce moment fatidique lorsque le courrier arriva.

Chaque matin, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, une centaine de hiboux s'engouffraient dans la Grande Salle et tournoyaient au-dessus des tables en laissant tomber lettres et paquets sur les genoux de leurs propriétaires. Megan reçut son habituel paquet de friandises envoyé par les Malfoy et en déduit que Draco ne les avait toujours pas informés de sa répartition à Gryffondor.

Le cours de potions avait lieu dans l'un des cachots. Il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du château et les animaux qui flottaient dans des bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs rendaient l'endroit encore plus effrayant. Megan apprécia l'ambiance, on se serait cru dans son cerveau ces derniers temps.

Snape, le professeur aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu, commença par faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nom de Potter (il avait gratifié Megan et Draco d'un coup d'œil, signe qu'il les reconnaissait), il marqua une pause.

\- Ah oui, dit-il. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle... célébrité.

Draco Malfoy et ses amis Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent en se cachant derrière leurs mains. Megan esquissa un sourire moqueur depuis sa place au dernier rang. Snape acheva de faire l'appel et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Hagrid, le Garde-chasse, mais ils n'avaient pas la même chaleur. Ils étaient vides et froids comme l'entrée d'un tunnel.

\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Tout comme le professeur McGonagall, Snape avait le don de maintenir sans effort le silence dans une classe.

\- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence. Megan haussa un sourcil, curieuse de voir la suite. Hermione Granger était assise tout au bord de sa chaise et avait visiblement hâte de prouver qu'elle n'avait rien d'un cornichon. Megan, elle, comptait bien ne pas se ridiculiser, et faire ses preuves.

\- Potter ! dit soudain Snape. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Megan ne put s'empêcher de murmurer « La Goutte du Mort Vivant », son cerveau ayant aussitôt fait le lien avec ce qu'elle avait lu dans son manuel de potion. Puis elle se retourna vers Potter. Poudre de quoi, infusion de quoi ? Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à Ronald qui paraissait aussi décontenancé que lui. La main d'Hermione Granger, quant à elle, s'était levée à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Mais Megan se doutait bien que Snape n'avait pas l'intention de se détourner de sa proie.

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit Potter.

Snape eut un rictus méprisant.

\- Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie, dit-il sans prêter la moindre attention à la main levée d'Hermione. Essayons encore une fois, Potter, reprit Snape. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

Hermione leva à nouveau la main comme si elle essayait de toucher le plafond, mais Potter ne semblait pas avoir la moindre idée de ce que pouvait bien être un bézoard. Il essayait de ne pas regarder Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient secoués d'un fou rire, que Megan se retenait d'imiter.

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, dit-il.

\- Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

Megan fixa son camarade avec un regard brillant dans l'ombre, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait peut-être ouvert ses livres avant d'entrer à Poudlard, mais il n'avait visiblement pas la capacité de retenir tout ce que contenait _Mille Herbes et Champignons Magiques_ comme c'était le cas de Megan ou d'Hermione. Snape ne prêtait par ailleurs toujours aucune attention à la main frémissante de cette dernière.

\- Potter, reprit le professeur, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Cette fois, Hermione se leva, la main toujours tendue au-dessus de sa tête. Megan secoua la tête, consternée. Elle avait beau connaître les réponses aux trois questions posées, jamais elle ne se serait comportée de cette manière.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Potter avec calme. Mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance avec elle.

Il y eut quelques rires et Megan arqua un sourcil, surprise par son audace dont elle se serait pensée la seule capable. Snape, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air content.

\- Asseyez-vous ! lança-t-il à Hermione. Pour votre information, Potter, sachez que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre des notes ?

Il y eut un soudain bruissement de plumes et de parchemins.

\- Et votre impertinence coûtera un point à Gryffondor, Potter, ajouta Snape.

Il répartit alors les élèves deux par deux et leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Megan se retrouva en équipe avec Pansy Parkinson, de Serpentard, et elle détesta aussitôt l'abominable jeune fille qui lui faisait obstinément penser à un petit bouledogue. Refusant que sa partenaire ne touche au chaudron, elle l'assigna au découpage des ingrédients et s'occupa elle-même de préparer toute la potion. Snape passait et repassait parmi les élèves, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui, en les regardant peser des orties séchées et écraser des crochets de serpent. Chacun eut droit à de sévères critiques, sauf Malfoy pour qui il éprouvait de la sympathie et Megan, à qui il ne trouva aucun commentaire à faire.

Brusquement, un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot. Neville Longbottom s'était débrouillé pour faire fondre le chaudron de Seamus Finnigan et leur potion se répandait sur le carrelage en rongeant les chaussures des élèves. Un instant plus tard, toute la classe était debout sur les tabourets et Neville, aspergé de potion lorsque le chaudron avait fondu, gémissait de douleur tandis que des furoncles lui poussaient sur les bras et les jambes.

\- Imbécile ! Gronda Snape en faisant disparaître d'un geste de la main la potion répandue sur le sol. J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ?

Neville pleurnichait et des furoncles lui poussaient à présent sur le nez.

\- Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, ordonna Snape à Seamus.

Puis il se tourna vers Potter et Ronald qui avaient préparé leur potion à côté de Neville.

\- Potter, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines tout de suite ? Vous pensiez que s'il ratait sa potion, vous auriez l'air plus brillant ? Voilà qui va coûter un point de plus à Gryffondor.

La sanction était réellement injuste et Megan réprima un ricanement. Elle vit Potter ouvrir la bouche pour réplique et Ronald lui donner un petit coup de pied pour l'en dissuader.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils remontèrent du cachot, Megan savourait les meilleurs instants du cours, profitant d'une victoire par procuration sur Potter qui semblait avoir le moral au plus bas. De fait, il était parvenu à faire perdre deux points à Gryffondor dès la première semaine. Megan ne s'expliquait pas la haine de Snape envers son élève, mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Elle aurait voulu déjeuner seule, à midi, mais les jumeaux Weasley s'assirent à sa gauche, face à leur ami Lee Jordan, le grand garçon avec des dreadlocks.

\- Tu ne t'es pas encore fait d'amis ? Lui demanda l'un des jumeaux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de m'en faire ? Répliqua Megan, acide.

Les seuls amis qu'elle voulait étaient assis à une autre table.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules puis ignorèrent Megan pendant le reste du repas, à la plus grande joie de cette dernière. Cependant elle eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que l'humour de ceux-ci était particulièrement drôle et dut se retenir à plusieurs reprises de rire, ce qui l'agaça grandement. Elle quitta la table avant d'avoir terminé de manger et monta dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il y avait de nombreux élèves dans la salle commune, tout particulièrement des premières années puisqu'ils avaient l'après-midi de libre, mais son dortoir était heureusement vide. Elle s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit son livre de Métamorphose pour réviser. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit une petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle devrait aller parler à Draco, sachant parfaitement que le garçon ne ferait pas le premier pas. Savoir cela la blessait, lui imposait qu'elle comptait moins pour lui qu'il ne comptait pour elle. Elle aurait voulu croire que son amitié avec Draco serait plus forte que les récents événements, mais à en juger par l'attitude du garçon au cours de la semaine, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

\- Crétin, jura-t-elle, tandis qu'elle relisait pour la troisième fois la même ligne de son manuel sans la voir.

Hermione Granger entra alors dans le dortoir. La camarade de Megan s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, balaya la pièce du regard et s'arrêta sur l'unique personne présente.

\- Avec qui tu parlais ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Personne, répondit Megan en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

\- J'ai entendu une voix.

\- Va consulter.

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis se dirigea vers son lit.

\- Tu révises la métamorphose ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant le manuel ouvert.

\- Non, je prépare un bal costumé, répondit Megan, acide.

\- Ça sert à rien de repousser tous ceux qui s'approchent de toi, tu sais ?

\- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Hermione poussa un soupir puis récupéra ce qu'elle était venue chercher et quitta le dortoir, laissant Megan seule. Celle-ci fixa son livre en pesant le pour et le contre puis sauta au bas de son lit, attrapa son sac de cours et sortit du dortoir à son tour. Elle traversa la salle commune de plus en plus peuplée et quitta la tour de Gryffondor d'un pas rapide. Elle ne savait pas exactement où elle allait, mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Il y avait quelques élèves dans le Great Hall, occupés à réviser avec leurs amis des autres maisons, d'autres jouaient à divers jeux dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait cependant nulle trace des Serpentard. Megan traversa le château jusqu'à arriver aux cachots où elle soupçonnait la salle commune des Serpentard de se trouver. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Megan s'assit dans l'ombre d'une des colonnes de pierre et attendit. Par chance, le groupe arriva bientôt. Crabbe et Goyle marchaient en tête avec Draco et derrière eux se trouvaient Pansy Parkinson, le petit bouledogue. Megan serra les dents puis sortit sa baguette. Elle se concentra et la pointa sur le sac de Draco. Au bout de quelques secondes d'effort, la lanière du sac craqua et plusieurs des livres de Draco s'étalèrent au sol.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai, râla le jeune garçon.

Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson s'accroupirent pour ramasser les livres et Megan en profita pour sortir de l'ombre. Draco la vit alors. Elle ne dit rien, se contenta de le regarder.

\- … Laissez, marmonna Draco. Je vous rejoins.

\- Tu es sûr que..., commença Parkinson.

\- Tu m'as pas entendu ? Répliqua Draco.

La fille sembla vexée et rentra dans la salle commune, suivie bientôt des deux gorilles de Draco. Ce dernier ramassa les derniers livres et se dirigea vers Megan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lança-t-il d'un ton peu amène.

\- Te parler.

\- Eh bah vas-y.

\- Tu m'en veux ? Tu crois que c'est ma faute ?

\- Gryffondor, dit seulement Draco.

\- Tu crois que je suis contente ? S'écria Megan. Je veux pas être à Gryffondor !

\- Eh bah t'y es, maintenant c'est trop tard.

\- Bravo, Malfoy, c'est beau l'amitié. Alors tu peux fréquenter une fille élevée chez des Moldus, mais pas une Gryffondor ?

\- Tes parents sont des sorciers !

Megan serra les dents, ravalant les mots terribles qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Elle refusait de parler de ses parents. Elle passa son sac sur son épaule et repartit en sens inverse en marchant si vite qu'elle était à deux doigts de se mettre à courir, les yeux brûlants.

\- J'avais raison, se dit-elle en atteignant le bout du couloir. Malfoy est un crétin.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

 **DUEL À MINUIT**

Megan pensait, comme tous les autres Gryffondor, n'avoir que le cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentard. Hélas, une note au tableau d'affichage les informa que les cours de vol sur balai seraient également communs aux deux maisons. Megan déglutit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à nouveau proche de Draco qui allait probablement l'ignorer. C'était un coup dur pour elle qui attendait impatiemment les cours de Quidditch, discipline dans laquelle elle excellait. Draco aussi était un bon joueur...

D'ailleurs Draco parlait beaucoup de balais volants. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard il racontait sans cesse des histoires dont il était le héros et qui se terminaient invariablement par une poursuite haletante à l'issue de laquelle il échappait de justesse à un hélicoptère piloté par des Moldus. Cela faisait sourire Megan, la seule à connaître la vérité. Draco et elle avaient en effet vécu cette aventure, une fois, au cours de l'été dernier. Le garçon ne faisait donc que raconter une même histoire avec des variantes inventées dont il excluait désormais toujours la participation de Megan. Cependant il n'était pas le seul à se vanter. À l'en croire, Seamus Finnigan avait également passé le plus clair de son enfance à faire des acrobaties aériennes en pleine campagne. Megan avait aussi remarqué que Ronald, l'ami de Potter, racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait failli, entrer en collision avec un deltaplane alors qu'il pilotait le vieux balai de son frère Charlie. Tous les élèves issus de familles de sorciers parlaient sans cesse de Quidditch. Ronald avait déjà eu une longue dispute avec Dean Thomas, qui partageait son dortoir, à propos du football. Ronald ne voyait pas ce qu'on pouvait bien trouver d'intéressant à un jeu qui ne comportait qu'une seule balle et où il était interdit de voler. Megan connaissait le football pour avoir regardé quelques matches à la télévision avec Roger, le Moldu qui l'avait adopté, et elle était d'accord avec Ronald sur ce point, le Quidditch était bien plus intéressant.

Neville Longbottom, en revanche, n'était jamais monté sur un balai. Sa grand-mère s'y était toujours opposée, disait-il. Megan fit remarquer que c'était une sage décision, étant donné le nombre incroyable d'accidents que Longbottom avait déjà eu dans sa vie en restant les deux pieds sur terre.

Quant à Hermione Granger, elle redoutait autant que Longbottom la première leçon de vol, car c'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas apprendre par cœur dans un livre – et pourtant elle avait essayé ! Megan pouvait en témoigner puisqu'elle avait vu sa camarade à la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans divers livres traitant de ce sujet. Dans cette matière au moins, elle ne serait pas égalée par l'insupportable Miss Première de la Classe.

Megan se retrouvait en fait être la seule à ne pas parler de Quidditch – de toute manière, elle ne parlait de rien. En classe les seules fois où elle se donnait la peine de parler, c'était pour répondre correctement aux questions que lui posaient les professeurs, ou pour prononcer les formules magiques. De plus, Megan n'avait pas besoin de se vanter en la matière : elle ne se vantait jamais et les autres verraient bien de quoi elle était capable dès les prochains cours. Et si l'envie lui prenait, elle chercherait à être sélectionnée dans l'équipe de l'école, même si cela signifiait représenter Gryffondor, ce qui lui répugnait. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait à affronter Draco, ce qui lui permettrait d'évacuer une partie de la colère qu'elle ressentait envers lui.

Le premier cours de balai volant devait avoir lieu le jeudi. Au petit déjeuner, Megan se retrouva à la même table que Potter, Ronald et Hermione, et cette dernière leur infligea les stupides conseils en matière de vol qu'elle avait trouvés à la bibliothèque dans un livre intitulé _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_. Longbottom buvait ses paroles, dans l'espoir d'apprendre quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à tenir sur un balai mais tous les autres furent ravis que l'arrivée du courrier interrompe la conférence d'Hermione.

Potter ne recevait jamais de lettre, Megan non plus, hormis le colis de bonbons envoyé par les Malfoy, la seule preuve qu'elle avait que Draco n'avait toujours rien dit à ses parents. Celui-ci ouvrait avec jubilation les paquets, contrairement à Megan qui ressentait chaque matin un pincement au cœur.

Ce matin-là, un hibou apporta à Longbottom un paquet que lui envoyait sa grand-mère. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement et montra à tout le monde une boule de verre de la taille d'une grosse bille qui semblait remplie de fumée.

\- C'est un Rapeltout! Expliqua-t-il. Ça sert à se souvenir de ce qu'on a oublié de faire. Ma grand-mère me l'a envoyé parce qu'elle trouve que je suis étourdi. Regardez, il suffit de la tenir dans sa main, comme ça et si on a oublié quelque chose, elle devient rouge.

Longbottom fronça les sourcils: dans sa main, la boule était devenue écarlate, ce qui donna à Megan envie de rire. Pendant qu'il essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il avait oublié, Draco passa près de la table des Gryffondor et prit le Rapeltout des mains de Longbottom.

Megan fronça les sourcils. Potter et Ronald se levèrent d'un bond. Ils n'auraient pas été mécontents d'avoir un prétexte pour se battre avec Draco, mais le professeur McGonagall accourut aussitôt.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est Malfoy qui m'a pris mon Rapeltout, gémit Longbottom.

Draco fit une grimace et laissa retomber la boule de verre sur la table.

\- C'était simplement pour jeter un coup d'œil, dit-il avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Crabbe et de Goyle.

Megan sentit le regard de Potter dans son dos lorsqu'elle se leva pour leur emboîter le pas.

\- Alors Buckley tu attends avec impatience le cours de vol ? Lança la voix de Pansy Parkinson.

Le petit bouledogue les avait rejoints avant que Megan n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Celle-ci se tourna vers la Serpentard avec un regard aussi glacial que celui du professeur Snape.

\- Et toi, Parkinson ? Tu as déjà touché un balai, au moins ?

\- Au moins je n'ai pas le besoin d'être la plus forte partout. C'est pas le tout d'être une petite intello en cours, après il faut être capable de se débrouiller dans les matières où on n'a pas de livres.

Elle la prenait pour Hermione Granger ou quoi ?

\- On verra bien de quoi on sera capables toute à l'heure, lança Draco avant que Megan ait eu le temps de répondre. T'as jamais vu Megan voler, tu ne peux pas en parler.

Les deux filles furent si surprises de la réponse du garçon qu'elles s'arrêtèrent net et laissèrent les trois autres s'éloigner avant de se regarder, se fusiller du regard puis tourner les talons.

À trois heures et demie, les élèves de Gryffondor sortirent dans le parc pour se rendre sur le lieu de leur première leçon de vol. Le ciel était clair et les vastes pelouses ondulaient sous une faible brise. Le terrain se trouvait du côté opposé à la Forêt interdite dont on voyait les arbres se balancer au loin.

Les Serpentard étaient déjà là, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de balais soigneusement alignés sur le sol. Megan avait entendu Fred et George Weasley se plaindre de la qualité des balais de l'école qui se mettaient à vibrer quand on volait trop haut ou qui tiraient un peu trop à gauche. Les jumeaux étaient eux batteurs dans l'équipe de Gryffondor d'après ce que Megan avait appris sur l'équipe.

Madame Hooch, le professeur de vol, arriva bientôt. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Aboya-t-elle. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai.

Megan jeta un coup d'œil à son balai: il était vieux et pas en très bon état, comme tous les autres autour d'elle.

\- Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, ordonna Madame Hooch, et dites : « Debout ! »

\- Debout ! crièrent les élèves à l'unisson.

Le balai de Megan lui sauta aussitôt dans la main sans qu'elle ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion, pas surprise le moins du monde, mais ce fut un des rares à le faire, avec celui de Potter. Celui d'Hermione Granger fit simplement un tour sur lui-même et celui de Longbottom ne bougea pas. Les balais étaient sensibles à leur entourage, et le tremblement dans la voix de Neville indiquait clairement qu'il aurait préféré garder les deux pieds sur terre.

Madame Hooch leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. Elle passa devant chacun pour corriger la position et Megan remarqua que Potter et Ronald furent enchantés de l'entendre dire à Malfoy qu'il tenait très mal son balai. Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir.

\- Et maintenant, dit le professeur, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux...

Mais Longbottom était si nerveux et il avait si peur de ne pas réussir à décoller qu'il se lança avant que Madame Hooch ait eu le temps de porter le sifflet à ses lèvres.

\- Redescends, mon garçon ! ordonna-t-elle.

Mais Longbottom s'éleva dans les airs comme un bouchon de champagne. Il était déjà à trois mètres. Il monta jusqu'à six mètres. Megan vit son visage se décomposer tandis qu'il regardait le sol s'éloigner. Il eut un haut-le-corps, glissa du balai et...

BAM ! Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis un horrible craquement et Longbottom se retrouva face contre terre, le nez dans le gazon. Son balai continua de s'élever de plus en plus haut, puis dériva lentement vers la Forêt interdite avant de disparaître à l'horizon.

Madame Hooch était penchée sur Longbottom, le teint aussi pâle que lui.

\- Poignet cassé, murmura-t-elle. Allez, viens mon garçon, lève-toi, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se tourna alors vers les autres élèves.

\- Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard.

Longbottom, le visage ruisselant de larmes, la main crispée sur son poignet, clopina à côté de Madame Hooch qui le tenait par l'épaule. Dès qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Draco éclata de rire.

\- Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce mollasson ? S'exclama-t-il.

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire à leur tour. Megan lui adressa un regard pour lui déconseiller d'aller plus loin, mais Draco l'ignora.

\- Tais-toi, Malfoy, lança sèchement Parvati Patil.

\- Tu prends la défense de Longbottom, Parvati ? s'exclama Pansy Parkinson. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards.

\- Regardez ! s'écria Draco.

Il se précipita soudain à l'endroit où Longbottom était tombé et ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe.

\- C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé, dit-il en montrant le Rapeltout qui étincelait dans sa main.

\- Donne-moi ça, Malfoy, lança Potter d'une voix très calme.

Tout le monde cessa de parler pour regarder la suite des événements. Draco et Megan eurent un sourire mauvais.

\- Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre, par exemple.

\- Donne ça ! s'écria Potter.

Mais Draco avait déjà enfourché son balai et décolla aussitôt, tout le monde pu ainsi constater qu'il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il savait voler.

\- Si tu y tiens tellement, viens le chercher, Potter, cria-t-il en volant autour de la cime d'un chêne.

Potter empoigna son balai sous le regard curieux de Megan.

\- Non ! cria Hermione Granger. Madame Hooch nous a dit de ne pas bouger. Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis.

Mais Potter ne fit pas attention à elle. Il enfourcha le balai, donna un grand coup de pied par terre et s'éleva à toute vitesse, sa robe de sorcier flottant derrière lui.

Megan constata avec un grand agacement que Potter savait voler aussi. Il tira sur le manche pour monter un peu plus haut et autour d'elle s'élevèrent des hurlements des filles qui le suivaient des yeux et une exclamation admirative de Ronald. Megan secoua la tête.

Potter prit alors un virage serré pour faire face à Draco qui paraissait stupéfait.

\- Donne-moi ça, s'écria Potter, ou je te fais tomber de ton balai !

\- Vraiment ? répliqua Draco qui essayait d'avoir l'air méprisant mais semblait plutôt inquiet.

Agaçant un peu plus Megan, Potter se pencha en avant et son balai fonça sur Draco comme un javelot. Ce dernier parvint de justesse à éviter Potter qui prit un virage en épingle à cheveux et fondit à nouveau sur son adversaire. En bas, des élèves applaudirent. Megan se retint de leur jeter un sort.

\- Alors, Malfoy ! Crabbe et Goyle ne sont plus là pour te sauver la mise ? lança Potter.

Draco devait avoir eu la même pensée. Megan se demanda si elle ne devrait pas les rejoindre, mais se retint. Draco ne voudrait pas de son aide.

\- Attrape, si tu en es capable, cria-t-il.

Et il lança la boule de verre le plus haut possible.

Comme dans un film au ralenti, Megan vit la boule s'élever dans les airs puis amorcer sa chute. Potter se pencha aussitôt en avant, abaissa le manche à balai et poursuivit la boule en fonçant vers le sol. Des cris fusèrent autour de Megan tandis que Potter fendait l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse. Soudain, il tendit la main et réussit à attraper la boule à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol, juste à temps pour pouvoir redresser le manche de son balai et atterrir en douceur sur la pelouse, en tenant le Rapeltout au creux de son poing.

\- HARRY POTTER!

Megan se retourna et eut envie de rire. Le professeur McGonagall courait vers lui. Potter se releva, les jambes tremblantes.

\- Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard...

Elle étant dans un tel état de choc qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à parler et ses lunettes lançaient des éclairs furieux.

\- Comment avez-vous pu oser... ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou...

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute, professeur, intervint Ronald, c'est Malfoy qui...

\- Taisez-vous, Weasley. Venez avec moi, Potter.

Tout le monde regarda Potter qui devait courir pour suivre le professeur qui avançait à grands pas sans le regarder. Il allait probablement être renvoyé, pensa Megan. Tant mieux. Ils disparurent dans le bâtiment et elle se tourna vers Draco qui avait l'expression d'un enfant à qui on annonçait que Noël arrivait en avance. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Megan serra les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

La joie de Megan se dissipa lorsqu'elle vit Potter au dîner ce soir-là. Elle devina à son expression que le garçon n'avait pas été exclu, il paraissait même avoir appris une très bonne nouvelle dont il discutait vivement avec Ronald, ce qui agaça la jeune fille. Elle attrapa une miche de pain, son sac, puis quitta la grande salle. Elle montait l'escalier vers la salle commune de Gryffondor lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle les voix enthousiastes des jumeaux Weasley. Elle hésita puis se retourna vers eux.

\- Eh, les interpella-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui arrive à P... Harry ?

\- On sait que tu l'aimes pas, répondit l'un des deux en fronçant les sourcils. Essaye pas de nous faire croire que tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

\- Je m'inquiète pas pour lui, je me renseigne.

\- On doit pas en parler.

\- C'est bon, George, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Dit le deuxième frère.

\- Qu'elle aille le répéter à Malfoy.

\- Si on te le dit, tu ne diras rien à Malfoy ? Demanda le deuxième frère à Megan.

\- Aucune chance, assura Megan.

\- Tu préfères rester fidèle à Malfoy que de savoir avant tout le monde le secret de Harry ? S'étonna le premier frère.

\- Exact.

\- T'es une fille bizarre.

\- Je sais.

\- Donc on te dira rien.

Megan réfléchit un instant.

\- Si vous me le dîtes je vous aide pour votre prochain devoir, proposa-t-elle.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était surdouée, dit le second à son jumeau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu vas le faire ? Demanda le premier à Megan.

\- Je vous donne ma parole, promit Megan avec sérieux, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- Marché conclu, accepta alors le deuxième.

Avec un sourire en coin, Megan serra la main des deux frères, puis attendit.

\- McGonagall n'avait pas l'intention de le renvoyer, expliqua le deuxième. Elle l'a amené à Oliver Wood, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, pour lui annoncer qu'il lui avait trouvé quelqu'un pour jouer au poste d'attrapeur.

\- Harry est sélectionné pour entrer dans l'équipe, explicita le premier avec un air de défi. Il doit vraiment être excellent, parce que Wood en sautait de joie.

Megan n'en revenait pas. C'était pire que tout.

\- Tu étais là, toi, se rappela le deuxième. Tu l'as vu faire ! C'était comment ? Il se débrouille bien ?

\- Tu penses qu'elle va nous en dire du bien alors qu'elle ne l'aime pas ? Fit remarquer le premier à son jumeau.

\- Il s'est très bien débrouillé... étonnement, le coupa Megan.

Le premier haussa les sourcils. Megan le surprenait beaucoup.

\- Appelez-moi quand besoin, ajouta-t-elle avant de se retourner et de continuer à monter les marches jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor.

Une fois dans son dortoir, Megan se laissa aller à un accès de colère, frappant du pied dans sa valise en poussant un cri de rage. Potter, attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! Le poste où elle aurait aimé jouer... Draco allait être fou de rage. Elle ferait peut-être bien d'aller lui en parler, les jumeaux savaient qu'elle le ferait. Pourtant elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir envie. Et c'est une Hermione elle aussi énervée qui franchit la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, à toi ? Lança-t-elle, fulminante.

\- Potter, grogna Megan sans faire attention au fait qu'elle confiait ses soucis à Hermione Granger.

\- Ah, toi aussi !

Megan fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers sa camarade.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Lui et Ronald Weasley ont accepté de faire un duel de sorciers ce soir, à minuit, dans la salle des trophées, contre Malfoy et Crabbe ! Se promener dans le château la nuit ! Ils vont se faire attraper, et ils vont nous attirer plein d'ennuis !

Megan eut soudain envie de ricaner. Draco n'aurait jamais l'intention de prendre le risque de se faire prendre la nuit dans le château. Il allait certainement prévenir Filch et rester bien tranquillement dans son lit.

\- On va les attendre, proposa Megan. Ce soir.

Et comme convenu, les deux filles s'installèrent dans la salle commune après le dîner, et attendirent. Les élèves allèrent se coucher les uns après les autres et elles attendirent. À vingt-trois heures quinze, elles entendirent enfin les garçons arriver. En robe de chambre, la baguette à la main, Potter et Ronald descendirent d'un pas sûr. Ils avaient presque atteint le trou qui permettait de sortir de la pièce lorsque Megan intervint.

\- Vous êtes des crétins.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses une chose pareille, Harry, ajouta Hermione.

À la lueur tremblotante de sa lampe, elle s'avança dans sa robe de chambre rose, les sourcils froncés. Megan, assise dans son fauteuil face à la cheminée, les bras croisés, ne prit pas la peine de les regarder, les yeux rivés sur les braises rougeoyante dans l'âtre.

\- Retournez dans vos lits, toutes les deux ! Lança Ronald avec fureur.

\- J'ai faillis tout dire à ton frère, répliqua Hermione. Percy est préfet, il aurait pu empêcher ça.

Megan haussa les sourcils, impressionnée par l'obstination de sa camarade.

\- Et toi, tu ne dis rien ? S'exclama cette dernière à son intention.

Megan se leva de son fauteuil et leur fit face.

\- Je viens avec vous, dit-elle. Juste pour rire.

\- Quoi ? Hoqueta Hermione.

Potter haussa les épaules.

\- Viens, dit-il à Ronald.

Il fit pivoter le portrait de la grosse dame et passa par le trou, suivis de Megan. Mais Hermione n'était pas décidée à abandonner la partie aussi facilement et elle franchit le trou derrière elle, en émettant des sifflements d'oie furieuse.

\- Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Megan ! Vous n'en avez donc rien à faire de Gryffondor, vous trois ? Vous ne pensez donc qu'à vous ? Je ne veux pas que Slytherin gagne la coupe et que vous nous fassiez perdre tous les points que j'ai gagnés avec McGonagall.

\- Que _nous_ avons gagné _,_ lui rappela Megan d'un ton absent.

\- Vas-t'en, dit Ronald.

\- D'accord, mais je vous aurais prévenus. Demain, quand vous serez dans le train parce que vous aurez été exclus, vous vous souviendrez de ce que je vous ai dit. Vous êtes vraiment...

Mais ils ne surent pas ce qu'ils étaient car en voulant faire à nouveau pivoter le portrait de la grosse dame pour retourner dans son dortoir, Hermione s'aperçut que la toile était vide. La grosse dame était allée se promener, laissant Hermione à la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix aiguë.

\- C'est ton problème, répondit Ronald. Nous, on doit y aller ou on va être en retard.

Mais avant qu'ils aient atteint le bout du couloir, Hermione les avait rattrapés.

\- Viens avec nous, proposa Megan pour ne pas avoir à l'entendre geindre plus longtemps.

\- Certainement pas, répliqua Ronald.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que je vais rester ici à attendre que Filch vienne me chercher ? S'il nous trouve, tous les quatre, je lui dirais la vérité, que j'ai essayé de vous en empêcher mais que je n'ai pas réussi. Vous témoignerez en ma faveur.

Megan sourit un peu, amusée.

\- Tu manques pas de culot ! répliqua Ronald à voix haute.

\- Taisez-vous, tous les deux, dit sèchement Potter. J'entends quelque chose.

On aurait dit quelqu'un qui reniflait.

\- Miss Norris ? chuchota Ronald en scrutant l'obscurité.

Mais ce n'était pas elle. C'était Neville Longbottom. Megan écarquilla les yeux. Il était couché sur le sol, en chien de fusil, et dormait profondément. Lorsque les quatre autres s'approchèrent, il se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Ah ! Vous m'avez enfin trouvé ! dit-il. Je suis là depuis des heures. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir du mot de passe pour retourner au dortoir.

\- Ne parle pas trop fort, dit Ronald. Le mot de passe c'est groin de porc, mais ça va être inutile, la grosse dame est partie se promener.

\- Comment va ton poignet ? demanda Potter.

\- Bien, dit Longbottom. Mrs Pomfrey l'a réparé en deux minutes.

\- Super. À plus tard, Neville, on a quelque chose à faire.

\- Ne me laissez pas tout seul ! dit Longbottom en se relevant. Le Baron Sanglant est déjà passé deux fois.

Ron regarda sa montre et jeta un coup d'œil furieux à Hermione et à Neville.

\- Si on se fait attraper à cause de vous, dit-il, je jure que j'apprendrais à vous jeter un sort dont vous ne vous remettrez jamais.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, ironisa Megan, moqueuse.

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Potter lui fit signe de se taire et se remit en chemin. Ils parcoururent des couloirs zébrés de rayons de lune qui projetaient l'ombre des croisées sur le sol. Megan ne s'inquiétait aucunement, mais à chaque tournant, Potter semblait s'attendre à se trouver nez à nez avec Filch ou Miss Norris, pourtant ils parvinrent à monter sans encombre au deuxième étage où se trouvait la salle des trophées.

Il n'y avait personne. Derrière les vitrines de cristal, des coupes, des écus, des plateaux, des statuettes d'or et d'argent étincelaient dans la pénombre, à la lueur du clair de lune. Potter sortit sa baguette magique – au cas où Draco se serait caché quelque part pour l'attaquer par surprise, probablement. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, mais rien ne se produisit – sans surprise.

\- Il est en retard. Peut-être qu'il s'est dégonflé, murmura Ronald.

Megan ricana, elle savait ce qui allait suivre. Au même instant, un bruit dans la pièce voisine fit sursauter ses trois camarades de sortie. Potter brandit sa baguette et ils entendirent une voix, mais ce n'était pas celle de Draco.

\- Cherche ma belle, cherche bien, ils doivent se cacher dans un coin.

C'était Filch qui parlait à Miss Norris. Frappé d'horreur, Potter fit des signes désespérés aux quatre autres pour qu'ils s'enfuient le plus vite possible. Ils filèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte opposée et parvinrent tout juste à la franchir avant que Filch entre dans la salle des trophées.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui doit se cacher quelque part, marmonna-t-il derrière eux.

Suivie des quatre autres, Megan s'engagea dans une longue galerie où s'alignaient des armures. Ils entendaient Filch qui se rapprochait et Longbottom poussa brusquement un cri apeuré. Il se mit à courir, trébucha, essaya de se rattraper en saisissant Ronald par la taille et tous deux tombèrent en renversant une armure.

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit aurait suffi à réveiller tout le château.

\- ON FILE ! Cria Potter et ils se mirent à courir sans se donner le temps de se retourner.

Parvenus à l'extrémité de la galerie aux armures, ils prirent un virage serré et foncèrent à toutes jambes à travers un dédale de couloirs. Potter avait pris la tête du groupe, très probablement sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ni de la direction qu'ils suivaient. Ils passèrent derrière une tapisserie et s'engouffrèrent dans un passage secret qu'ils parcoururent sans ralentir l'allure. Ils se retrouvèrent alors près de la salle où avaient lieu les cours d'enchantements et qui était située à des kilomètres de la salle des trophées.

\- Je crois bien qu'on l'a semé, haleta Potter, hors d'haleine.

Longbottom, plié en deux par un point de côté, essayait de retrouver sa respiration en émettant toutes sortes de bruits bizarres.

\- Je... vous... avais prévenus ! dit Hermione, le souffle court.

\- Il faut retourner à la tour de Gryffondor, dit Ronald. Et on a intérêt à se dépêcher.

\- Malfoy t'a tendu un piège, dit Hermione à Potter, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'aller au rendez-vous. Mais il a dû dire à Filch que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle des trophées.

Megan se tenait les côtes en riant et eut cependant une pensée vaguement impressionnée : Hermione avait bien tout compris.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, haleta Longbottom.

\- Tu savais ! s'exclama Potter. Tu savais que Malfoy ne viendrait pas et qu'il enverrait Filch !

\- Il faut admettre que c'était drôle, murmura Megan en parvenant peu à peu à calmer son hilarité. Vous avez fait de ces têtes !

\- Non ! S'exclama Hermione. Non, ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu l'avais manigancé avec lui, pas vrai ?

\- Non, c'est toi qui m'as parlé de ce que Potter et Ronald avaient accepté. Mais je connais Draco. Bon, allons-y.

Ce n'était pas si simple, cependant. Ils avaient à peine fait dix mètres qu'ils virent quelque chose jaillir d'une salle de classe, juste devant leur nez. C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. En les voyant, il poussa une exclamation ravie.

\- Alors, les petits nouveaux, on se promène dans les couloirs à minuit ? Je devrais le dire à Filch, déclara-t-il d'une voix vertueuse. Pour votre propre bien, ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants de malice.

\- Fiche le camp, laisse-nous passer, lança Ronald en faisant un geste pour écarter Peeves.

C'était une grave erreur.

\- ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! Hurla aussitôt Peeves. ELEVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS !

\- Ah ben bravo, laissa échapper Megan.

Ils se baissèrent pour passer sous l'esprit frappeur et coururent à toutes jambes jusqu'au bout du couloir où ils tombèrent sur une porte verrouillée.

\- On est fichus, gémit Ronald tandis qu'ils essayaient vainement d'ouvrir la porte. C'est la fin, pour nous !

Ils entendaient les bruits de pas de Filch qui courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris de Peeves.

\- Pousse-toi, grogna Hermione.

Elle prit la baguette magique de Potter, tapota la serrure et murmura:

\- _Alohomora!_

Il y eut alors un déclic et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture, refermèrent aussitôt derrière eux et collèrent l'oreille contre le panneau pour écouter ce qui se passait.

\- Où sont-ils allés, Peeves ? demandait Filch. Vite, dis-moi.

\- On dit: où sont-ils allés s'il te plaît, quand on est poli.

\- Ça suffit, Peeves, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot. Par où sont-ils partis ?

\- Je dirai quelque chose quand on me dira s'il te plaît, chantonna Peeves de son ton le plus exaspérant.

\- Bon, d'accord. S'il te plaît.

\- QUELQUE CHOSE ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je vous avais prévenu. Je dirai « quelque chose » quand on me dira s'il te plaît ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Megan et les quatre autres entendirent un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent. C'était Peeves qui prenait la fuite tandis que Filch lançait des jurons furieux.

\- Il pense que la porte est verrouillée, chuchota Potter. Je crois qu'on va s'en tirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il à Longbottom qui le tirait par la manche depuis un bon moment.

Comme Longbottom insistait, Potter se retourna et Megan l'imita. Elle hésita un instant à accepter ce que voyaient ses yeux tant c'était inattendu.

Car ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une salle, comme il l'avait cru tout d'abord, mais dans un couloir. Plus précisément, dans le couloir interdit du deuxième étage. Et à présent, ils comprenaient pourquoi l'endroit était interdit.

Devant leurs yeux, un chien monstrueux remplissait tout l'espace entre le sol et le plafond. L'animal avait trois têtes: trois paires d'yeux étincelant d'une lueur démente, trois museaux qui les flairaient en frémissant avec avidité et trois gueules bavantes hérissées d'énormes crocs jaunâtres d'où pendaient des filets de salive épais comme des cordes.

Le chien se tenait immobile, ses six yeux fixés sur eux. À l'expression de Potter, Megan comprit qu'il croyait fermement qu'ils allaient être dévorés dans les secondes qui allaient suivre. Le chien émettait des grognements semblables au tonnerre et semblait sur le point de leur bondir dessus.

\- Ah mince, lâcha-t-elle.

Potter chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte. Megan ricana en se disant qu'il devait vraiment avoir très peur pour choisir de se retourner vers Filch. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche mais elle était visiblement la seule à envisager de se battre. Trop fatiguée pour se disputer avec les quatre autres, elle choisit de les suivre.

Ils sortirent à reculons, claquèrent la porte derrière eux et se mirent à courir le long du couloir à une telle vitesse qu'ils avaient presque l'impression de voler. Filch avait dû les chercher ailleurs, car ils ne l'aperçurent nulle part. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir que lorsqu'ils furent revenus devant le portrait de la grosse dame, au sixième étage.

\- Où êtes-vous donc allés ? Demanda le portrait en voyant leurs robes de chambre qui pendaient sur leurs épaules et leurs visages écarlates, luisants de sueur.

\- Aucune importance, répliqua Potter, pantelant. Groin de porc, Groin de porc. Vite !

Le tableau pivota aussitôt. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle commune et se laissèrent tomber dans des fauteuils, tremblant de tous leurs membres.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Longbottom avait l'air d'avoir perdu à tout jamais l'usage de la parole. Megan se remit à rire. C'était agréable de rire autant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans une école ? dit enfin Ronald. S'il y a un chien au monde qui a besoin d'exercice, c'est bien celui-là!

Hermione avait retrouvé à la fois son souffle et son mauvais caractère.

\- Ça vous arrive de vous servir de vos yeux ? lança-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était ?

\- Il était par terre, non ? répondit Potter. Je n'ai pas regardé ses pattes, j'avais suffisamment à voir avec ses têtes.

\- Non, il n'était pas par terre, il était sur une trappe. On l'a mis là pour garder quelque chose, c'est évident.

\- Ouais, acquiesça Megan en se redressant. Elle a raison.

Hermione se leva et les fixa d'un regard flamboyant.

\- J'espère que vous êtes contents de vous. On aurait pu se faire tuer, ou pire, être renvoyés. Et maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher.

Ronald la regarda partir, bouche bée. Megan laissa encore échapper un petit rire avant de la suivre dans le dortoir des filles. En chemin, elle réfléchit à ce que signifiait cette trappe. Qu'est-ce que Poudlard pouvait bien avoir à cacher ainsi ? Elle se rappela alors l'article qu'elle avait lu dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , plus tôt dans la semaine, au sujet d'un cambriolage à Gringotts, dans la salle 713. D'après les gobelins, rien n'avait été volé. Comme si ce qui s'y trouvait avait déjà été enlevé... juste avant la rentrée scolaire. Et si le contenu de la chambre 713 se trouvait sous la trappe ?


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

 **HALLOWEEN**

Le lendemain, Draco sembla ne pas en croire ses yeux lorsqu'il vit que Potter et Ronald étaient toujours à Poudlard, l'air fatigué, mais la mine joyeuse. Pour Megan, les événements de la nuit n'avaient été qu'une occasion de bien rigoler et de quoi changer un peu son quotidien. Ça ne la dérangerait pas de connaître ce genre d'aventure chaque nuit. Cependant elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander ce que pouvait bien garder le chien. C'était probablement quelque chose d'une très grande valeur, ou bien quelque chose de dangereux. Ou bien les deux. Elle avait tenté d'aborder le sujet avec Hermione, mais celle-ci refusait catégoriquement de mentionner à nouveau les événements de la nuit. Et pour Longbottom, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de ne plus jamais se retrouver en présence du chien.

En descendant déjeuner, Megan se dirigea tout d'abord vers la table des Serpentard. Draco y était assis seul, Crabbe et Goyle n'étant probablement pas encore réveillés, et il n'y avait nulle trace de l'abominable Pansy Parkinson dans les environs.

\- Donner rendez-vous à Potter et Weasley dans la salle des trophées et prévenir Filch, lâcha-t-elle en s'approchant.

Draco leva les yeux, surpris.

\- Tu es au courant ? Hoqueta-t-il.

\- Oui. Je suis allée au « rendez-vous » avec eux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me suis bien amusée. Ils ont eu la trouille de leur vie. C'était pas bête comme idée. Mais vraiment lâche.

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit.

\- Qui est-ce que tu es pour me traiter de lâche ?

\- Quelqu'un qui trouve que le mieux aurait été de venir au rendez-vous, et d'affronter Potter !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait ? On sait pas encore jeter de sort !

\- Tu aurais dû venir me voir, je t'en aurais appris, idiot ! Tu lui aurais mis une vraie raclée, là ç'aurait été parfait !

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi, répliqua durement Draco.

\- La preuve que si.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ?

Megan se retourna vers Pansy Parkinson.

\- Elle n'est certainement pas venue pour voir ta tête de bouledogue, rassures-toi, répondit Megan, acide.

Parkinson ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répondre, tandis que Megan retournait vers la table des Gryffondor. On ne lui avait probablement encore jamais fait la remarque de cette frappante ressemblance.

\- Alors, ce devoir ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à droite de Fred, l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

\- Flitwick nous en a donné un, répondit le jeune homme, un peu surpris. Tu penses que tu saurais nous aider ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça concerne ?

Fred se lança dans une explication du devoir. Megan pensa qu'elle n'avait pas toutes les réponses mais lui assura que s'il lui prêtait son manuel de troisième année, elle saurait l'aider. Hermione, face à elle, sembla terriblement surprise de la voir proposer son aide à quelqu'un – elle ignorait le marché passé avec les jumeaux. Encore sous l'influence des bons moments passés au cours de la nuit, Megan la gratifia d'un léger sourire avant de se servir à manger, ce qui laissa Potter, assis un peu plus loin, perplexe.

Hermione refusait désormais de parler à Ronald et Potter, ce qui devait leur paraître plutôt avantageux. Megan était certaine que tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, à présent, c'était se venger de Draco et l'occasion leur en fut malheureusement donnée une semaine plus tard, à l'heure de la distribution du courrier.

Au moment où les hiboux envahirent la Grande Salle, comme chaque matin, l'attention des élèves fut aussitôt attirée par un long paquet que portaient une demi-douzaine de hiboux grands ducs. Megan ne s'en soucia pas jusqu'à ce que les hiboux laissent tomber le paquet devant Potter, en envoyant au passage son assiette d'œufs au bacon sur le carrelage. Un autre hibou passa juste après pour déposer une lettre sur le paquet. Alarmée par la forme familière du colis, Megan se désintéressa de son déjeuner pour regarder Potter ouvrir en premier la lettre. Il sembla alors empli d'une joie immense et montra la lettre à Ronald.

\- Un Nimbus 2000, entendit-elle Ronald marmonner avec envie. Je n'ai même jamais eu l'occasion d'en toucher un.

Megan écarquilla les yeux, ahurie. Potter venait de recevoir un Nimbus 2000 ?

Lui et Ronald se hâtèrent de quitter la salle pour aller déballer le paquet loin des regards. Hermione quitta à son tour la salle et Megan resta seule à noyer sa rage dans ses céréales.

Elle remarqua pendant le reste de la journée que Potter eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer en classe et elle devina que son esprit était obnubilé par le balai, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre et détestait.

Le midi, elle s'assit en face des jumeaux Weasley qui peaufinaient avec elle leur devoir d'enchantements. Alors qu'elle leur donnait la conclusion du travail, Fred, le second frère, se pencha vers elle pour lui confier à voix basse que le soir-même Potter avait rendez-vous avec Oliver Wood, le capitaine de l'équipe, pour un premier entraînement – avec le Nimbus 2000. Les jumeaux ne savaient pas que le garçon avait reçu ce balai, elle les en informa. Ils semblèrent ébahis, Megan, elle, était toujours furieuse.

\- Tu joues au Quidditch, toi ? Lui demanda ensuite Fred.

\- Souvent, chez moi, répondit-elle nonchalamment.

Elle eut aussitôt un pincement au cœur en se rappelant qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler du manoir Malfoy comme de chez elle.

\- Tu as ton propre balai ? S'étonnèrent les frères.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu l'emmener, cette année, puisque c'est interdit. Ça me manque.

Megan se tut aussitôt. Parler de ses sentiments à ces deux Weasley ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

\- On peut t'en prêter un, si tu veux, proposa Fred. En dehors des séances d'entraînement, bien sûr.

\- … Vraiment ?

\- Oui, acquiesça George, le premier frère. Si tu veux.

Ravie, Megan sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion. Dans l'après-midi elle partait seule sur le terrain avec à la main le balai de Fred, un Brossdur 5, de loin le meilleur balai qu'elle ait vu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard hormis le Nimbus 2000 de Potter.

À peine avait-elle décollé qu'elle put chasser de sa tête toutes ses sombres pensées, plus rien ne comptait hormis cette fantastique sensation de liberté, cette vitesse, le vent qui lui soufflait aux oreilles et faisait pleurer ses yeux. Elle traversa le terrain de long en large, aussi vite que le lui permettait le balai, traversa les anneaux, effectua diverses pirouettes, elle était libre. Elle sortit de sa poche une des boulettes de papier qu'elle avait faites pendant le cours d'Histoire de la magie et le lança de toutes ses forces. Puis, comme Potter avec le Rapeltout, les rattrapa à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle effectua à plusieurs reprises cet exercice et la boulette ne lui échappa que deux fois en plus d'une heure. Elle venait de s'amuser à lancer la boulette à travers les anneaux en se servant du plat de sa main comme d'une batte lorsque des clappements de main lui parvinrent. Elle se retourna et vit dans les gradins un jeune homme brun, bien bâti, à qui elle donnait au moins seize ans, applaudir. Méfiante, elle s'approcha de lui en gardant une certaine distance entre eux. D'après sa robe, il était élève de Gryffondor.

\- C'était absolument incroyable ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu voles super bien ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Toi, comment tu t'appelles ? Répondit Megan, méfiante.

\- Oliver Wood, répondit le jeune homme, un peu surpris de son attitude.

\- Tu es le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, se rappela Megan.

Elle atterrit dans les gradins, à côté de lui et accepta de lui serrer la main.

\- Megan Buckley.

Elle fut surprise de s'entendre se présenter sous son surnom. D'ordinaire, elle donnait son prénom entier aux inconnus, pour éviter qu'ils ne se permettent trop de familiarités.

\- Tu es en quelle année ? Deuxième ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vue... Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas proposée pour le poste d'attrapeur ?

\- Je suis en première année, expliqua Megan, tout de même flattée qu'il lui ait donné un an de plus. Et de toute manière je sais que tu as un nouvel attrapeur, Potter, donc...

\- Comment tu le sais ? C'est supposé rester secret !

\- Les jumeaux Weasley me l'ont dit.

\- On ne peut vraiment pas leur faire confiance ! Pesta Oliver.

\- Je n'en ai parlé à personne.

Megan se surprit à nouveau elle-même. En effet, au lieu de filer voir Draco comme elle avait dit aux jumeaux qu'elle comptait le faire, elle avait gardé le secret. Pourquoi ?

\- Ils me font confiance, ajouta-t-elle d'un air ahuri.

\- Dans ce cas... Ah, je t'avoue que si je n'avais pas trouvé Potter avant toi, je t'aurais prise dans l'équipe !

\- Je ne voudrais pas être dans l'équipe.

Ah ? Megan avait l'impression d'avoir deux personnalités qui se contredisaient, parfois...

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Oliver qui semblait considérer qu'être dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison était le plus grand des honneurs.

\- Je t'expliquerais peut-être un jour, répondit Megan qui considérait en avoir déjà dit bien assez. J'ai des devoirs, je dois y aller. Et toi tu as un entraînement à assurer.

Megan enfourcha son balai et décolla.

\- À bientôt, la salua Oliver avant qu'elle ne file en direction du château.

Au moins la journée n'aura pas été tellement mauvaise, finalement.

Deux mois passèrent, à une vitesse ahurissante. Megan commençait tout juste à prendre ses marques et à s'habituer à la vie à Poudlard, si différente de celle qu'elle avait pu imaginer au cours des précédentes années. Les cours devenaient de plus en plus intéressants, maintenant qu'ils avaient vu les notions les plus élémentaires, Hermione et elle se supportaient de mieux en mieux, elle avait pris l'habitude d'aider les jumeaux Weasley dans leurs devoirs en échange d'un prêt de balai et elle prenait un étonnant plaisir à parler Quidditch avec Oliver, Fred, George et les deux poursuiveuses de l'équipe : Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet. Quant à Draco, un étrange équilibre c'était installé entre eux : ils se retrouvaient parfois seuls dans les couloirs ou dans la cour, échangeaient quelques nouvelles, discutaient puis se séparaient. Personne n'était au courant de ces petits rendez-vous officieux, et ça leur convenait.

Au matin d'Halloween, les élèves se réveillèrent dans une délicieuse odeur de citrouille qui flottait dans les couloirs. Mieux encore, le professeur Flitwick leur annonça qu'il allait leur apprendre à faire voler des objets. Tout le monde en rêvait depuis qu'il l'avaient vu envoyer le crapaud de Longbottom à travers la classe dans un magnifique vol plané, et Megan était certaine d'y arriver facilement avec d'autres objets que des cailloux. Le professeur Flitwick demanda aux élèves de se répartir en équipes de deux. Potter avait Seamus Finnigan pour partenaire (ce fut visiblement pour lui un soulagement car Longbottom lui avait lancé un regard plein d'espoir). Ronald, lui, dut faire équipe avec Hermione Granger. Il était difficile de dire lequel des deux en était le plus fâché. Elle ne leur avait plus parlé depuis le jour où le balai de Potter était arrivé.

\- Et surtout, n'oubliez pas le mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris, couina le professeur Flitwick, perché sur sa pile de livres comme à son habitude. Le poignet très souple, levez, tournez, souvenez-vous, on lève et on tourne. Et prononcez distinctement la formule, c'est très important. N'oubliez jamais le sorcier Baruffio qui avait une prononciation défectueuse et dont la femme s'est retrouvée avec un bison sur les épaules au lieu d'un vison.

C'était apparemment très difficile pour la plus grande partie de la classe. Potter et Seamus levèrent, tournèrent, mais la plume qu'ils auraient dû envoyer dans les airs restait immobile sur la table. Seamus s'énerva tellement qu'il la toucha du bout de sa baguette magique et y mit le feu. Megan ricana en regardant Potter l'éteindre avec son chapeau.

A la table voisine, Ronald n'avait pas beaucoup plus de chance.

 _\- Wingardium Leviosa_ _!_ S'écriait-il en agitant ses longs bras comme un moulin à vent.

\- Tu ne prononces pas correctement, lança Hermione.

\- Tu dois dire Win-gar-dium Leviosa, renchérit Megan d'un ton absent.

\- Et accentuer le "gar", appuya Hermione.

Megan avait pour partenaire Dean Thomas qui ne se débrouillait pas mieux que les autres. Leur plume était toujours posée sur leur table, et Megan était insensible aux efforts de son camarade, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, trop occupée à regarder les autres ne pas y arriver.

\- Vous pourriez le faire, vous qui êtes si intelligentes ! répliqua Ron.

Les deux filles échangèrent un coup d'œil. Hermione releva les manches de sa robe, Megan se redressa, elles donnèrent un coup de baguette magique et articulèrent nettement: _Wingardium Leviosa_!

Leurs plumes s'élevèrent alors dans les airs, et s'immobilisèrent à plus d'un mètre au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Félicitations, très bien ! s'écria le professeur Flitwick en applaudissant. Regardez, tout le monde, Miss Granger et Miss Buckley ont réussi !

Ce qui eut pour effet de porter à son comble l'exaspération de Ronald.

À la fin du cours, Megan sortit derrière Ronald et Potter, à côté d'Hermione, et toutes deux purent entendre Ronald dire à son ami :

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse supporter Hermione. C'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille-là !

Megan tourna la tête vers Hermione qui venait de fondre en larmes. Elle les dépassa en les bousculant sans se retourner.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a entendu, dit Potter.

\- Et alors ? répliqua Ronald qui semblait soudain un peu mal à l'aise. Elle a bien dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des idiots, dit Megan.

Elle les fusilla du regard avant de les dépasser et de suivre Hermione. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser seule sa camarade éplorée.

Hermione courut jusque dans les toilettes des filles et s'y enferma. Megan, un peu essoufflée après avoir dû courir elle aussi pour suivre sa camarade, se laissa glisser contre la porte fermée des cabinets et posa sa tête contre le bois.

\- Vas-t'en, Meganna! Cria Hermione.

\- Megan, la corrigea la jeune fille, à sa propre surprise. Et j'ai pas l'intention de partir. Tu peux crier et pleurer tant que tu veux, tu connais pas de sortilège assez puissant pour me faire partir.

\- Et pourquoi tu resterais, _Megan_? Répliqua Hermione d'une voix pleine de sanglots.

\- Parce qu'on ne laisse pas seule quelqu'un qui pleure. Sauf quand il s'agit de moi.

\- Tu crois que toi tu es différente ? Que tu peux faire aux autres ce que t'aimerais pas qu'on te fasse ?

\- Oui. Maintenant vas-y, hurle, imagine que je suis Potter, Weasley, et tous les autres. Faut que ça sorte.

Et sans plus tergiverser, Hermione obéit et pendant un long moment, Megan supporta sans rien dire les cris hystériques d'Hermione qui déversa sur elle toute sa colère et sa peine de ne pas savoir comment se faire des amis et de ne pas pouvoir être aimée telle qu'elle était. La crise dura toute l'après-midi et si Megan pu endurer cela, c'est qu'elle avait déjà elle-même hurlé jusqu'à en percer les tympans des voisins et se déchirer les cordes vocales. Lorsque des filles voulurent entrer dans les toilettes, les cris d'Hermione et le regard terrifiant de Megan les en dissuadèrent.

À l'heure du dîner, lorsqu'elle jugea qu'Hermione n'avait plus besoin d'elle, elle quitta les toilettes des filles et se rendit à la Grande Salle, gratifiant au passage Potter et Ronald d'un regard noir lorsqu'elle les croisa.

La Grande Salle avait été décorée spécialement pour Halloween : des milliers de chauves-souris voletaient dans la salle et fondaient sur les tables en de gros nuages noirs qui faisaient vaciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées. Les mets du festin apparurent tout à coup dans les plats d'or, comme lors du banquet de début d'année.

Megan avait commencé à se servir lorsque le professeur Quirrell entra dans la salle en courant, le turban de travers, le visage déformé par la terreur. Tout le monde le regarda se précipiter sur le professeur Dumbledore, s'effondrer à moitié sur la table et balbutier, hors d'haleine:

\- Un troll... dans les cachots... Je voulais vous prévenir...

Puis il tomba évanoui sur le sol.

Il y eut alors un grand tumulte dans la salle et le professeur Dumbledore dut faire exploser des gerbes d'étincelles à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique pour rétablir le silence.

\- Messieurs les préfets, veuillez immédiatement ramener vos camarades dans les dortoirs de vos maisons, ordonna-t-il.

Percy fut à son affaire.

\- Suivez-moi ! Lança-t-il. Les premières années, restez groupez ! Vous n'aurez rien à craindre du troll si vous m'obéissez ! Restez derrière moi. Attention, écartez-vous, laissez passer les premières années ! Allons, écartez-vous, je suis Préfet, figurez-vous !

\- Comment un troll a-t-il pu entrer dans le château ? S'étonnait Potter tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier.

\- Je n'en sais rien, il paraît qu'ils sont complètement idiots, dit Ronald. Peut-être que Peeves l'a fait venir en guise de blague pour Halloween.

Les élèves de Gryffondor se frayèrent un chemin à travers un groupe d'élèves de Poufsouffle qui refluaient en désordre.

\- Au fait, dit Potter en saisissant le bras de Ronald. Je viens d'y penser...

\- Hermione ? Dit Megan qui venait d'y penser.

Ils se retournèrent vers elle. Elle posait sur eux un regard de reproche.

\- Quoi, Hermione ? demanda Ronald, agressif.

\- Elle n'est pas au courant, pour le troll, lui rappela Potter.

Ronald se mordit la lèvre.

\- Bon, ok, on va la chercher, dit-il, il vaudrait mieux que Percy ne nous voie pas.

Ils rejoignirent discrètement les Poufsouffle qui partaient dans l'autre sens, se glissèrent dans un couloir latéral et se précipitèrent vers les toilettes des filles. Ils venaient de tourner le coin lorsqu'ils entendirent derrière eux des pas précipités. Megan poussa aussitôt Potter et Ronald derrière la statue d'un griffon. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil et aperçurent le professeur Snape qui traversa le couloir et disparut.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? murmura Potter. Il ne devrait pas être descendu dans les cachots avec les autres professeurs ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Ronald.

Et Megan n'en savait pas plus.

Ils se faufilèrent en silence dans l'autre couloir pour essayer de voir où allait Snape.

\- Il va au deuxième étage, dit Potter.

\- Est-ce que vous sentez ça ? chuchota Megan.

Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans le couloir, un mélange de vieille chaussette et de toilettes mal entretenues. Ils entendirent alors un grognement sourd et un bruit de pas sonores, comme des pieds géants qui martelaient le sol. Ronald montra du doigt un autre couloir qui partait vers la gauche: tout au bout, une masse énorme s'était mise en mouvement et avançait dans leur direction. Ils se recroquevillèrent dans l'obscurité et regardèrent la chose apparaître à la lueur d'une fenêtre que traversait un rayon de lune.

C'était un spectacle surprenant. Près de quatre mètres de hauteur, une peau grise et terne comme de la pierre, un corps couvert de verrues qui avait l'air d'un énorme rocher au sommet duquel était plantée une petite tête chauve de la taille d'une noix de coco. La créature avait des jambes courtes, épaisses comme des troncs d'arbre avec des pieds plats hérissés de pointes. L'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégageait défiait l'imagination. Le monstre tenait une gigantesque massue qui traînait par terre au bout de son bras d'une longueur interminable.

Le troll s'arrêta devant une porte et jeta un coup d'œil. Il agita ses longues oreilles comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il se baissa et s'engouffra lentement dans l'ouverture.

\- La clef est dans la serrure, murmura Potter. On pourrait la fermer.

\- Bonne idée, dit Ronald, un peu nerveux.

\- Allons-y, dit Megan.

Elle se releva et s'approcha de la porte ouverte sans peur. La bouche sèche, Ronald et Potter la rejoignirent en semblant prier pour que le troll n'ait pas l'idée de sortir au même moment. D'un bond, Potter parvint à attraper la clé, à claquer la porte et à la verrouiller.

Ravis de leur victoire, ils se mirent à courir le long du couloir, mais un cri perçant les arrêta net. C'était un cri déchirant, désespéré, et il venait de derrière la porte qui retenait le troll prisonnier.

\- Oh non, dit Ronald, aussi pâle que le Baron Sanglant.

\- C'était la porte des toilettes des filles, balbutia Potter, horrifié.

\- Hermione ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous les trois.

Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de faire volte-face et de se précipiter pour aller rouvrir la porte. Les doigts tremblants, Potter dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour tourner la clé dans la serrure, pressé par une Megan qui sentait enfin la peur la gagner. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à pousser la porte, Hermione, plaquée contre le mur du fond, paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Le troll s'avançait vers elle en arrachant les lavabos des murs sur son passage,

\- Essayez de l'attirer ailleurs ! lança Potter à Ronald et Megan.

Il ramassa un robinet et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Le troll s'arrêta à deux mètres d'Hermione, se retourna d'un mouvement lent et lourd et cligna ses petits yeux stupides pour essayer de voir ce qui venait de faire ce bruit. Son regard mauvais tomba alors sur Potter. Le troll hésita un instant, puis s'avança vers lui en soulevant sa grosse massue.

\- Hé, toi ! cria Megan qui s'était glissé de l'autre côté de la pièce. _Wingardium Leviosa_ _!_

À l'aide de sa baguette, elle envoya sur lui un tuyau, mais le troll ne sentit pas le choc sur son épaule. Il avait entendu le cri, en revanche, et il s'arrêta à nouveau, tournant vers Megan et Ronald son mufle repoussant, ce qui donna à Potter le temps de passer derrière lui et de se précipiter sur Hermione.

\- Viens ! Cours ! Cria-t-il en essayant de la tirer vers la porte.

Mais elle était incapable de faire un geste et restait collée au mur, la bouche grande ouverte, figée de terreur. Leurs cris qui s'étaient répercutés en écho dans le couloir avaient rendu le troll fou furieux. Il poussa un rugissement et marcha droit sur Megan et Ronald qui étaient les plus près de lui et n'avaient aucune issue. Empoignant sa baguette magique, Potter fit alors quelque chose de très stupide: il prit son élan, sauta au cou du troll et parvint à s'accrocher derrière lui. Le troll ne sentait pas le poids de Potter, en revanche, il sentait très bien la baguette magique qui lui était entrée droit dans une narine. Avec un cri de douleur, la créature se trémoussa et brandit sa massue, Potter toujours accroché à son cou. À tout instant, le troll pouvait le jeter à terre d'un coup de patte ou réussir à lui abattre sa massue sur la tête.

Hermione s'était effondrée sur le sol, à moitié évanouie. Ronald sortit sa propre baguette magique, sans très bien savoir ce qu'il allait en faire. A tout hasard, il reprit l'idée de Megan:

 _\- Wingardium Leviosa!_

Aussitôt, la massue s'arracha toute seule de la main du troll, s'éleva très haut dans les airs, se retourna lentement et s'abattit avec un craquement sinistre sur la tête de son propriétaire. La créature vacilla en direction d'Hermione, toujours recroquevillée contre le mur. Sans savoir d'où venait ce sort, Megan pointa sa baguette vers elle et Hermione fut projetée d'un mètre sur le côté. Le troll tomba en avant, à quelques centimètres des pieds d'Hermione, face contre terre, avec un bruit sourd qui fit trembler toute la pièce.

Potter, entraîné dans sa chute, se releva, les jambes flageolantes, le souffle court. Ronald était resté immobile, la baguette toujours levée, contemplant la masse inanimée du monstre.

Ce fut Megan qui rompit le silence:

\- Waouh, siffla-t-elle. Bien joué, Ronald.

Ronald rougit sous ses taches de rousseur. La jeune fille n'avouait pas facilement être impressionnée mais le garçon avait agi au-delà de tout ce dont elle l'avait cru capable.

\- Il... il est mort ? Bégaya Hermione.

\- Je ne crois pas, dit Potter. Il doit simplement être assommé.

Il se pencha et récupéra sa baguette magique qui était restée enfoncée dans la narine du troll. Elle était à présent couverte d'une espèce de colle grise pleine de grumeaux.

\- Beuâââârk ! De la morve de troll...

Il essuya la baguette sur le monstre.

Des bruits de pas sonores leur firent lever la tête. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte du vacarme qu'ils avaient produit, mais bien entendu, les rugissements et la chute du troll n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Un instant plus tard, le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans la pièce, suivie de près par Snape et Quirrell qui fermait la marche. Quirrell jeta un coup d'œil au troll, laissa échapper un gémissement et s'assit sur un siège de toilettes, une main sur le cœur. Megan lui jeta un regard méprisant.

Snape se pencha sur le troll. Le professeur McGonagall regardait Megan, Ronald et Potter qui ne l'avaient jamais vue aussi furieuse. Ses lèvres étaient livides.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous est passé par la tête ? dit-elle avec une colère froide.

Potter échangea un regard avec Ronald qui tenait toujours sa baguette en l'air. Megan resta de marbre.

\- Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre dortoir?

Snape jeta à Potter un regard féroce. Potter baissa les yeux et Megan réprima un ricanement. Une petite voix s'éleva alors:

\- Professeur McGonagall, ne soyez pas trop sévère s'il vous plait. Ils étaient venus me chercher.

\- Miss Granger!

Hermione avait réussi à se relever.

\- J'étais partie à la recherche du troll parce que je… je croyais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les trolls...

Stupéfait, Ronald lâcha sa baguette magique et Megan haussa les sourcils avec incrédulité. Hermione Granger venait de mentir à un professeur !

\- S'ils ne m'avaient pas trouvée, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Harry lui a enfoncé sa baguette magique dans le nez, Megan m'a empêchée de me faire écraser par le troll et Ron a réussi à l'assommer avec sa propre massue. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Le troll était sur le point de me tuer quand ils sont arrivés.

\- Dans ce cas..., dit le professeur McGonagall en les fixant tous les quatre. Mais laissez-moi vous dire, Miss Granger, que vous êtes bien sotte d'avoir cru que vous pourriez vaincre un troll des montagnes à vous toute seule.

Hermione baissa la tête. Tous restèrent silencieux. Voir Hermione faire semblant d'avoir enfreint le règlement pour leur sauver la mise, c'était comme si Snape s'était mis à leur distribuer des bonbons.

\- Miss Granger, votre conduite coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor, dit le professeur McGonagall. Vous me décevez beaucoup. Si vous n'êtes pas blessée, vous feriez bien de retourner dans votre tour. Les élèves terminent le repas de Halloween dans leurs maisons respectives.

Hermione s'en alla aussitôt.

Le professeur McGonagall se tourna alors vers Megan, Ron et Potter.

\- Je vous répète que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, mais il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves de première année qui auraient été capables de combattre un troll adulte. Vous faites gagner cinq points chacun à Gryffondor. Le professeur Dumbledore sera informé de tout cela. Vous pouvez partir.

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la pièce et montèrent les escaliers en silence. En dehors de tout le reste, c'était un grand soulagement de pouvoir échapper à l'horrible odeur du troll.

\- On aurait dû gagner plus de quinze points, marmonna Ronald.

\- Dix, tu veux dire, corrigea Potter. Une fois qu'on a enlevé ceux qu'a perdus Hermione.

\- C'était bien de sa part de nous tirer d'affaire, admit Ronald. Mais enfin, on lui a vraiment sauvé la vie.

\- Elle n'aurait pas eu de besoin de nous si on ne l'avait pas enfermée avec la créature, leur rappela Megan, furieuse contre elle-même de ne pas avoir tout de suite constaté leur erreur.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

\- Groin de porc, dirent-ils et le tableau les laissa passer.

La pièce commune était bondée et bruyante. Tout le monde mangeait, sauf Hermione qui les attendait à la porte. Il y eut un moment de silence gêné, puis, sans se regarder, Ronald, Hermione et Potter dirent « Merci » et tous les quatre se ruèrent sur les assiettes pleines de victuailles.

À compter de ce moment, Hermione devint amie avec Ronald et Potter. Il se crée des liens particuliers lorsqu'on fait ensemble certaines choses. Abattre un troll de quatre mètres de haut, par exemple. Quant à Megan, elle se rapprocha un peu plus d'eux mais sans pour autant nouer avec eux une relation semblable à celle qu'elle avait avec Draco. Si elle commençait à apprécier Ronald et Hermione, elle montrait toujours beaucoup de froideur envers Potter : ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient abattu un troll ensemble qu'elle allait lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait onze ans auparavant.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

 **LE MATCH DE QUIDDITCH**

 **L** e temps froid de novembre enveloppa de glace les montagnes qui entouraient l'école et la surface du lac prit une couleur d'acier. Chaque matin, le sol était couvert de givre et l'on voyait Hagrid, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau, qui dégivrait les balais sur le terrain de Quidditch.

La saison de Quidditch avait commencé. Le samedi suivant, l'équipe de Gryffindor allait jouer son premier match après des semaines d'entraînement: Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Si Gryffondor gagnait, son équipe prendrait la deuxième place du championnat.

Presque personne n'avait vu Potter s'entraîner. Il était devenu l'arme secrète de l'équipe et Oliver le gardait soigneusement à l'écart. Il y avait eu des fuites, cependant, et l'on savait qu'il jouerait au poste d'attrapeur. Megan suivait de près l'affaire, devenue relativement proche des membres de l'équipe avec qui elle s'entendait bien – hormis Potter, bien entendu.

Les avis concernant la performance de Potter étaient partagés : certains lui affirmaient qu'il allait être brillant et d'autres lui promettaient de le suivre avec un matelas pour amortir sa chute. Megan s'amusait beaucoup de la proposition des seconds, bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'intention de chercher à amortir la chute du garçon si cela devait arriver.

S'il y en avait une qui soutenait réellement Potter, c'était Hermione. Son amitié lui avait été réellement utile : elle l'avait aidé à faire ses devoirs pour compenser le temps qu'il passait à s'entraîner et elle lui avait également prêté _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ dont la lecture s'était, parait-il, révélée très instructive. Megan avait déjà lu le livre une demi-douzaine de fois depuis qu'Hermione l'avait déniché à la bibliothèque pour le premier cours de vol – en secret, elle l'avait lu dans le dortoir lorsqu'elle était seule. Elle en savait déjà long sur le sujet mais avait appris entre autres qu'il existait sept cent fautes possibles au Quidditch et qu'elles avaient toutes été commises au cours d'un match de la Coupe du Monde en 1473, que le Vif d'Or était à l'époque un petit oiseau rond et extrêmement rapide appelé le Vivet doré, que les premiers Cognards étaient des pierres volantes ou que le sortilège du Coussinage qui rendait confortables les manches des balais avait été inventé en 1820 par Eliott Smethwyck.

Hermione était un peu moins à cheval sur le règlement depuis que Megan, Potter et Ron l'avaient sauvée du troll et elle se montrait beaucoup plus aimable avec eux trois. Megan se fichait bien des règles et commençait à sentir poindre un sentiment d'amitié pour Hermione, pour des raisons absolument inexplicables. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de discuter ou de plaisanter avec Ron qui s'avérait relativement drôle, bien que pas autant que ses frères avec qui Megan s'entendait de mieux en mieux. Quant à Potter, elle restait toujours aussi distante avec lui.

Trois jours avant le match, Megan revenait du stade où elle était allée voler avec le Brossdur de George. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés à cause du vent et elle avait les joues rosies par le froid. Elle venait d'arriver dans le stade lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Draco.

\- Megan, lâcha-t-il, surpris.

\- Draco, le salua-t-elle.

Son regard se posa sur le balai.

\- Ce n'est pas le tien.

\- Non.

\- A qui il est ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est pas celui de Potter, précisa Megan en devinant ses pensées. J'accepterais même pas une bouteille d'encre vide de sa part.

\- Vraiment ? Répliqua Draco. Vous avez l'air amis, maintenant, tous les deux.

\- On ne l'est pas, assura Megan avec une grimace dégoûtée.

Draco regarda l'écusson de Gryffondor brodé sur la robe de Megan.

\- Quelle équipe tu vas soutenir, samedi ?

\- Les deux, je suppose.

Draco haussa les sourcils.

\- Amuses-toi bien, lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

\- Tu as remarqué que je ne joue pas dans l'équipe ! Lança-t-elle.

\- C'est bien la seule trahison que tu n'aies pas encore faite ! Répondit Draco sans se retourner.

Megan serra les dents, blessée, et ajouta à sa liste des raisons de ne pas entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor le fait que ce serait pour Draco la trahison ultime.

La veille du premier match de Quidditch, Megan, Hermione, Potter et Ron s'étaient retrouvés dans la cour pendant la récréation. La température était glaciale, mais Hermione avait réussi à fabriquer par un tour de magie un feu vif et clair qu'elle pouvait transporter dans un bocal de confiture et qui répandait une douce chaleur. Debout côte à côte, ils se réchauffaient à la flamme bleue du bocal en la cachant soigneusement derrière eux, de peur qu'on la leur confisque, lorsqu'ils virent Snape traverser la cour. Megan remarqua aussitôt qu'il boitait. Snape décela sans doute une vague culpabilité dans l'expression des visages de ses camarades et il clopina droit vers eux. Il n'avait pas vu le feu, mais, de toute évidence, il cherchait quelque chose à leur reprocher.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez là, Potter ? demanda-t-il.

C'était _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_. Potter lui montra le livre.

\- Il est interdit d'emporter les livres de la bibliothèque en dehors des murs du château, fit observer Snape. Donnez-le-moi et j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor.

\- Ca, c'est une règle qu'il vient d'inventer, marmonna Potter tandis que Snape s'éloignait en claudiquant.

Je me demande ce qu'il s'est fait à la jambe,dit Megan d'un ton songeur.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère que ça lui fait mal, dit Ron d'un ton amer.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était particulièrement bruyante, ce soir-là. Megan, Potter, Ron, et Hermione étaient assis près de la fenêtre. Les deux filles vérifiaient leurs devoirs pour le cours d'enchantements. Hermione ne les aurait jamais laissés copier sur elle (sinon, comment feriez-vous pour apprendre quelque chose ?), mais Megan donna toutes les bonnes réponses à Ron qui les montra à Potter.

Ce dernier ne tenait plus en place depuis que Snape lui avait confisqué son livre. Il leur annonça alors qu'il avait l'intention d'aller voir le professeur pour le lui redemander.

\- Moi, je reste ici, répondirent en chœur Ron et Hermione.

Megan ne prit pas la peine de répondre, absolument pas désireuse de passer un moment seule avec Potter qui paraissait convaincu que Snape ne pourrait pas refuser si d'autres professeurs étaient présents et entendaient sa requête. Il quitta alors seul la salle commune pour se rendre dans la salle des professeurs. Il ne s'absenta que pendant un très court laps de temps, au grand dam de Megan à qui il n'avait pas manqué lorsqu'il revint, essoufflé, comme s'il avait grimpé les escaliers quatre à quatre.

\- Alors, tu l'as eu, ton livre ? demanda Ron. Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Dans un murmure, Potter leur raconta qu'il avait vu seuls Filch et Snape dans la salle des professeurs. Snape avait relevé sa robe de sorcier au-dessus des genoux et Potter avait pu voir une blessure sanglante sur une de ses jambes que Filch devait l'aider à soigner avec des pansements. Le professeur avait mentionné le chien à trois têtes que les camarades avaient rencontré plus tôt dans l'année. Dès lors que Snape et Filch avaient vu Potter, ils l'avaient chassé en hurlant.

\- Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? Conclut-il, le souffle court. Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes le soir de Halloween. C'était là qu'il allait quand on l'a vu. Il essaye de s'emparer de ce que garde le chien ! Et je suis prêt à parier mon balai qu'il a laissé entrer ce trolle exprès pour faire diversion.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Il n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille ! Dit-elle. Même s'il est désagréable, il n'essaierait pas de voler quelque chose que Dumbledore a mis en lieu sûr.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tous les profs sont des saints ? Dit Ron. Moi, je suis d'accord avec Harry, je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en Rogue.

Ils se tournèrent tous trois vers Megan, attendant son avis.

\- Je me demande ce que ce chien peut bien garder, dit-elle, fixant le feu du regard.

La question avait tourné dans un coin de sa tête depuis le soir où ils avaient fait face à la créature. Elle était certaine que ça avait un lien avec le contenu de la chambre 713, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle possédait. Elle avait lu la presse avec attention mais rien n'avait été divulgué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle à Hermione lorsqu'elles montèrent se coucher.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Hermione avec regrets.

Au matin, le ciel était clair, l'air sec et froid. La Grande Salle sentait bon la saucisse frite et retentissait de conversations joyeuses qui portaient toutes sur le match de Quidditch. Hermione tenta de faire avaler quelque chose à Potter qui disait ne pas avoir faim et Megan pensa que le pauvre petit devait avoir l'estomac noué par l'approche de son premier match qui allait débuter dans moins d'une heure.

\- Harry, tu dois prendre des forces, dit Seamus Finnigan. Les attrapeurs sont toujours la cible principale des adversaires.

\- Merci, Seamus, répondit Potter en le regardant couvrir ses saucisses de ketchup.

Megan se retint d'aller donner une accolade à Finnigan.

Vers onze heures, toute l'école était rassemblée sur les gradins du stade. De nombreux élèves étaient équipés de jumelles. Megan, Ron, Hermione, Longbottom, Finnigan et Dean Thomas s'étaient assis côte à côte tout en haut et les cinq amis de Potter avaient déployé une grande bannière sur laquelle était écrit: « Potter président ». Megan (de mauvaise grâce) et Hermione avaient réussi le matin même un tour de magie qui avait rendu les lettres lumineuses. Dean Thomas avait dessiné en dessous un énorme lion Gryffondor.

Bientôt les équipes sortirent sur le terrain, Potter marchant devant Fred et George. Ils furent accueillis par des acclamations enthousiastes. Megan restait réservée, se rappelant sa discussion avec Draco quelques jours auparavant.

Debout au milieu du terrain, son balai à la main, Madame Hooch était chargée d'arbitrer le match.

\- Je veux que la rencontre soit placée sous le signe du fair-play, prévint-elle lorsque tous les joueurs se furent rassemblés autour d'elle.

Megan eut le sentiment qu'elle s'adressait tout particulièrement à Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard. Flint semblait avoir du sang de troll dans les veines.

\- En position sur vos balais, s'il vous plaît.

Madame Hooch donna alors un grand coup de sifflet et les quinze balais s'élevèrent aussitôt dans les airs.

\- Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe Gryffondor, s'empare immédiatement du Souafle, dit le commentateur. Cette fille est décidément un excellent poursuiveur, et en plus, elle est plutôt jolie...

\- JORDAN!

\- Excusez-moi, professeur.

Le commentaire du match était assuré par Lee Jordan, le meilleur ami des jumeaux Weasley et le professeur McGonagall le surveillait de près. Megan, qui s'entendait presque aussi bien avec Lee qu'avec les jumeaux, sourit, amusée. Le commentaire promettait d'être intéressant.

\- Angelina passe à Alicia Spinnet, qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléante. Nouvelle passe à Johnson et… non, c'est Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Serpentard qui reprend le Souafle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts adverses, il va mar… non, le tir est arrêté par Oliver Wood, le gardien de Gryffondor.

L'action se précipita. Protégée des Cognards par les frères Weasley, Angelina Johnson parvint à marquer le premier but pour l'équipe des Gryffindor. Sur les gradins, les supporters de Gryffondor saluèrent l'exploit avec des cris de joie tandis que les partisans des Serpentard se répandaient en lamentations. Encore une fois, Megan ne montra aucun débordement de joie.

\- Poussez-vous un peu, là.

\- Hagrid!

Megan, Ron et Hermione se serrèrent pour laisser à Hagrid, le gigantesque garde-chasse, la place de s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Megan était partie dans l'idée qu'il n'était qu'une brute épaisse stupide et qui n'était qu'un serviteur à Poudlard, comme on le lui avait décrit chez les Malfoy, mais elle avait découvert avec le temps qu'il était en règle générale gentil, pas si bête et qu'il avait aux yeux de beaucoup presque le statut d'un professeur. Elle devait admettre, au contact de Hagrid comme des Weasley, que certaines des idées des Malfoy étaient fausses.

\- Je regardais depuis ma cabane, dit le géant en tapotant une grosse paire de jumelles accrochées autour de son cou. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose que d'être dans le stade. On n'a pas encore vu le Vif d'or?

\- Non, dit Ron. Harry n'a pas eu grand-chose à faire pour le moment.

Megan leva les yeux vers l'intéressé. A califourchon sur son balai, Potter volait au-dessus du terrain, scrutant l'espace autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le Vif d'or. Lorsqu'Angelina avait marqué le premier but, il avait fait quelques loopings pour manifester sa joie, mais il n'avait rien fait d'utile jusque-là. Un Banger fonça sur lui mais il parvint à l'éviter et Fred se lança à sa poursuite avant de l'envoyer vers Marcus Flint.

\- Serpentard reprend le Souafle, dit Lee. Le poursuiveur Pucey évite deux Cognards, les deux frères Weasley et Bell, la poursuiveuse, et fonce vers—attendez un peu est-ce que c'était le Vif d'Or ?

Un murmure parcourut la foule tandis qu'Adrian Pucey perdait le Souafle, trop occupé à regarder par-dessus son épaule l'éclat d'or qui venait de passer à côté de son oreille gauche.

Potter plongea aussitôt dans sa direction. Terence Higgs, l'attrapeur des Serpentard l'avait vu également et ils foncèrent côte à côte pour essayer de l'attraper. Les Poursuiveurs semblaient s'être désintéressés du jeu et regardaient les deux attrapeurs au coude à coude.

Potter – ou plutôt son balai – était plus rapide que Higgs. Il fit donner toute la puissance du Nimbus 2000. Marcus Flint tenta alors de bloquer Potter qui dévia violemment de sa trajectoire. Un grand cri de rage monta des gradins réservés aux Gryffondor tandis que Potter, cramponné au manche, parvenait de justesse à se maintenir sur son balai.

\- Faute ! hurlèrent les supporters de Gryffondor.

Madame Hooch rappela Flint à l'ordre et ordonna un coup franc en faveur des Gryffondor. Bien entendu, la confusion qui régnait sur le terrain avait permis au Vif d'or de s'échapper, et Megan regretta de ne pas avoir vu Potter s'écraser.

\- Renvoyez-le ! hurla Dean Thomas dans les gradins. Carton rouge !

\- On n'est pas au football, l'interrompit Ron. On ne peut pas renvoyer les joueurs, au Quidditch – et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un carton rouge ?

Mais Hagrid approuvait Dean.

\- On devrait changer les règles, Flint aurait pu faire tomber Harry de son balai.

Megan se retint de dire qu'elle trouvait justement cela très drôle. Lee, quant à lui, avait du mal à ne pas prendre parti.

\- Donc, après cette scandaleuse tricherie...

\- Jordan! protesta le professeur McGonagall.

\- Je voulais dire après cette faute révoltante...

\- Jordan, je vous préviens...

\- D'accord, d'accord. Flint a failli tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et donc Gryffondor bénéficie d'un penalty repris par Spinnet et c'est Gryffondor qui garde le Souafle.

Lorsque le jeu eut repris, Potter évita un Cognard qui fonçait sur lui. Au même moment, son balai fit une violente embardée. Pendant une fraction de seconde, tous crurent qu'il allait tomber et Megan pria pour que ça arrive. Mais il se maintint. Le balai eut un nouveau sursaut, comme un cheval de rodéo qui aurait essayé de le désarçonner. Megan le regarda zigzaguer en multipliant les embardées, se demandant ce qui se passait. Elle avait beau ne pas le trouver extraordinaire, Potter savait correctement piloter un balai, et ce manège était anormal.

Lee continuait de commenter:

\- Serpentard prend le Souafle avec Flint qui passe à Spinnet qui passe à Bell – frappée au visage par un Cognard , j'espère qu'elle a le nez cassé – non, non, je plaisantais, professeur... Oh non! SERPENTARD MARQUE !

Les supporters de Serpentard poussèrent des acclamations et Megan se retint d'applaudir. Cependant elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à avoir remarqué le manège de Potter. Le Nimbus 2000 prenait lentement de l'altitude en continuant ses soubresauts.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que fabrique Harry, grommela Hagrid qui l'observait avec ses jumelles. Je me demande s'il n'a pas perdu le contrôle de son balai... Ça m'étonnerait, pourtant...

Brusquement, des doigts se pointèrent en direction de Potter. Son balai s'était mis à tourner sur lui-même et il parvenait tout juste à se cramponner au manche. La foule laissa échapper une exclamation de terreur. Le Nimbus 2000 venait de faire une embardée plus violente que les autres, désarçonnant Potter qui avait réussi à se rattraper au manche d'une seule main et restait suspendu dans le vide.

\- Vous croyez que le balai a pris un coup quand Flint a bloqué Harry ? s'inquiéta Seamus.

\- Impossible, répondit Megan, très calme. Il n'y a que la magie noire qui puisse dérégler un balai. Aucun élève n'arriverait à faire ça à un Nimbus 2000.

A cet instant, Hermione arracha les jumelles des mains de Hagrid, mais au lieu de les diriger vers Potter, elle les pointa sur la foule des spectateurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grommela Ron, le teint grisâtre.

\- Je le savais, dit Hermione d'une voix haletante. C'est Snape. Regarde !

Megan plissa les yeux dans la direction indiquée et Ron s'empara des jumelles. Snape se trouvait au milieu des gradins qui leur faisaient face. Il fixait Potter des yeux et ses lèvres remuaient comme s'il avait récité des formules magiques.

\- Il est en train de jeter un sort au balai, dit Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit Ron.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit Megan.

Non pas qu'elle ait la moindre envie de venir en aide à Potter, mais toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour faire de la magie.

\- Je viens avec toi, renchérit Hermione.

Avant que Ron ait pu ajouter un mot, les deux filles avaient disparu. Megan jeta un coup d'œil à Potter. Son balai vibrait avec force et il ne pourrait probablement pas tenir très longtemps. Les spectateurs horrifiés s'étaient levés et regardaient les frères Weasley qui essayaient d'attraper Potter pour le prendre sur leur balai, mais leurs efforts étaient inutiles. Chaque fois qu'ils approchaient, le Nimbus 2000 prenait encore un peu plus d'altitude pour rester hors de leur portée. Ils firent alors des cercles au-dessous de Potter en espérant le rattraper s'il tombait. Pendant ce temps, Marcus Flint s'était emparé du Souafle et avait marqué cinq buts dans l'indifférence générale.

Megan et Hermione se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux gradins où se trouvait Snape et coururent le long de la rangée qui était juste derrière la sienne. Au passage, Megan bouscula le professeur Quirrell qui tomba tête la première. Sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, elle poursuivit sa course et elles parvinrent à la hauteur de Snape. Elles s'accroupirent alors derrière lui, Megan sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule magique. Aussitôt, la baguette projeta des gerbes d'étincelles bleues sur la robe de Snape.

Le professeur mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que le bas de sa robe de sorcier avait pris feu. Le cri d'horreur qu'il poussa prouva aux filles qu'elles avaient réussi leur coup. Une formule magique d'Hermione fit alors rentrer les flammes dans le bocal qu'elle avait dans la poche et elles repartirent à quatre pattes le long de la rangée. Snape ne s'était aperçu de rien, mais elles avaient réussi à détourner son attention. Là-haut, loin au-dessus du terrain, Potter put soudain faire un rétablissement et reprendre une position normale sur son balai, et Megan avait contenté son besoin de magie.

\- Ça y est ! Elles ont réussi ! s'exclama Ron, à l'autre bout du stade.

Lorsque Potter redescendit en piqué vers le sol, Megan remarqua qu'il avait une main plaquée contre sa bouche, comme s'il était sur le point de vomir. Il atterrit brutalement sur la pelouse du stade, toussa et un objet doré tomba alors au creux de sa main.

\- J'ai attrapé le Vif d'Or ! Hurla-t-il en agitant le bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Et le match prit fin dans la plus totale confusion.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Marcus Flint continuait de hurler:

\- Il ne l'a pas attrapé, il l'a quasiment avalé !

Mais comme aucune règle du jeu ne l'interdisait, Gryffondor avait bel et bien remporté le match par cent soixante-dix points contre soixante. Megan, cependant, n'entendit rien de ce qui se disait sur le terrain. Elle prenait un thé fort dans la cabane de Hagrid, en compagnie de Ron, d'Hermione et de Potter.

\- C'est Snape qui a fait le coup, affirma Ron. On l'a vu, Hermione, Megan et moi. Il était en train de jeter un sort à ton balai. Il te fixait des yeux en marmonnant des formules magiques.

Potter sembla surpris et Megan devina que cela s'expliquait par le fait que Ron l'ait appelée par son surnom. Potter était le seul qu'elle n'avait pas laissé l'appeler autrement que par son prénom entier. Il avait tenté, une fois, d'imiter les autres, mais elle l'avait gratifié d'un regard glacial et il n'avait plus retenté l'expérience.

\- Allons, ce sont des bêtises, répliqua Hagrid qui n'avait pas entendu un mot de ce que Ron, Megan et Hermione s'étaient dit sur les gradins. Pourquoi Snape aurait-il fait ça?

Potter, Ron, Megan et Hermione échangèrent un regard en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui répondre. Potter décida de dire la vérité.

\- J'ai fait une découverte à son sujet, annonça-t-il à Hagrid. Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes le, soir de Halloween et il s'est fait mordre. Il voulait sûrement voler ce que le chien doit garder.

Hagrid lâcha la théière.

\- Vous avez vu Fluffy ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Fluffy ? répéta Megan en haussant les sourcils.

\- Il est à moi. Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder...

Hagrid s'interrompit.

\- Garder quoi ? demanda aussi Megan.

\- Non, ça suffit, ne me posez plus de questions, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. C'est top secret.

\- Mais Snape essaye de voler ce que garde votre chien.

\- Ce sont des bêtises, répéta Hagrid. Snape est un professeur de Hogwarts, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il essayé de tuer Harry ? s'écria Hermione. Je sais ce que ça veut dire de jeter un sort. J'ai tout lu là-dessus ! Il faut fixer les yeux sur l'objet ou la personne visé et Snape n'a pas cillé une seule fois, je l'ai bien vu !

\- Et moi, je te dis que tu as tort, s'emporta Hagrid. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le balai de Harry s'est comporté de cette manière, mais jamais Snape n'essaierait de tuer un élève ! Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, tous les quatre. Vous êtes en train de vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regardent absolument pas. Et c'est très dangereux. Alors, oubliez ce chien et oubliez ce qu'il garde, c'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel...

\- Ah, tiens ! s'exclama Potter. Il y a donc un nommé Nicolas Flamel dans le coup ?

Hagrid eut soudain l'air furieux contre lui-même.


	8. Chapter 8

**8  
** **NOËL**

 **N** oël approchait. Un jour de la mi-décembre, Poudlard se réveilla sous une épaisse couche de neige. Le lac avait gelé et les jumeaux Weasley reçurent une punition pour avoir fabriqué des boules de neige magiques qui suivaient Quirrell partout où il allait en visant son turban. Malgré cela ils tiraient une certaine fierté d'être parvenus à faire rire Megan.

Hagrid s'occupait de soigner les quelques hiboux qui arrivaient à traverser l'air glacé pour apporter le courrier, frigorifiés.

Tout le monde attendait les vacances avec impatience. Des feux de cheminée chauffaient la Grande Salle et la salle commune de Gryffondor mais les couloirs étaient parcourus de courants d'air glacés et un vent polaire faisait trembler les fenêtres des salles de classe. Le pire, c'était les cours du professeur Snape, dans le cachot glacial où les élèves se serraient contre les chaudrons pour essayer de se protéger du froid.

\- Je plains beaucoup les malheureux qui devront rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances parce que personne n'en veut à la maison, lança un jour Draco pendant un cours de potions.

Il avait dit cela en regardant Potter. Crabbe et Goyle pouffèrent de rire, mais Potter n'y prêta aucune attention et Draco sembla refroidi par l'expression de Megan. Celle-ci éprouvait de grandes difficultés à dissimuler la tristesse que lui inspirait l'approche des vacances. Elle ne rentrerait pas au manoir comme prévu avant la rentrée car les Malfoy ne voudraient plus d'elle dès qu'ils auraient appris qu'elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor.

Draco avait été plus désagréable que jamais depuis le match de Quidditch. Dégoûté par la défaite des Serpentard, il avait essayé de mettre les rieurs de son côté en répétant partout que la prochaine fois, on pourrait remplacer Potter par un crocodile en train de bâiller. Bien que Megan ait souri en l'entendant, il s'était très vite rendu compte que sa plaisanterie n'amusait personne d'autre car tout le monde avait été impressionné par la virtuosité avec laquelle Potter avait réussi à s'accrocher à son balai. Jaloux et furieux, Draco se consolait en saisissant toutes les occasions de rappeler que Potter n'avait pas de famille digne de ce nom.

Potter, en effet, était orphelin, comme tout le monde le savait. Il avait été confié à sa seule famille, un oncle et une tante Moldus qui le détestaient et détestaient la magie. Megan avait tâché de ne pas s'attarder sur les ressemblances entre leurs histoires respectives. Emily et Roger ne la détestaient ni elle, ni la magie.

Le professeur McGonagall était passée dans les classes la semaine précédente pour faire la liste des élèves qui resteraient à Poudlard pour les vacances et Potter avait été le premier à s'inscrire, au grand dam de Megan. La bonne nouvelle était que Ron et ses frères passeraient également leurs vacances au collège, car Mr et Mrs Weasley devaient se rendre en Roumanie pour aller voir leur fils Charlie. De plus, elle aurait deux semaines de répit avant de devoir affronter à nouveau la distance entre elle et Draco, qui se serait accentuée après les vacances chez ses parents – elle le savait. Pour le moment, ils continuaient à partager de courts moments ensemble, quelques fois par semaine.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours de potions, un énorme sapin avançait dans le couloir en haletant, soufflant, ahanant. Les deux pieds immenses qu'on voyait dépasser trahissaient la présence de Hagrid derrière le sapin.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide? demanda Ron en passant la tête parmi les branchages.

\- Non, non, ça va, merci.

\- Vous pourriez dégager le chemin ? lança derrière eux la voix sèche de Draco. Tu essayes de te faire un peu d'argent de poche, Weasley ? Tu vises la place de Garde-chasse quand tu sortiras de Poudlard ? C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un de ta famille, la cabane de Hagrid doit avoir l'air d'un palace.

Ron se rua sur Draco au moment même où Snape montait l'escalier. Sa voix couvrit celle de Megan qui n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer entre ses deux amis.

\- WEASLEY!

Ron lâcha Draco.

\- Il a été provoqué, professeur, dit Hagrid en montrant sa grosse tête hirsute derrière le sapin. Malfoy a insulté sa famille.

\- C'est possible, Hagrid, mais il est interdit de se battre, à Poudlard, répliqua Snape d'un ton doucereux. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, Weasley, et estimez-vous heureux que ce ne soit pas davantage. Allez, filez, maintenant.

Avec un ricanement, Draco, Crabbe et Goyle avancèrent dans le couloir en repoussant le sapin qui répandit des aiguilles sur le sol. Megan les suivit des yeux, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage pour ne laisser personne se douter de ses sentiments.

\- Je l'aurai, dit Ron entre ses dents. Un de ces jours, je l'aurai.

Megan se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait prendre parti. Draco avait toujours été son meilleur ami et aujourd'hui les jumeaux et Ron prenaient petit à petit sa place, mais elle refusait toujours de le perdre.

\- Je les déteste, ces deux-là, ajouta Potter. Snape et Malfoy.

\- Allons, un peu de gaieté, c'est bientôt Noël, dit Hagrid. Venez un peu avec moi, on va aller voir la Grande Salle, c'est une merveille.

Tous les quatre suivirent Hagrid et son arbre jusqu'à la Grande Salle où le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick s'affairaient à installer les décorations.

\- Ah, Hagrid, le dernier arbre, mettez-le tout au bout, là-bas, s'il vous plaît.

La Grande Salle était magnifique. Des guirlandes de gui et de houx étaient suspendues aux murs et pas moins d'une douzaine d'arbres de Noël se dressaient tout autour de la salle, certains recouverts de glaçons scintillants, d'autres de chandelles allumées. C'était bien plus magique que tous les Noël que ses Moldus avaient pu lui offrir.

Il reste combien de jours avant les vacances ? demanda Hagrid.

\- Un seul, répondit Hermione. Au fait, Harry, Megan, Ron, nous avons encore une demi-heure avant le déjeuner, nous devrions aller à la bibliothèque.

\- Tu as raison, dit Ron, s'arrachant à la contemplation du professeur Flitwick qui faisait apparaître au bout de sa baguette magique des boules d'or qu'il accrochait aux branches du nouveau sapin.

\- La bibliothèque ? dit Hagrid en les suivant dans le hall. Juste avant les vacances ? Vous êtes vraiment passionnés!

\- Oh, ce n'est pas pour travailler, répondit Megan, provocatrice, piquée au vif par l'altercation entre Draco et depuis que vous avez parlé de Nicolas Flamel, on essaye de savoir qui c'est.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Hagrid, interloqué. Écoutez-moi, je vous ai dit de laisser tomber. Ce que le chien garde, ce n'est pas votre affaire.

\- On veut simplement savoir qui est Nicolas Flamel, c'est tout, dit Hermione.

\- A moins que vous ne vouliez nous le dire vous-même pour nous épargner d'autres recherches, ajouta Potter. Nous avons déjà consulté des centaines de livres et nous n'avons rien trouvé. Pourtant, je suis sûr d'avoir lu son nom quelque part.

\- Je ne dirai rien, répondit simplement Hagrid.

\- Dans ce cas, on cherchera tous seuls, dit Ron.

Et ils filèrent vers la bibliothèque tandis que Hagrid les regardait d'un air mécontent.

Le nom de Nicolas Flamel était le seul indice dont ils disposaient pour essayer de découvrir ce que Snape voulait voler, mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas trouvé trace du personnage dans les dizaines d'ouvrages consultés. Ils ne savaient pas très bien par où commencer, car, à la plus grande frustration d'Hermione et Megan qui voyaient là une lacune majeure à leur culture irréprochable, ils ignoraient ce que Nicolas Flamel avait fait qui soit digne de figurer dans un livre. Il n'était pas dans _Les Grands Sorciers du XXe siècle_ ni dans _Les noms célèbres du monde magique contemporain_ , ni dans _Les Grandes Découvertes magiques_ , encore moins dans _Étude des récents progrès de la sorcellerie_. Il restait des milliers et des milliers de livres sur les étagères. Feuilleter tous ces volumes représentait une tâche immense, mais ils n'avaient pas renoncé pour autant.

Megan et Hermione étudièrent une liste de titres et de thèmes qui pouvaient faire allusion à Nicolas Flamel tandis que Ron se promenait le long des étagères en prenant des livres au hasard. Potter, lui, s'était aventuré du côté de la Réserve, mais il fallait un mot de l'un des professeurs pour avoir accès aux ouvrages qu'on y conservait et ils savaient bien qu'ils n'obtiendraient jamais une telle autorisation. Les livres de la Réserve traitaient de magie noire, une matière qui n'était jamais enseignée à Poudlard. Seuls quelques étudiants de dernière année qui faisaient des recherches poussées sur la défense contre les forces du Mal pouvaient les consulter.

Potter se fit chasser de la bibliothèque par Madame Pince, la désagréable bibliothécaire comparable à un vieux vautour, car il ne trouva aucune raison pour justifier sa présence aux abords de la Réserve. Avec Megan, Ron et Hermione, ils avaient décidé qu'il valait mieux ne pas demander à Madame Pince où ils pourraient dénicher des renseignements sur Nicolas Flamel. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque que Snape découvre ce qu'ils cherchaient. Potter resta donc dans le couloir en attendant les trois autres qui poursuivaient leurs recherches. Megan était plus frustrée que jamais, abasourdie de ne pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Tout comme Potter, elle était certaine d'avoir déjà entendu parler de Nicolas Flamel ou d'avoir lu quelque chose sur lui, et ne pas être capable de retrouver quoi la mettait un peu plus de mauvaise humeur.

Il y avait peu d'espoir qu'ils trouvent la réponse à leurs questions ce soir-là. Leurs recherches avaient duré quinze jours mais comme ils n'avaient pu y consacrer que quelques moments par-ci par-là entre deux cours, il n'était pas surprenant qu'ils aient fait chou blanc. Ils auraient eu besoin de rester beaucoup plus longtemps à la bibliothèque sans avoir continuellement Madame Pince sur le dos.

Cinq minutes après que Potter ait dû quitter la bibliothèque, les trois autres le rejoignirent en faisant non de la tête et ils allèrent déjeuner.

\- Vous continuerez à chercher pendant que je ne serai pas là, hein ? dit Hermione. Et si jamais vous trouvez quelque chose, envoyez-moi tout de suite un hibou.

\- Tu pourrais demander à tes parents s'ils savent quelque chose sur Flamel, suggéra Ron. Avec eux, tu ne risques rien.

\- Rien du tout, en effet, assura Hermione. Ils sont dentistes.

Megan esquissa un sourire, moqueuse malgré elle. De son côté, elle n'avait rien dit à ses trois camarades au sujet de sa famille. La seule chose qu'ils savaient c'était qu'elle s'était inscrite à contrecœur sur la liste de ceux qui resteraient à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël.

Lorsque les vacances commencèrent, Megan accorda moins de temps que prévu à leurs recherches. Elle avait le dortoir pour elle toute seule puisque Hermione et leurs deux camarades de chambre étaient parties en vacances et la salle commune ne rassemblait plus grand monde ce qui lui laissait de nombreux moments de paix qu'elle occupait à méditer sur ses nouvelles relations et sur son amitié avec Draco qui se dégradait. De plus elle était hantée par l'été qui approchait. Supporterait-elle de le passer chez elle avec Emily et Roger comme elle le faisait avant de connaître les Malfoy ?

Elle ne passa pas beaucoup de temps avec Ron et Potter – souhaitant éviter ce dernier autant que possible. Elle consacrait plutôt son temps aux jumeaux Weasley et à leur ami Lee Jordan, au Quidditch ou à sa naissante amitié avec Oliver Wood. Elle s'entraîna à effectuer tous les sorts appris depuis la rentrée dans des salles de classe vides et relu tous ses livres.

Elle dû prêter à contrecœur son jeu d'échecs version sorcier à Potter. Ron lui apprenait à jouer car le garçon ne connaissait que la version Moldu. Les règles étaient les mêmes mais les pièces de la version sorcier étaient vivantes, ce qui leur donnait l'air d'une armée partant à la bataille. Ron avait un jeu ancien – ayant appartenu à son grand-père – et n'avait aucun mal à leur faire faire ce qu'il voulait, mais le jeu de Megan, aussi distant et têtu que sa propriétaire, ne faisait aucune confiance à Potter qui ne savait pas très bien jouer, contestant sans cesse ses décisions, jetant la confusion dans le jeu.

\- Allons, ne m'envoie pas là-bas, disait le fou ou la tour. Tu n'as donc pas vu son cavalier ? Tiens, envoie plutôt celui-là. Lui, on peut se permettre de le perdre.

La veille de Noël, Megan se coucha en pensant au lendemain. C'était son premier Noël sans les Malfoy depuis des années. Elle se demanda s'ils lui enverraient un cadeau, cette année. Ils devaient savoir pour sa Répartition, désormais. Draco avait bien dû leur expliquer pourquoi il était venu sans elle pour les vacances. Mais le cadeau avait peut-être déjà été acheté et envoyé...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle trouva un tas de paquets au pied de son lit et Eleyna ulula en guise de bonjour. Megan lui caressa la tête avec un sourire puis s'assit au pied de son lit pour déballer ses cadeaux, seule.

Le premier paquet venait de Roger et Emily. Il s'agissait d'une plume taillée pour écrire, de bouteilles d'encre de diverses couleurs et d'une carte. À vrai dire, la plume était absolument inutilisable, ils avaient dû acheter ça dans une boutique de Moldus qui n'avaient jamais utilisé de plume de leur vie, croyant qu'elle ne serait pas différente d'une plume de sorcier. Elle jeta l'objet sous son lit. Au moins l'encre pourrait servir, si elle n'était pas de trop mauvaise qualité. Sur la carte était dessiné un Père Noël, personnage fictif Moldu symbole de Noël. Ils lui souhaitaient de joyeuses fêtes, espéraient qu'elle passait de bons moments dans son école de magie, qu'elle s'était fait des amis et qu'ils la reverraient bientôt – comme si elle allait accepter de venir chez eux pendant les prochaines vacances ! La carte alla rejoindre la plume.

Le deuxième paquet contenait une édition du livre _Figures et exploits des joueurs de Quidditch_ , du même auteur que _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ , ainsi qu'un diplôme de « La sorcière la plus têtue de l'Histoire de la Magie » fait main. Les deux cadeaux venaient des frères Weasley qui avaient glissé un petit mot dans le paquet avec leurs signatures. Megan en fut surprise et touchée. Elle ne s'attendait absolument par à cette attention et sentit même quelques larmes lui brûler les yeux.

Son état ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle découvrit que le troisième paquet était de la part d'Oliver. Il contenait divers accessoires de Quidditch que Megan n'avait jamais pensé à s'acheter. Bien qu'encore incroyablement surprise et bouleversée de recevoir un cadeau de la part de connaissances récentes, elle vit là un clin d'œil de la part du capitaine de l'équipe qui entendait fermement l'avoir comme remplaçante si jamais Potter où même un autre membre de l'équipe devait être indisponible pour une rencontre sportive.

Ron lui avait offert un assortiment de chaque bonbon qu'il connaissait et Hermione une boîte de Chocogrenouilles et un livre sur les sortilèges de défense, ce qui réjouit Megan qui aurait de nouveaux sorts à travailler.

Il y avait aussi un cadeau de Lee Jordan, un beau bracelet tissé en poils de Demiguise avec un fermoir en forme de Vif d'Or. Megan fut surprise de recevoir aussi un cadeau de sa part, et ses larmes lui brûlèrent encore un peu plus les yeux. Elle était aussi époustouflée que Lee ait pu se procurer un tel objet. En effet, la Demiguise est un animal très difficile à capturer en raison de sa capacité à se rendre invisible dès qu'il se sent menacé, de plus sa fourrure argentée et soyeuse, une fois tissée, entrait dans la composition des capes d'invisibilité, ce qui faisait de cet attribut un bien rare et cher.

Les deux derniers cadeaux furent les plus difficiles à encaisser, émotionnellement. Le premier était un collier en argent avec un M, signifiant aussi bien Megan que Malfoy, avec un serpent vert qui s'enroulait autour, et le second un album contenant des photos de toutes les années passées avec les Malfoy, les plus beaux souvenirs que Megan possédait. Les deux provenaient respectivement de Narcissa et Lucius, et de Draco.

Elle aurait littéralement fondu en larmes si Fred et George Weasley n'avaient pas choisi ce moment pour entrer dans le dortoir.

\- Salut Meggie ! Lança le premier.

Les deux frères s'obstinaient à la surnommer de manière diverse et variées et elle avait fini par les laisser faire, lasse de les reprendre. Et ils étaient si... attachants.

Elle poussa du pied le collier et l'album sous son lit pour les dissimuler au regard des jumeaux, et leur adressa un sourire, le plus beau qu'ils aient vu sur son visage.

\- Salut, dit-elle. Joyeux Noël.

\- Joyeux Noël, répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- Alors, t'as ouvert tes cadeaux ? Demanda George, excité comme un enfant.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup pour le livre et... le diplôme.

Les frères éclatèrent de rire, ravis de leur plaisanterie.

\- Tu les as bien mérités ! Affirma Fred. Et est-ce que... ah, tu ne l'as pas encore ouvert.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Megan en fronçant les sourcils.

Son regard se posa alors sur un paquet qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Informe et enveloppé dans du papier kraft, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'expéditeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Ouvre, tu verras, dit George d'un ton énigmatique.

Craignant une nouvelle blague des deux farceurs, c'est avec prudence qu'elle défit l'emballage. Elle découvrit alors un innocent pull en laine visiblement tricoté à la main, noir, décoré d'un M doré. Les jumeaux portaient eux aussi un pull-over semblable, bleu, dont l'un portait un grand « F » sur la poitrine et l'autre un « G ».

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- C'est notre mère qui en fait tous les ans à tous les membres de la famille, expliqua Fred. On lui a dit qu'on avait une amie qui faisait la tête depuis un moment, elle a dû se dire qu'un pull te remonterait le moral.

Megan sentit à nouveau des larmes briller dans ses yeux et elle détourna le regard.

\- Eh, ça va ? S'enquit George.

\- Oui, assura-t-elle sans mentir. Ça va. On devrait aller voir les autres ! Ajouta-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Allez-y, je range tout ça et je vous rejoins.

Les frères hochèrent la tête et quittèrent le dortoir. Megan poussa un soupir, essuya une larme qui avait échappé à son contrôle puis se pencha pour ramasser le collier et l'album. Ses doigts effleurèrent la carte et la plume et elle sortit les quatre cadeaux de dessous son lit. Prise d'un élan d'amour pour tout le monde, elle posa la carte sur sa table de chevet glissa la plume dans son sac de cours. Elle rangea l'album sous son matelas, attacha le collier et le bracelet à son cou et à son poignet, posa ses deux livres sur son lit et les accessoires de Quidditch dans sa valise. Après avoir fixé le diplôme au mur, au-dessus de son lit, d'un coup de baguette, Megan s'habilla, cacha le collier sous son col, enfila le pull puis quitta son dortoir en mangeant un des Chocogrenouilles d'Hermione, une poignée des bonbons de Ron dans la main. Elle entendit d'ailleurs la voix de ce dernier l'appeler alors qu'elle arrivait dans la tour des garçons.

\- Megan?

\- Oui? Répondit-elle en entrant.

Ron et Potter portaient tous deux aussi un pull à la mode Weasley. Celui de Ron était violet et celui de Potter vert émeraude.

\- Je ne savais pas que maman t'en avais fait un, à toi aussi, s'étonna Ron.

\- On lui a dit qu'elle faisait la tête depuis un moment, avoua Fred.

\- On s'est dit qu'un pull lui remonterait le moral, ajouta George.

\- Vous êtes idiots, répliqua Megan avec un sourire.

Fred tenta de lui chatouiller les côtes et elle l'esquiva dans un éclat de rire. Potter sourit et seule l'allégresse que ressentait Megan en ce moment lui chassa de la tête l'idée de le frapper.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ?

Percy Weasley passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'air réprobateur. Lui aussi avait commencé à déballer ses cadeaux, car il avait sur le bras un gros pull-over dont Fred s'empara.

\- P comme Préfet ! Mets-le, Percy, nous, on les a déjà mis. Même Harry et Megan en ont reçu un.

\- Je-ne-veux-pas-le mettre, protesta Percy tandis que les jumeaux l'obligeaient à enfiler le pull en faisant à moitié tomber ses lunettes.

\- Tu n'es pas avec les préfets, aujourd'hui, dit George. Noël, c'est une fête de famille.

Ils traînèrent alors Percy hors de la pièce, les bras immobilisés par le pull.

Megan n'aurait pas cru passer un aussi bon réveillon. Des gens qu'elle considérait comme des amis auprès d'elle, des dindes rôties, saucisses grillées, sauces onctueuses, confiture d'airelles et partout sur les tables, des pochettes-surprises avec des pétards qui explosaient en faisant jaillir des cadeaux. Potter en partagea un avec Fred qui explosa comme un canon en les enveloppant d'un nuage de fumée bleue et il en sortit un chapeau de contre-amiral ainsi que plusieurs souris blanches vivantes.

Des bûches de Noël et du pudding suivirent les dindes. Percy faillit se casser une dent en trouvant une Mornille en argent dans sa part. Le professeur Dumbledore avait troqué son chapeau pointu de sorcier pour un bonnet à fleurs qu'il avait trouvé dans une pochette-surprise et il riait en écoutant Flitwick lui raconter une histoire drôle. Hagrid avait le teint de plus en plus rouge. Il réclama une nouvelle bouteille de vin, puis il embrassa sur la joue le professeur McGonagall qui, à la grande surprise de Megan gloussa de contentement, les joues soudain écarlates, le chapeau de travers.

Lorsque Megan quitta la table, elle avait les bras encombrés de cadeaux découverts dans les pétards surprises, notamment des bouteilles d'encre invisible, une lotion pour peau verdâtre et une boîte de nids de cafard. Les souris blanches de Potter avaient disparu et Megan devina qu'elles devaient avoir servi de dîner à Miss Norris.

Megan, Potter et les Weasley passèrent l'après-midi à faire des batailles de boules de neige dans le parc. Puis, frigorifiés, mouillés, essoufflés, ils retournèrent auprès du feu, devant la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor où Potter étrenna son jeu d'échecs version sorcier trouvé dans les pétards surprises en se faisant battre à plate couture par Megan qui en tira un peu plus de joie. Il était certain que Potter aurait eu moins de chances de perdre si Percy ne s'était pas autant acharné à l'aider.

Ils allèrent ensuite prendre un thé accompagné de sandwiches à la dinde, de petits pains, de gâteaux à la confiture et de pudding de Noël. Somnolents et le ventre plein, ils regardèrent Percy se lancer à la poursuite de Fred et de George dans toute la tour de Gryffondor pour récupérer son insigne de préfet qu'ils lui avaient volé. Megan riait, elle se sentait mieux que jamais depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Le soir, Megan monta la première dans son dortoir. Malgré les événements joyeux, toute la journée, elle n'avait cessé de penser à l'album photo envoyé par Draco. Elle le tira de sous son lit et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. La première photo remontait à la rencontre de Draco et Megan, un peu plus de trois ans auparavant. Elles étaient rangées par ordre chronologique et la jeune fille put voir les dernières années de sa vie défiler sous ses yeux, se retrouvant plongée dans ses meilleurs souvenirs avec la famille Malfoy. Ses premiers vrais contacts avec le monde de la magie, les anniversaires de Draco, les Noël, l'achat de son Nimbus 2000, la réception de leur lettre pour Poudlard...

Megan s'endormit la tête posée sur les pages ouvertes de l'album. Tous ces souvenirs, au moins, elle ne les perdrait pas.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

 **Nicolas Flamel**

 **P** endant tout le restant des vacances, Megan passa le plus clair de son temps avec ses nouveaux amis, évitant Potter et impressionnant Oliver en bravant le froid et le mauvais temps pour aller voler sur le terrain en utilisant les balais qu'on lui prêtait. Le capitaine organisa un entraînement sans Potter au cours duquel elle prit sa place de Attrapeur et passa un excellent moment.

Ce fut seulement à la fin des vacances qu'elle se retrouva avec ses amis de première année. Hermione venait de rentrer et Ron et Potter les avait réunies pour leur parler d'une découverte que Potter avait faite. Un miroir, dans une salle de classe vide, qui permettait de contempler ce dont on avait le plus envie. Potter s'était vu avec ses parents décédés et Ron couvert d'honneur et de gloire. Potter s'y était rendu trois fois avant que le professeur Dumbledore, ce vieux cinglé, ne lui conseille d'arrêter, mais il n'avait, disait-il, cessé d'y penser.

\- Tu vois, Dumbledore avait raison, ce miroir pourrait finir par te rendre fou, dit Ron après que Potter leur ai raconté ses cauchemars.

Il rêvait en effet que ses parents disparaissaient dans un éclair de lumière verte tandis qu'une aiguë lançait un petit rire aigrelet. De quoi donner envie à Megan de vomir. Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, c'était un souvenir, mais le pauvre petit garçon était trop jeune quand ses parents avaient été assassinés pour pouvoir s'en souvenir. Pauvre petite chose, il ne savait pas ce que c'était de revivre chaque nuit la mort de ses parents que l'on avait vécue de manière parfaitement consciente. Et c'était à lui qu'on avait permis de contempler ce qui lui faisait le plus envie, lui encore, le célèbre Harry Potter qui avait défait Voldemort. Il n'était qu'un bébé, il n'avait rien fait consciemment, il n'avait rien d'un héros. Il avait juste tout détruit, il avait précipité la vie de Megan dans les ténèbres, et il était resté célèbre pour _ça_.

Quant à Hermione, elle était partagée entre l'horreur à l'idée que Potter se promène dans les couloirs la nuit (Si Filch t'avait attrapé) et la déception qu'il n'ait toujours pas trouvé qui était Nicolas Flamel.

Ils avaient presque abandonné tout espoir de trouver quoi que ce soit sur Flamel dans un livre de la bibliothèque, même si Potter comme Megan restaient persuadés qu'ils avaient lu son nom quelque part.

Dès le début du deuxième trimestre, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter recommencèrent à feuilleter les livres de la bibliothèque pendant les récréations. Potter avait encore moins de temps que les trois autres à cause de l'entraînement de Quidditch qui avait repris, mais Megan n'avait pas envie de l'en excuser. Il faisait pourtant peine à voir lorsqu'il rentrait de ses entraînements, trempé en raison de la pluie incessante qui avait fait fondre la neige. Cette même pluie n'avait cependant pas modéré les ardeurs d'Oliver qui faisait travailler son équipe plus dur que jamais – il avait vu Megan braver les intempéries pendant les vacances et considérait que si une première année qui ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe y arrivait, les autres y arriveraient aussi.

En effet, si l'équipe de Gryffondor arrivait à gagner le prochain match qui les opposerait aux Poufsouffle, ils passeraient devant les Serpentard dans la course au championnat pour la première fois depuis sept ans.

Un jour où la pluie avait rendu le terrain particulièrement boueux, Potter arriva dans la salle commune tout dégoulinant et sale. Ron et Hermione étaient alors en train de jouer aux échecs sous le regard absent de Megan qui ruminait depuis qu'elle avait appris pour le miroir du Riséd. Les échecs étaient le seul jeu auquel Hermione perdait et, aux yeux de Ron et Potter, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus de bien.

\- Attends, ne me parle pas pour l'instant, dit Ron lorsque Potter vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Je dois me concen... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclama-t-il soudain en voyant la tête de son meilleur ami.

Megan leva les yeux. À voix basse pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre, Potter leur annonça l'intention de Snape d'arbitrer le prochain match de Quidditch.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu joues, dit aussitôt Hermione.

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu es malade, renchérit Ron.

\- Fais semblant de t'être cassé la jambe, suggéra Hermione.

\- Je peux vraiment te casser la jambe, proposa Megan.

\- Impossible, répondit-il, il n'y a pas d'attrapeur remplaçant dans notre équipe. Si je déclare forfait, Gryffondor ne pourra pas jouer du tout.

Megan savait que s'il déclarait forfait, Oliver se tournerait vers elle. Cependant elle ne savait pas si elle voulait représenter l'équipe de Gryffondor sous le regard de Draco qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis son retour des vacances.

À cet instant, Longbottom atterrit à plat ventre dans la salle commune. Ses jambes étaient collées l'une à l'autre, conséquence bien connue d'un mauvais sort très courant appelé le maléfice du Bloque-jambes. Comment avait-il réussi à arriver jusqu'ici, nul ne le savait. Il avait dû faire tout le chemin en sautillant à pieds joints jusqu'au sommet de la tour.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Hermione qui s'empressa de prononcer la formule magique annulant les effets du sortilège. Les jambes de Longbottom se détachèrent aussitôt l'une de l'autre et il se releva en tremblant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Hermione en le faisant asseoir entre Ron et Potter.

\- C'est Malfoy, répondit Longbottom d'une voix chevrotante. Je l'ai croisé devant la bibliothèque. Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour s'entraîner à lancer ce mauvais sort.

\- Va voir le professeur McGonagall, conseilla Hermione. Racontes-lui ce qui s'est passé.

Longbottom refusa d'un signe de tête.

\- Ça me rapporterait encore plus d'ennuis, marmonna-t-il.

\- Il faut que tu te défendes ! Intervint Ron. Il a pris l'habitude de marcher sur tout le monde, il ne faut pas lui faciliter la tâche en se couchant devant lui.

\- Je sais bien que je ne suis pas assez courageux pour être à Gryffondor, Malfoy me l'a déjà dit, sanglota Longbottom.

Et à ce sujet, Draco avait raison, songea Megan. Longbottom n'oserait jamais se défendre face à lui.

Potter fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un Chocogrenouille et le donna à Longbottom qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

\- Tu vaux douze fois mieux que Malfoy, dit-il. C'est le Choixpeau qui a décidé de t'envoyer à Gryffondor, non ? Et Malfoy, où est-il, lui ? Chez ces horribles Serpentard!

\- C'est bon, t'as fini ?

Potter se retourna vers Megan dont la colère venait d'éclater. Devant son regard assassin, Potter eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Quoi ? Bégaya-t-il.

\- Pour qui tu te prends, Potter ? S'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Draco pour parler de lui comme ça ?

\- Il se prend pour un roi ici, je te rappelle ! Répliqua Potter en paraissant retrouver un semblant d'assurance. Il marche sur tout le monde !

\- Et toi tu te comportes comme un petit saint, peut-être ? Le gentil Potter n'a rien à se reprocher ? Qui fait de son mieux pour l'humilier le plus souvent possible ? Qui cherche à avoir sa ridicule petite vengeance ? Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre, au final !

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la salle commune, bouillonnante de rage. Sans savoir où elle allait, elle descendit un escalier. Comment osait-il parler ainsi ? Ce n'était qu'un égoïste !

\- Megan ...

Elle se retourna et son regard fulminant se posa sur Fred et George qui descendaient les escaliers d'un pas rapide.

\- J'n'ai pas envie de vous entendre me demander d'aller m'excuser ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- On n'en avait pas l'intention, lui assura George.

\- On s'est juste dit qu'il valait garder un œil sur toi le temps que ça redescende, histoire d'éviter un meurtre sanglant dans le château, précisa Fred dont le regard brillait toujours.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas en être les victimes, vous feriez mieux de retourner d'où vous venez, répliqua-t-elle, nullement amusée.

\- Pourquoi tu défends Malfoy ? Demanda George en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas pire que Potter, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide.

\- Harry ne jette pas des sorts sur les autres pour s'amuser, et il ne cherche pas à se faire respecter de tous.

\- Il est trop idiot pour réussir à jeter un sort correctement, et il cherche plutôt à briller, cracha Megan.

\- C'est quoi le problème entre vous ? Hoqueta Fred.

\- La liste est trop longue.

\- Et Malfoy ? Tu es une Gryffondor, on déteste tous les Serpentard. Mais surtout lui. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je connais Draco depuis que j'ai huit ans et il vaut beaucoup mieux que ce que vous croyez.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes... parents ? S'enquit George.

\- Presque, mentit Megan. C'est comme s'il faisait partie de ma famille. Enfin, c'était comme ça... Avant.

Les jumeaux Weasley tombaient des nues, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

\- J'ai été envoyée à Gryffondor par ce stupide chapeau et maintenant ils ne me parlent plus. Je suis... une honte. J'ai trahi les Malfoy.

\- Attends, tu voulais aller à Serpentard?

\- _J'aurais dû_ aller à Serpentard! Je n'ai rien à faire chez les Gryffondor ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne _veux_ pas être comme ça !

\- Les Serpentard sont des lâches et des adeptes de la magie noire et ont été les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui, lui rappela Fred. Il n'y a aucune fierté à être un Serpentard. Les Gryffondor valent bien mieux, tu devrais t'en rendre compte. Et que Malfoy ne t'adresse plus la parole parce que tu n'es pas dans la même maison que lui prouve bien qu'il ne vaut pas grand-chose. Tu es une fille super et s'il est assez stupide pour l'oublier à cause d'une histoire de maison, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu le considères encore comme un ami.

Mais Megan ne voulait pas renoncer à Draco. Elle ne voulait pas non plus devenir une parfaite petite Gryffondor comme Potter.

\- Je vais me coucher, dit-elle alors en prenant les jumeaux de court. Bonne nuit.

Elle passa entre eux sans les regarder et regagna son dortoir en traversant la salle commune sous les regards curieux de tous. Dans le lit voisin, Hermione l'attendait tandis que les deux autres dormaient.

\- Megan, est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit Megan d'une voix blanche.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se changer et fixa le plafond de la chambre. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle savait qu'elle se retrouverait à nouveau projetée dans son pire cauchemar, aussi elle veilla toute la nuit en tâchant de calmer sa colère. Si elle explosait, de graves conséquences suivraient.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione attendit que leurs deux camarades aient quitté le dortoir pour se tourner vers Megan qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

\- On a découvert qui est Nicolas Flamel, annonça-t-elle.

Megan lui accorda aussitôt toute son attention, se relevant en position assise sur son lit pour regarder Hermione.

\- On a découvert son nom sur la carte Chocogrenouille de Dumbledore, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton rapide. C'est un alchimiste. On a retrouvé son plus grand fait dans mon livre de chevet. Il a fabriqué la Pierre Philosophale.

\- La Pierre Philosophale ! Répéta Megan qui se sentit aussitôt stupide de ne pas s'en être rappelée.

Il s'agissait d'une substance légendaire qui avait la propriété de transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur et de produire l'élixir de longue vie qui rendait immortel celui qui le buvait. Nicolas Flamel était le seul alchimiste à qui on reconnaissait la fabrication de cette pierre.

\- C'est ce que garde le chien, murmura Megan qui ressentait une certaine satisfaction à l'idée d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. Et c'est ce qui se trouvait dans le coffre 713 de Gringotts qui a été cambriolé. Quelqu'un essaye de voler la pierre et Flamel a demandé à Dumbledore de la cacher.

\- Il a six cent soixante-cinq ans, ajouta Hermione. C'est pour ça qu'on a rien trouvé dans les livres qu'on a consulté, tous étaient trop récents.

\- Alors Snape veut voler la Pierre Philosophale ?

\- On n'en sait pas encore assez, affirma Hermione. Il faut qu'on en parle avec Ron et Harry.

À l'évocation de ce dernier nom, le regard de Megan s'assombrit. Hermione poussa un profond soupir.

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas quel est ton problème avec Harry, mais tu ne peux pas l'agresser comme ça. Si tu es incapable de lui dire quelque chose de gentil, alors ne dis rien.

\- Je te promets rien, affirma Megan en se levant.

Elle tâcha cependant de ne pas déclencher de nouvelle dispute et s'en tint à d'impersonnelles politesses avec le garçon.

Celui-ci était de plus en plus nerveux à mesure qu'approchait le match de Quidditch que Snape devait arbitrer. Potter avait décidé de jouer malgré tout afin de ne pas passer pour un couard devant les Serpentard. Megan espérait secrètement que Snape retenterait sa chance et qu'il parviendrait cette fois à sérieusement abîmer Potter.

Dans l'après-midi du lendemain, lorsque Ron et Hermione souhaitèrent bonne chance à Potter à l'entrée des vestiaires, ils semblaient se demander s'ils le reverraient vivants, ce qui amusa Megan. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers les gradins où Longbottom leur gardait une place. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron et Hermione avaient la mine si sombre, ni pour quelle raison ils avaient cru utile d'apporter leur baguette magique pendant le match. Personne ne savait que Megan (à contrecœur) avait entraîné Ron et Hermione à jeter le sortilège du Bloque-jambes. Ces deux derniers avaient en effet emprunté l'idée à Draco – preuve qu'il avait de bonnes idées – et comptaient bien s'en servir contre Snape s'il manifestait la moindre intention de s'en prendre à Potter.

\- N'oublie pas, la formule, c'est Locomotor Mortis, murmura Hermione à Ron.

\- Je le sais bien, répliqua sèchement Ron. Ne commence pas à m'agacer.

\- Eh, dit soudain Megan en fronçant les sourcils. Regardez qui est venu assister au match : Dumbledore.

\- Quoi ?

Hermione et Ron suivirent son regard et reconnurent sa barbe argentée parmi les supporters.

\- Ça alors ! S'exclama Ron.

La présence de Dumbledore devait expliquer l'air furieux de Snape lorsque les deux équipes pénétrèrent sur le terrain.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Snape avec un regard aussi mauvais, commenta Megan.

Elle était en elle-même déçue de la présence du vieux directeur : Snape n'oserait jamais faire du tort à Potter sous les yeux de Dumbledore.

\- Ah, ça y est, le match commence ! Lança Ron. Aïe !

Quelqu'un venait de le frapper derrière la tête. C'était Draco.

\- Désolé, Weasley, dit-il, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Draco adressa un large sourire à Crabbe et à Goyle. Megan se raidit.

\- Je me demande combien de temps Potter va réussir à rester sur son balai, reprit-il. Quelqu'un veut parier ? À ton avis, Weasley ?

Ron ne répondit pas. Snape venait d'accorder un penalty à l'équipe de Poufsouffle parce que George avait renvoyé un Bludger dans sa direction. Hermione, les doigts croisés, regardait fixement Potter qui tournoyait comme un faucon au-dessus du terrain, à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Quant à Megan, elle ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, la mâchoire serrée, s'appliquant à ignorer Draco de son mieux.

\- Vous savez comment ils choisissent leurs joueurs dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? Dit Draco, alors que Snape accordait aux Poufsouffle un nouveau penalty tout aussi injustifié. Ils vont chercher des gens qui leur font pitié. Par exemple, ils ont pris Potter parce qu'il n'a pas de parents, les Weasley parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'argent et ils vont sûrement prendre Neville Longbottom parce qu'il n'a pas de cerveau.

Ce derner devint écarlate et se retourna pour faire face à Draco, à la surprise de Megan.

\- Je vaux douze fois mieux que toi, Malfoy, balbutia-t-il.

Draco, Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant.

\- Bien dit, Neville, approuva Ron sans quitter le match des yeux.

\- Si le cerveau était en or, tu serais encore plus pauvre que les Weasley, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, lança Draco.

\- C'est bon, arrête ! Ordonna alors Megan en se retournant vers Draco en même temps que Ron.

Ce dernier était si inquiet pour Potter qu'il avait les nerfs à vif.

\- Je te préviens, Malfoy, dit-il, un mot de plus, et...

\- Et quoi ? Répliqua Megan en se tournant cette fois vers lui.

\- Megan! Ron! S'exclama Hermione. Harry!

\- Quoi ? Où ? Dit Ron en se retournant vers le match.

Megan reporta à contrecœur son attention sur le terrain, se détournant de Draco qui avait été coupé dans son élan par son intervention inattendue. Potter avait amorcé une descente en piqué qui avait provoqué des exclamations angoissées et des cris d'enthousiasme parmi la foule. Hermione se leva en portant ses doigts croisés à sa bouche tandis que Potter fonçait vers le sol à la vitesse d'un boulet.

Megan murmura « vas-y, écrases-toi », mais sa voix fut couverte par celle de Draco :

\- Tu as de la chance, Weasley. Potter a dû voir une pièce de monnaie par terre.

Ron bondit comme un ressort. Avant que Draco ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Ron l'avait jeté à terre et le maintenait immobilisé. Longbottom hésita un instant, puis il enjamba le dossier de son siège pour lui prêter main forte.

\- Ça suffit ! S'écria Megan.

\- Vas-y, Harry ! Hurla Hermione en sautant sur place, sans même se rendre compte que Draco et Ron avaient roulé sous son banc, que Longbottom était aux prises avec Crabbe et Draco dans un tourbillon de poings et de pieds et que Megan étaient à deux doigts de leur lancer un sort à tous les quatre tout en retenant Goyle qui voulait se joindre à la mêlée.

Potter filait droit sur Snape, qui fit un écart au dernier moment et n'évita la collision que de quelques centimètres. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Potter effectuait un rétablissement spectaculaire, le bras levé en signe de triomphe, la main serrée sur le Vif d'Or.

La foule se mit à hurler d'enthousiasme. C'était sûrement un record. Personne n'avait jamais vu un joueur attraper le Vif d'Or aussi rapidement.

\- Ron ! Megan ! Ron ! Où êtes-vous ? Le match est fini ! Harry a gagné ! On a gagné ! Gryffondor prend la tête du championnat ! Hurla Hermione en dansant sur son banc et en serrant dans ses bras quiconque se trouvait à sa portée.

Potter sauta de son balai. Le match avait à peine duré cinq minutes. Tandis que les supporters de Gryffondor envahissaient le terrain, Snape atterrit à proximité, le teint livide, les lèvres serrées et cracha par terre tandis que Dumbledore allait féliciter Potter. Pendant ce temps, dans les gradins, Megan avait lancé un sortilège d'Entrave à Goyle, séparé Ron et Draco et immobilisé Crabbe d'un autre sortilège. Quant à Longbottom, il était évanoui un peu plus loin.

\- Filez, siffla-t-elle.

Draco fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle de le suivre et ils quittèrent les gradins. Ron, oubliant l'incident, se mit à courir sur le terrain avec les supporters qui portaient Potter en triomphe, le nez ensanglanté, tandis qu'Hermione se mettait à sauter sur place en secouant Megan par les épaules. Mais celle-ci se contrefichait de la victoire de Gryffondor, son regard demeurait noir. Elle savait qu'aux yeux de Draco, elle avait défendu Ron et Longbottom et qu'il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

La foule en délire les entraîna toutes deux vers le château. Les cris perçaient les tympans de Megan et elle avait la tête qui tournait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : trouver un endroit vide et tranquille et détruire tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Où était ce foutu miroir ? Pourquoi Potter devait-il tout avoir, tout le temps ? Pourquoi perdait-elle tout ?

\- Miss Buckley ! S'exclama la voix du professeur McGonagall derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit le corps de Neville, toujours inconscient, flotter devant elle.

\- Pourriez-vous emmener Mr Longbottom à l'infirmerie ?

Megan savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel, sortit sa baguette et fit signe au corps de la suivre. Celui-ci se mit alors à flotter derrière elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfrey les rejoignit en courant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Une petite bagarre, répondit Megan en haussant les épaules.

Elle l'envoya sur un des lits vides d'un mouvement de sa baguette et l'infirmière l'examina.

\- Il est seulement évanoui, ce n'est rien de grave, décréta-t-elle rapidement. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades... Mais tâchez d'être moins violents !

Megan haussa à nouveau les épaules, morose, puis retourna dans le hall. Il y avait encore des élèves de Gryffondor en liesse. Megan parvint à attraper Ron qui sautait partout pour l'informer de l'état de Longbottom puis alla s'adosser à un des murs, les bras croisés. Et si elle avait laissé faire ? Draco aurait-il préféré qu'elle laisse les deux incompétents qu'étaient Ron et Longbottom se faire mettre une raclée ? Ron était son ami, mais au fond elle se fichait bien de Longbottom.

\- Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? S'écria Hermione en s'extrayant de la foule pour rejoindre Potter qui arrivait à son tour.

\- On a gagné ! Tu as gagné ! On a gagné ! Exulta Ron en donnant à Potter de grandes tapes dans le dos. Et moi, j'ai collé un œil au beurre noir à Malfoy, et Neville a essayé de s'attaquer à Crabbe et Goyle d'une seule main ! Il est toujours dans les pommes mais Madame Pomfrey a dit que ce n'était pas grave. On leur a vraiment montré quelque chose, aux Serpentard! Tout le monde t'attend dans la salle commune, Fred et George ont réussi à voler des gâteaux et des tas d'autres trucs dans la cuisine.

Il ajouta quelque chose à voix basse que Megan ne put entendre, mais elle s'en fichait.

\- On verra ça plus tard, dit Potter d'un ton précipité. Allons dans un endroit tranquille, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire... Meganna, viens voir !

Megan serra les dents en fermant les yeux, inspira un bon coup, puis les suivit. Ils se rendirent dans une salle vide et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Potter leur raconta alors qu'il avait suivi Snape jusque dans la Forêt Interdite où le professeur avait retrouvé Quirrell. Snape aurait demandé à son collègue s'il avait trouvé comment faire pour passer devant Fluffy sans se faire dévorer, mais ce dernier n'avait rien su lui dire.

\- On avait deviné juste, ajouta Potter. Il s'agit bien de la Pierre Philosophale. Snape essaye de la voler et il veut obliger Quirrell à l'aider. Il y a sûrement d'autres choses qui gardent la Pierre en plus de Fluffy. Des tas des sortilèges, probablement, et Quirrell doit connaître les formules magiques pour les neutraliser.

\- Ce qui veut dire que pour protéger la Pierre, il faut que Quirrell tienne tête à Snape, dit Hermione, inquiète.

\- Dans ce cas, elle aura bientôt disparu, conclut Megan qui n'avait aucune confiance en la résistance du professeur.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

 **NORBERT LE DRAGON**

 **Q** uirrell se montra cependant plus courageux qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, il devint encore plus pâle et plus maigre, mais il ne semblait pas avoir cédé.

Chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant le couloir interdit du deuxième étage, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter collaient l'oreille contre la porte pour vérifier que Fluffy était toujours là à pousser des grognements. Snape, lui, ne manquait jamais une occasion de manifester sa mauvaise humeur habituelle, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à s'emparer de la Pierre.

Megan n'aimait pas beaucoup Quirrell car elle avait un étrange sentiment lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa présence. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui devrait lui plaire, qu'elle devrait s'en faire un ami, mais pourtant elle s'en méfiait. Ne voulant pas approfondir ce sujet, elle tâchait de l'éviter. Bien qu'en gardant tout cela dans un coin de sa tête, elle continuait à passer du temps en compagnie des jumeaux, apprenant avec eux les sortilèges qu'on leur enseignait en troisième année et jouant au Quidditch dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait rencontré Cédric Diggory, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, et ils allaient voler ensemble de temps en temps. Elle savait cependant que, lorsque Potter croisait Quirrell, il lui adressait un sourire en forme d'encouragement, et que Ron rappelait à l'ordre quiconque se moquait de son bégaiement.

Hermione, pour sa part, avait autre chose en tête que la Pierre Philosophale. Aidée de Megan, elle avait commencé à établir un programme de révisions pour les examens de fin d'année et elle harcelait Ron et Potter pour qu'ils en fassent autant.

\- Hermione, les examens, c'est dans une éternité.

\- Dix semaines, répliqua Hermione, c'est pas une éternité, ça correspond à une seconde pour Nicolas Flamel.

\- Nous, on n'a pas six cent ans, lui rappela Ron. D'ailleurs, toi et Megan vous n'avez pas besoin de réviser, vous savez déjà tout.

\- Pas besoin de réviser ? Hoqueta Hermione. Tu es fou ? Tu te rends compte qu'il faut absolument réussir ces examens pour entrer en deuxième année ? C'est très important, j'aurais dû commencer à réviser il y a un mois.

Et les professeurs semblaient lui donner raison. Ils avaient imposé tellement de devoirs pour les vacances de Pâques qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps aux élèves pour songer à s'amuser. Megan ne s'en souciait cependant pas puisqu'elle apprenait rapidement et connaissait déjà effectivement tout. Elle continuait à se détendre avec les jumeaux qui eux non plus ne travaillaient pas beaucoup en revanche il était difficile pour les autres élèves de se détendre à cause de Hermione qui passait son temps à réciter les douze usages du sang de dragon ou à faire des exercices avec sa baguette magiques. Baillant et maugréant, Ron et Potter se retrouvaient à passer la plus grande partie de leur temps libre dans la bibliothèque avec elle pour essayer d'arriver au bout de leur travail.

\- Je n'arriverais jamais à me rappeler ce truc, dit un jour Ron.

Il laissa tomber sa plume et regarda avec envie par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. C'était la première belle journée qu'ils avaient eue depuis des mois. Le ciel était d'un bleu de myosotis et l'atmosphère avait un parfum d'été.

Megan, qui lisait le huitième chapitre d' _Anthologie des enchantements au XVIIIè siècle_ , leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit Ron s'écrier :

\- Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans la bibliothèque ?

Hagrid apparut, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos. Avec son gros manteau en poil de taupe, il paraissait déplacé dans un tel lieu.

\- Je suis simplement venu jeter un coup d'œil, dit-il d'une voix pas très naturelle. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux. J'espère que vous avez cessé de vous intéresser à Nicolas Flamel ?

\- Oh, il y a longtemps que nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions, dit Megan en refermant son livre.

\- Et nous savons ce que garde ce chien, ajouta Ron. Il s'agit de la Pierre Philo...

\- Chut ! L'interrompit Hagrid en lançant des regards autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un écoutait. Parle moins fort, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Nous voulions justement vous poser quelques petite questions, intervint Potter. On se demandait ce qui a été prévu pour garder la Pierre, en dehors de Fluffy.

\- Chut ! Répéta Hagrid. Vous n'avez qu'à venir me voir un peu plus tard. Je ne vous promets rien, mais arrêtez de jacasser à ce sujet, les élèves ne sont pas censés savoir. On va penser que c'est moi qui vous ai tout raconté.

\- Alors, à toute à l'heure, dit Potter.

Hagrid quitta la bibliothèque en traînant ses grands pieds sur le parquet. Megan rouvrit son livre et se replongea dans sa lecture tout en restant attentive à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

\- Qu'est qu'il cachait derrière son dos ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton songeur.

\- Je vais voir dans quelle section il était, dit Ron.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une pile de livres qu'il laissa tomber sur la table.

\- Des dragons ! Murmura-t-il. Hagrid regardait les bouquins consacrés aux dragons ! Regardez ça : _Les Différentes Espèces de Dragons d'Angleterre et d'Irlande_ , _De l'œuf au brasier_ , _Le Guide de l'amateur de dragons_.

\- Hagrid a toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon, il me l'a dit la première fois que je l'ai vu, déclara Potter.

Megan referma son Anthologie.

\- Mais c'est contraire à nos lois, fit remarquer Ron. L'élevage des dragons a été interdit par la Convention des sorciers de 1709, tout le monde sait ça. Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à cacher notre existence aux Moldus si on garde un dragon dans son jardin ? En plus, ils sont impossibles à dresser, c'est très dangereux. Si tu voyais les brûlures que s'est faites Charlie avec des dragons sauvages de Roumanie !

\- Il n'y a quand même pas de dragons sauvages en Grande-Bretagne ? Demanda Potter.

\- Bien sûr que si, il y en a, assura Megan en se mettant à feuilleter les livres, le gratifiant au passage d'un regard méprisant. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du Vert gallois ou du Noir des Hébrides ?

\- Le ministère de la Magie fait un sacré travail pour essayer de les cacher, je peux te le dire, affirma Ron. Chaque fois qu'un Moldu en voit un, il faut lui jeter un sort pour qu'il l'oublie tout de suite.

\- Je me demande vraiment ce que mijote Hagrid, dit Hermione.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils allèrent frapper à la porte du Garde-chasse, ils furent surpris de voir que tous les rideaux de la cabane étaient tirés.

\- Qui est là ? Demanda Hagrid avant de les faire entrer et de refermer rapidement la porte derrière eux.

À l'intérieur, il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Bien qu'au -dehors la température fut clémente, un grand feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Tout en pensant qu'il devait pourtant avoir déjà très chaud sous son épaisse chevelure, Megan regarda Hagrid préparer du thé et leur proposer des sandwiches à l'hermine qu'ils refusèrent.

\- Alors, vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? Dit Hagrid.

\- Oui, répondit Potter.

Megan sentit qu'il allait aller droit au but, ce qu'elle apprécia.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire ce qui garde la Pierre Philosophale, à part Fluffy ?

Hagrid fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne peux pas vous le dire. D'abord parce que je l'ignore. Ensuite parce que vous en savez déjà trop et donc, même si j'étais au courant, je ne vous dirais rien de plus. Il y a de bonnes raisons pour cette Pierre se trouve ici. Elle a failli être volée chez Gringotts, j'imagine que vous l'avez déjà compris ? Je me demande bien comment vous avez fait pour découvrir l'existence de Fluffy.

\- Moi, ce que je me demande, c'est plutôt comment vous avez pu croire qu'on ne découvrirait pas son existence, lui fit remarquer Megan qui trouvait aberrant l'idée de vouloir cacher un chien à trois têtes géant dans une école.

Avant que Hagrid ne réponde, Hermione intervint :

\- Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas nous le dire, mais ne nous faites pas croire que vous ne le savez pas. Vous savez tout ce qui se passe ici, déclara-t-elle d'un ton flatteur.

La barbe de Hagrid frémit. Ils virent qu'il souriait.

\- Nous voulions simplement savoir qui s'était chargé du dispositif de la protection de la Pierre, poursuivit Hermione. Nous nous demandions en qui, à part vous, Dumbledore pouvait avoir une telle confiance.

En entendant évoquer la confiance de Dumbledore, Hagrid bomba le torse.

\- Bah, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de mal à vous dire ça... Voyons... il m'a demandé de lui prêter Fluffy. Et certains professeurs se sont chargé des sortilèges... Le professeur Sprout, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur McGonagall, dit-il en comptant sur ses doigts. Le professeur Quirrell... Et Dumbledore a fait quelque chose, bien sûr. Ah oui, j'allais l'oublier, le professeur Snape, aussi.

\- Snape ? Répéta Megan en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

\- Oui. Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, hein ? Snape a aidé à protéger la Pierre, alors, vous voyez bien qu'il n'a pas l'intention de la voler.

Megan ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Snape avait participé à la protection de la Pierre, il lui était sans doute facile de connaître les sortilèges employés par les autres professeurs pour assurer sa sécurité. Il devait simplement ignorer le sortilège de Quirrell, ainsi que le moyen de passer devant Fluffy sans se faire mordre. Et lorsqu'elle regarda les trois autres, elle devina qu'ils pensaient comme elle.

\- Vous êtes le seul à savoir comment faire pour se protéger de Fluffy, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Potter d'un ton fébrile. Et vous ne voulez le dire à personne ? Même pas à un professeur ?

\- Personne ne le sait, à part moi et Dumbledore, répondit Hagrid avec fierté.

\- Voilà enfin quelque chose, marmonna Potter à l'adresse d'eux trois.

Megan ne voyait pas en quoi il était rassurant que le vieux sénile soit l'unique autre personne au courant de ce secret, mais elle s'abstint exceptionnellement de réflexion.

\- Hagrid, est-ce qu'on pourrait ouvrir la fenêtre ? C'est un vrai chaudron, ici.

\- Impossible, Harry, désolé.

Megan vit que Hagrid jetait un coup d'œil vers le feu. En même temps que Potter, elle suivit son regard.

\- Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama le garçon.

La question était stupide aux yeux de Megan. Au cœur des flammes, sous la bouilloire, il y avait un gros œuf noir.

\- Ça ? Dit Hagrid en se passant les doigts dans la barbe d'un geste un peu nerveux. C'est simplement un...

\- Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? Dit Ron en s'accroupissant devant le feu pour examiner l'œuf. Vous avez dû le payer une fortune.

\- Je l'ai gagné, dit Hagrid. Hier soir. J'étais allé boire un ou deux verres au village et j'ai joué aux cartes avec un client de passage. Pour tout vous dire, je crois qu'il n'était pas mécontent de s'en débarrasser.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire quand il aura éclos ? L'interrogea Megan qui se sentait hautement intéressée par le sujet.

Un dragon, rien que ça !

\- J'ai lu des choses là-dessus, répondit Hagrid en retirant un gros livre de sous son oreiller. J'ai trouvé ça à la bibliothèque. _L'élevage des dragons pour l'agrément ou le commerce_. C'est un peu daté, bien sûr, mais tout y est. Il faut garder l'œuf dans le feu parce que, dans la nature, c'est leur mère qui leur souffle dessus, vous comprenez ? Et quand l'œuf a éclos, il faut donner au petit un seau de cognac mélangé à du sang de poulet toutes les demies-heures. Regardez, là, ils expliquent comment reconnaître les différents œufs. Le mien, c'est un Norvégien à crête. Une espèce rare.

Il semblait ravi, ce que Megan comprenait, mais Hermione ne l'était pas du tout.

\- Hagrid, votre cabane est en bois, fit-elle remarquer.

Hagrid n'écoutait pas, cependant. Il remuait les braises en chantonnant.

Megan trouvait la situation hautement intéressante, mais pour Potter, Ron et Hermione, ce n'était qu'un nouveau sujet d'inquiétude : qu'arriverait-il à leur ami Hagrid si quelqu'un s'apercevait qu'il abritait dans sa cabane un dragon interdit ?

\- Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble, une vie paisible, soupira Ron, accablé par le poids des devoirs à faire.

Un matin au petit déjeuner, alors que Megan mangeait tranquillement, le nez plongé dans _Le guide des écoles de sorcellerie en Europe_ , Potter lui montra le mot qu'Hedwige venait de lui apporter, signé de Hagrid : « Il est en train d'éclore ».

Ron voulut aller le voir à l'instant même, un choix que Megan approuvait, mais Hermione l'en dissuada.

\- On a un cours, ce n'est pas le moment de nous attirer des ennuis. Et ce ne sera rien comparé à ceux qu'aura Hagrid quand quelqu'un finira par s'apercevoir de ce qu'il fait...

\- Tais-toi ! L'interrompit Potter.

Draco était passé tout près d'eux et s'était arrêté net pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Qu'avait-il entendu ? D'après l'expression de son visage, il en avait entendu assez pour s'y intéresser. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, Megan lui demanda silencieusement de ne rien faire de stupide tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il allait l'ignorer.

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter finirent par se mettre d'accord pour aller voir Hagrid pendant la récréation du matin. Lorsque la cloche du château sonna la fin du cours, ils se précipitèrent tous les quatre vers la cabane où Hagrid les accueillit, tout excité, le teint écarlate.

\- Il est presque sorti, annonça-t-il.

Megan s'approcha. L'œuf était posé sur la table. Il y avait de profondes crevasses dans la coquille et quelque chose remuait à l'intérieur avec un drôle de bruit, une sorte de claquement.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table et observèrent l'œuf. Megan entendit les quatre autres retenir leur souffle. Presque aussitôt, il y eut un craquement, la coquille s'ouvrit en deux et le bébé dragon s'avança sur la table d'une démarche penaude. Il n'était pas vraiment beau à voir, il ressemblait à un tas de chiffon sale et animé. Ses ailes hérissées de pointes étaient énormes, comparées à son corps grêle d'un noir de jais. Il avait un long museau avec de grandes narines, des cornes naissantes et de gros yeux orange et globuleux.

Le dragon éternua et de petites étincelles jaillirent de son museau.

\- Il est magnifique, murmura Hagrid.

Il tendit la main pour le caresser, mais le dragon claqua des mâchoires en montrant de petits crocs pointus.

\- Le brave petit, il a reconnu sa maman ! S'exclama Hagrid.

Megan haussa un sourcil.

\- Hagrid, il faut combien de temps pour qu'un Norvégien à crête atteigne sa taille adulte ? Demanda Hermione.

Mais avant même qu'elle eut terminé sa question, Hagrid se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Megan, aussitôt alerte.

\- Quelqu'un regardait entre les rideaux. Un garçon. Il s'est enfui vers le château.

Potter bondit sur la porte et l'ouvrit. Même de loin, il était impossible de s'y tromper.

Draco avait vu le dragon. Megan serra les dents. Il allait tout faire pour que ça se sache.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le sourire qui se dessinait sans cesse sur le visage de Draco mit Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter très mal à l'aise. Megan savait que si elle avait toujours été amie avec Draco, elle aurait eu un malin plaisir à l'aider à faire renvoyer le Garde-chasse. Mais ce n'était plus le cas, et aujourd'hui elle était amie avec Ron et Hermione qui aimaient beaucoup Hagrid. Aussi, elle, Ron, Hermione et Potter passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps libre dans la cabane de Hagrid pour essayer de le raisonner.

\- Relâchez-le dans la nature, le pressait Potter, bête comme un chaudron.

\- Impossible, répondait Hagrid. Il est trop petit. Il mourrait.

Ils contemplèrent le dragon. En une semaine, sa taille avait triplé et des volutes de fumée lui sortaient des naseaux. Hagrid, trop occupé à prendre soin du dragon, négligeait ses devoirs de Garde-chasse. Le sol était jonché de bouteilles de cognac vides et de plumes de poulet.

\- J'ai décidé de l'appeler Norbert, dit Hagrid en regardant le dragon avec des yeux embués. Il me connaît bien, maintenant, regardez. Norbert ! Norbert ! Où est maman ?

\- Il a perdu la boule, murmura Ron à l'oreille de Potter, appuyé par un hochement de tête ahuri de Megan.

\- Hagrid, dit Potter à haute voix, dans une quinzaine de jours, Norbert sera aussi grand que la maison. Et Malfoy peut à tout instant avertir Dumbledore.

Hagrid se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je... je sais bien que je ne pourrai pas le garder pour toujours, mais je ne vais quand même pas l'abandonner ! Je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose pareille.

Megan se tourna alors brusquement vers Ron.

\- Charlie, dit-elle.

\- Toi aussi, tu perds la boule, dit Ron. Moi, je m'appelle Ron, tu te souviens ?

\- Je veux dire Charlie, ton frère. Celui qui étudie les dragons en Roumanie. On pourrait lui envoyer Norbert. Charlie prendrait soin de lui et ensuite il le relâcherait.

\- Excellente idée ! Approuva Ron. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Hagrid ?

Et Hagrid finit par accepter qu'ils envoient un hibou à Charlie pour lui demander de prendre en charge Norbert le dragon.

Le lendemain après-midi, alors que Megan et Ron venaient d'envoyer Eleyna porter leur lettre au frère de ce dernier, Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux dans la salle commune.

\- J'ai vu Hagrid, ce matin, dit-elle d'un air soucieux. J'ai eu le temps de lui parler, et il dit que Norbert grossit vite et mange de plus en plus. Il a l'air d'avoir du mal, tout seul.

\- On pourrait l'aider, proposa Ron. Je ne suis pas Charlie, mais il m'a déjà raconté quelques trucs sur son travail, je devrais être capable d'aider Hagrid à nourrir Norbert.

\- Je viens avec toi, ajouta Megan.

Elle avait grandement envie de passer un peu de temps avec la fascinante créature avant qu'il ne parte pour la Roumanie.

\- Vous n'allez pas avoir le temps pendant les récréations, leur fit remarquer Hermione.

\- On ira après le dîner, alors, affirma Ron.

\- Et comment on va quitter le château sans être vus et revenir à pas d'heure ? Demanda Megan, douteuse mais curieuse.

\- La cape d'invisibilité de Harry, répondit Hermione sans hésiter.

\- La quoi ? Demanda brusquement Megan.

Ron et Hermione lui racontèrent alors que Potter avait reçu à Noël une cape d'invisibilité. L'expéditeur était anonyme mais affirmait que la cape avait appartenu à James Potter, le père du garçon. Megan fixa Ron et Hermione sans rien dire pendant un instant. Une cape d'invisibilité, maintenant. Après tout ce qu'on lui avait déjà accordé, tout ce qu'il avait déjà, on venait lui offrir une cape d'invisibilité qui, de surcroît, était un souvenir de son père.

Sans rien dire, Megan se leva et quitta la salle commune. Se laissant guider par ses pas, elle se retrouva dans une salle de classe vide. La porte se ferma derrière elle sans qu'elle ne lève sa baguette et elle se retourna vers le tableau noir vide. Elle leva sa baguette et sans avoir à articuler de formule, elle fit se décrocher le tableau qui tomba sur le sol dans un fracas épouvantable, se brisant en deux. Laissant libre cours à sa colère, elle brisa tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Potter avait gâché sa vie onze auparavant et aujourd'hui il revenait à la charge ! Elle envoya deux tables se briser l'une contre l'autre. Elle avait perdu ses parents, sa vie, les Malfoy, son meilleur ami, sa dignité. Comment osait-il encore la regarder en face ? Les vitres volèrent en éclat et un morceau de verre vint se ficher dans le bras de Megan. Elle tomba à genoux au milieu des débris, s'écroula sur le côté et ferma les yeux.

Dumbledore, qui avait attendu patiemment derrière la seule fenêtre qui ne s'était pas brisée que Megan soit calmée, entra dans la salle dévastée et s'approcha de la petite fille évanouie.

* * *

\- Arrête de gémir, répéta Megan pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Quelqu'un va finir par t'entendre.

\- Ça fait mal ! Asséna Ron avec colère. J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place !

\- Silence.

Minuit approchait et Ron et Megan revenaient de la cabane de Hagrid où ils avaient aidé le Garde-chasse à nourrir Norbert qui mangeait à présent des kilos de rats morts. Dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité, tous deux retournaient à la salle commune.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent Hermione et Potter assis seuls, les attendant patiemment. Megan et Ron retirèrent la cape, surgissant dans le champ de vision de leurs camarades, et Ron leur brandit sous le nez sa main enveloppée d'un mouchoir ensanglanté tandis que Megan allait s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils devant le feu.

\- Il m'a mordu ! S'écria-t-il. Je vais être incapable de tenir une plume pendant au moins une semaine. Ce dragon est la créature la plus effroyable que j'aie jamais rencontrée, mais Hagrid en parle comme si c'était un gentil petit lapin. Quand il m'a mordu, il a dit que c'était ma faute, que je lui avais fait peur.

\- Et quand on est partis, il lui chantait une berceuse, ajouta Megan en secouant la tête.

Le manque total de discernement de Hagrid la consternait. Elle voulait bien admettre qu'il était intéressant d'avoir un dragon chez soi, mais Hagrid ne le contrôlait absolument pas. Elle s'était mise en colère contre lui lorsqu'il avait accusé Ron d'avoir effrayé Norbert et avait espéré que cela suffirait à le ramener sur terre, mais elle avait eu tort.

Il y eut un bruit contre le carreau de la fenêtre et ils virent une chouette perchée sur le rebord.

\- C'est Eleyna ! Dit Meganna en se levant pour la faire entrer. Elle doit apporter la réponse de Charlie.

Ils se penchèrent tous les quatre sur la lettre et la lurent en même temps.

Cher Ron,

Comment vas-tu ? Merci pour ta lettre. Je serais ravi de m'occuper du Norvégien à crête, mais ce ne sera pas facile de l'amener jusqu'ici. Le mieux, c'est de le confier à des amis à moi qui doivent venir me voir la semaine prochaine. Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils se fassent prendre à transporter un dragon.

Pourriez-vous amener le dragon au sommet de la plus haute tour du château samedi à minuit ? Mes amis vous retrouveront à cet endroit et profiteront de l'obscurité pour emporter le dragon.

Envoie-moi ta réponse le plus vite possible.

Bises, Charlie.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Avec la cape d'invisibilité, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, dit Harry. La cape est suffisamment grande pour qu'on puisse y tenir à deux avec Norbert en plus.

Pour une fois, Megan et les deux autres approuvèrent sans discussion. L'essentiel, c'était de se débarrasser du dragon, et pour Megan que Draco n'ait pas l'occasion de faire quelque chose de vraiment mauvais.

À la fin de la journée, Megan, Hermione et Potter se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie où Ron, en piteux état, était au lit.

\- J'ai l'impression que ma main est sur le point de tomber, murmura-t-il. Mais il y a encore autre chose. Malfoy a dit à Madame Pomfrey qu'il voulait m'emprunter un livre, ce qui lui a permis de venir se moquer de moi. Il m'a menacé de révéler à Madame Pomfrey qui m'avait mordu. Moi, je lui ai dit que c'était un chien, mais je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas cru.

Megan, Hermione et Potter essayèrent de le calmer.

\- Tout sera terminé samedi à minuit, promit Hermione.

Mais Ron n'en fut pas le moins du monde apaisé. Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit, le visage en sueur.

\- Samedi à minuit ! Oh, non ! Oh, non ! Je viens de me souvenir. J'ai laissé la lettre de Charlie dans le livre que Malfoy a emporté ! Il va savoir qu'on essaye de se débarrasser de Norbert.

\- Quoi ? Hoqueta Megan. À quoi tu joues, Weasley ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, tu crois que ça m'amuse ?

Hermione et Potter n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Au même moment, Madame Pomfrey vint leur dire qu'il était temps de laisser Ron tranquille. Il avait besoin de dormir.

Megan n'en revenait pas. Draco allait agir, cette fois, c'était certain, et elle ne voulait pas que les autres y voient une occasion de lui montrer qu'il était vraiment mauvais. Et elle ne voulait pas affronter en face le fait qu'il était prêt à la mettre en faute devant toute l'école, elle voulait croire qu'il avait encore de l'affection pour elle. Cependant elle devait admettre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

\- C'est trop tard pour changer le programme, dit-elle à Hermione et à Potter. On n'a pas le temps d'envoyer d'un autre hibou à Charlie et c'est probablement notre seule chance de nous débarrasser de Norbert. On doit prendre le risque. On a la chance d'avoir la cape d'invisibilité, et ça, Draco ne le sait pas.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent voir Hagrid ce soir-là, Fang, le molosse du Garde-chasse, était assis devant la cabane avec un pansement autour de la queue. Hagrid ouvrit une fenêtre.

\- Je ne vous fais pas entrer, souffla-t-il. Norbert est à l'âge où il a besoin de jouer. Mais, rassurez-vous, j'ai la situation bien en mains.

Lorsqu'ils lui annoncèrent ce que Charlie avait prévu, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mais c'était peut-être parce que Norbert venait de lui mordre la jambe.

\- Aïe ! Ce n'est pas grave, il a simplement mordu ma botte. C'est pour jouer. Après tout, c'est encore un bébé.

Et le bébé donna un grand coup de queue contre le mur en faisant trembler les vitres. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au château, Megan, Hermione et Potter avaient hâte d'être à samedi.

Hermione resta dans la salle commune de Gryffondor tandis que Megan et Potter se chargeaient de Norbert. Megan tenait à être de la partie mais elle aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas Potter qui l'accompagne. Cependant il s'agissait de sa cape d'invisibilité, et Ron était toujours à l'infirmerie.

La nuit était sombre, le ciel rempli de nuages. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la cabane, Hagrid était prêt. Il avait enfermé le dragon dans une grande boîte.

\- Je lui ai donné des rats et du cognac pour le voyage, dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Et je lui ai laissé son ours en peluche pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul.

Un bruit de déchirure à l'intérieur de la boite indiqua que l'ours en peluche venait sans doute de perdre la tête.

\- Au revoir, Norbert, sanglota Hagrid tandis que Megan et Potter recouvraient la boite avec la cape d'invisibilité, puis se glissaient au-dessous. Maman ne t'oubliera jamais !

Megan était insensible aux adieux, mais Potter semblait en être touché. Elle secoua la tête, consternée par tant de sensibilité.

Minuit approchait lorsque Megan et Potter, chargés de leur fardeau, arrivèrent dans le couloir situé au pied de la tour la plus haute. Un brusque mouvement, un peu plus loin, manqua de leur faire lâcher la boîte à dragon. Potter dut oublier qu'ils étaient déjà invisibles car il tira Megan dans la pénombre. Megan dégagea son bras de la prise du garçon, les yeux fixés sur les deux silhouettes qui semblaient se débattre à quelques mètres devant eux. Une lampe s'alluma.

Le professeur McGonagall, vêtue d'une robe de chambre écossaise, les cheveux dans un filet, tenait Draco par l'oreille.

\- Vous aurez une retenue ! S'écria-t-elle. Et j'enlève vingt points à Serpentard. Se promener dans le château au milieu de la nuit, comment osez-vous ?

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, professeur. Harry Potter va arriver avec un dragon ! Se défendit Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? Comment pouvez-vous avoir l'audace de proférer de tels mensonges ? Venez, il va falloir que je parle de vous au professeur Snape, Malfoy !

Sans réfléchir, Megan eut envie de quitter l'abri de la cape et d'aller rejoindre McGonagall pour lui assurer que Draco ne mentait pas, mais Potter la retint et la tira avec lui vers la tour. Furieuse, elle monta en silence l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet de la tour. Lorsqu'ils sortirent sur le balcon, dans l'air frais de la nuit, ils ôtèrent la cape pour respirer enfin à pleins poumons. Potter dut oublier avec qui il se trouvait car il s'exclama :

\- Malfoy en retenue ! Il y a de quoi hurler de joie !

\- Il vaudrait mieux éviter, répliqua Megan, acide.

Potter se contenta donc de pouffer en silence tandis que Norbert s'agitait dans sa boîte pour essayer de s'échapper et que Megan faisait nerveusement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quatre balais surgirent de l'obscurité et descendirent en piqué vers le sommet de la tour. Les quatre amis de Charlie avaient fabriqué un harnais accroché entre leurs balais pour pouvoir transporter Norbert.

Tout le monde s'y mit pour attacher soigneusement le dragon, puis Megan et Potter échangèrent des poignées de main avec les autres en les remerciant chaleureusement.

Megan et Potter virent bientôt la boite à dragon s'éloigner dans le ciel puis disparaître au loin. Le cœur à peine plus léger mais les bras libres, ils redescendirent l'escalier. Draco avait écopé d'une punition, mais ils étaient débarrassés du dragon. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher le bonheur de Potter qui arborait un large sourire.

Sauf peut-être la silhouette de Filch qui les attendait au bas des marches.

\- Je crois bien que nous allons avoir des ennuis, jeunes gens, murmura-t-il.

Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'ils avaient oublié la cape d'invisibilité au sommet de la tour.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

 **LA FORÊT INTERDITE**

 **L** es choses n'auraient pas pu tourner plus mal.

Filch les conduisit dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall où ils s'assirent en silence. Megan restait de marbre, mais intérieurement elle se maudissait d'avoir été assez bête pour oublier la cape. À côté d'elle, Potter avait l'air d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Ils ne pourraient pas justifier leur présence dans la plus haute tour d'astronomie, qui était réservée aux cours, au milieu de la nuit. Draco n'allait peut-être pas avoir de punition, mais eux deux risquaient au pire l'exclusion de l'école.

À la grande surprise de Megan, lorsque le professeur McGonagall réapparut, elle tenait Longbottom par le bras.

\- Harry ! S'écria Neville. Je t'ai cherché pour te prévenir, j'ai entendu Malfoy dire qu'il allait te coincer, il a dit que tu avais un drag...

Megan contempla avec exaspération Potter faire un signe de tête frénétique pour interrompre Longbottom et le professeur McGonagall le voir. Elle semblait dans un tel état de fureur qu'elle aurait pu cracher le feu beaucoup mieux que Norbert.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous. Mr Filch m'a fit que vous étiez au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Or, il est une heure du matin. J'exige des explications !

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Megan ne savait pas quoi répondre à un professeur. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre qu'ils étaient allés confier à quatre amis de Charlie Weasley le bébé dragon que Hagrid avait secrètement élevé dans sa cabane. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas inventer une histoire, en partie car cela remettrait en jeu la punition de Draco.

\- J'ai une petite idée sur ce qui s'est passé, reprit le professeur McGonagall. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un génie pour le comprendre. Vous avez raconté à Draco Malfoy une histoire à dormir debout au sujet d'un prétendu dragon pour l'attirer hors de son lit et lui créer des ennuis. Je l'ai déjà pris sur le fait.

Elle fronça des sourcils en direction de Megan qui ne leva pas pour autant les yeux vers elle, les gardant fixés sur le bureau de bois. Comment le professeur savait-elle que Megan connaissait bien Draco ?

\- Et vous devez être très contents que Neville Longbottom ait également cru à votre histoire ? Ajouta McGonagall.

Megan jeta un coup d'œil au garçon tandis que Potter tentait de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas vrai. Longbottom arborait une expression stupéfaite et peinée de celui qui avait été trahi par quelqu'un qu'il traitait en ami. Quel idiot. Il avait dû lui en coûter de partir à leur recherche dans l'obscurité du château pour les prévenir. Il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit.

\- Je suis outrée, dit le professeur McGonagall. Quatre élèves qui se promènent dans les couloirs la même nuit ! Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille. Miss Buckley, je pensais que vous étiez plus raisonnable. Quant à vous, Mr Potter, je croyais que vous attachiez plus de prix au prestige de Gryffondor. Vous serez tous les trois en retenue, et croyez-moi, vous aurez du travail à faire ! Oui, oui, vous aussi, Mr Longbottom, rien ne vous autorise à errer dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, encore moins en cette période, c'est extrêmement dangereux et j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor.

\- Cinquante ? S'exclama Potter, suffoqué.

Ils perdaient du même coup la tête du championnat qu'ils avaient gagnée lors du dernier match de Quidditch.

\- Cinquante points chacun ! Précisa le professeur McGonagall.

\- Professeur, s'il vous plaît..., gémit Longbottom.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas...

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je peux faire ou pas, Potter. Et maintenant, retournez vous coucher tous les trois. Jamais des élèves de Gryffondor ne m'ont fait autant honte.

Cent cinquante points perdus, Gryffondor était relégué à la dernière place du championnat. En une seule nuit, ils lui avaient fait perdre toute chance de remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Megan ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir.

Elle eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là, mais elle parvint tout de même à trouver le sommeil. Contrairement à Longbottom qui sanglotait dans son lit ou à Potter qui passa une nuit blanche, elle ne redoutait pas l'aube, lorsque les autres élèves de Gryffondor apprendraient ce qui s'est passé.

Le lendemain, quand les élèves de Gryffondor passèrent devant les sabliers géants qui comptabilisaient les points de chaque maison, ils crurent d'abord à une erreur. Comment auraient-ils pu perdre cent cinquante points en une nuit ? L'histoire commença alors à se répandre : c'était Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter, le « héros » des deux derniers matches de Quidditch, qui leur avait fait perdre tous ces points, lui et deux autres idiots de première année.

Potter, qui avait été le plus populaire, le plus admiré des élèves de l'école devint brusquement celui qu'on détestait le plus. Même les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle s'en prenaient à lui, car ils avaient tous espéré que les Serpentard perdraient la coupe. Partout où Potter apparaissait, on le montrait du doigt, on l'insultait à haute voix. Les Serpentard, en revanche, applaudissaient et l'acclamaient chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient passer.

\- Merci pour le coup de main, Potter !

Il n'y avait que Ron et Hermione pour lui rester fidèle.

\- Ils auront oublié tout ça dans quelques semaines, assura Ron. Fred et George ont fait perdre des quantités de points à Gryffondor pendant tout le temps qu'ils ont passé ici et tout le monde les aime bien quand même.

\- Ils n'ont jamais fait perdre cent cinquante points d'un coup, j'imagine ? Dit Potter d'un ton malheureux.

\- Non, c'est vrai, admit Ron.

Il était un peu tard pour réparer les dégâts, mais Megan entendit Potter jurer de ne plus jamais se mêler de ce qui ne le concernait pas. Oliver lui apprit même que le garçon se sentait si honteux qu'il avait proposé de démissionner de l'équipe de Quidditch. Le capitaine de l'équipe avait catégoriquement refusé, affirmant que gagner des matches leur permettrait de regagner des points. Cependant les autres joueurs auraient préféré qu'il démissionne, comme le lui avait confié Alicia Spinnet. Ils refusaient d'adresser la parole à Potter pendant les séances d'entraînement et quand ils avaient besoin de parler de lui, ils le désignaient sous le nom d'attrapeur.

Longbottom souffrait, lui aussi. Il n'avait pas à subir autant d'avanies, car il n'était pas aussi connu, mais personne ne lui parlait non plus.

Cependant pour Megan, la situation n'était pas problématique. Elle se fichait bien qu'on ne lui parle pas puisqu'elle ne parlait à personne en règle générale, et personne ne tenta de la provoquer puisque tous savaient désormais qu'elle était une sorcière douée qui n'hésiterait pas à leur causer de graves problèmes. Les jumeaux, Lee Jordan et toute l'équipe de Gryffondor avaient accepté de passer outre le fait qu'elle soit une des responsables de cette catastrophe car elle avait affirmé qu'ils avaient eu une bonne raison de le faire et que de toute façon, elle ne se sentirait pas punie s'ils décidaient de l'ignorer. La situation injuste ajoutait aux malheurs de Potter, mais avec les examens qui approchaient, il s'occupait l'esprit avec toutes ses révisions.

Une semaine avant les examens, Megan – qui avait déjà oublié le malheureux événement – révisait à la bibliothèque avec les trois autres. Potter était parti depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'il revint vers eux en courant pour leur raconter qu'il venait d'entendre Quirrell céder.

\- Alors, Snape a fini par y arriver ! Soupira Ron. Si Quirrell lui a révélé comment neutraliser son sortilège...

\- Il reste Fluffy, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Peut-être que Snape a trouvé le moyen de passer devant lui sans avoir eu besoin de le demander à Hagrid, dit Megan.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil aux milliers de livres qui les entouraient.

\- J'imagine qu'il doit bien y avoir un bouquin qui indique comment s'y prendre avec un chien géant à trois têtes, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Harry ?

Megan attendit sa réponse pour s'exprimer. La lueur de l'aventure brillait à nouveau dans le regard de Ron, mais Hermione répondit avant Potter :

\- Il faut aller voir Dumbledore, dit-elle. C'est ce qu'on aurait dû faire depuis le début. Si on tente quelque chose nous-mêmes, on va se faire renvoyer, c'est sûr.

\- Mais on n'a aucune preuve, répondit Megan, opposée à cette idée. Quirrell a bien trop peur pour confirmer ce qu'on dira. Snape se contentera de prétendre qu'il ignore comment le troll est entré le jour de Halloween et qu'il ne s'est pas rendu au deuxième étage. Et qui est-ce qu'on va croire ? Lui ou nous ? Tout le monde sait qu'on le déteste, surtout toi, Potter. Dumbledore n'est pas digne de confiance, et il va penser qu'on a inventé toute l'histoire pour essayer de le faire renvoyer ou quelque chose comme ça. Filch ne nous aiderait pour rien au monde, même si sa vie en dépendait. Il est bien trop ami avec Snape et, à ses yeux, plus il y a d'élèves qui se font renvoyer, mieux c'est. Et je vous rappelle qu'on n'est pas censés connaître l'existence de la Pierre, ni celle de Fluffy. On ne peut pas en parler au vieux fou.

\- Et si on se contentait de fouiner un peu ? Proposa Ron, approuvé d'un hochement de tête de Megan.

\- Non, répliqua Potter. On a suffisamment fouiné comme ça.

Megan ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Hermione et Ron semblaient se soumettre à cette décision de couard. Potter tira vers lui une carte de Jupiter pour apprendre le nom de ses satellites et Megan resta silencieuse, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Elle n'avait pas de raison personnelle d'empêcher Snape de s'emparer de la Pierre, mais l'appel de l'aventure était trop fort. Elle voulait aller au bout de cette affaire.

Le lendemain matin, les retenues furent signifiées officiellement à Megan, Potter et Longbottom pendant le petit déjeuner. Le mot qu'on leur distribua était le même :

Votre retenue commencera ce soir à onze heures.  
Rendez-vous avec Mr Filch dans le hall d'entrée  
Prof. M. McGonagall

Dans l'agitation qu'avait provoquée la perte de leurs points, Megan avait presque oublié qu'ils avaient toujours des retenues à faire. Hermione ne protesta même pas en disant que c'était une soirée de révisions de perdue. Megan ne fit aucun commentaire non plus. Elle se demandait seulement ce qu'il était advenu de Draco, à qui elle n'avait pas pu parler depuis.

À onze heures, ce soir-là, ils dirent au revoir à Ron et à Hermione dans la salle commune et descendirent dans le hall d'entrée avec Longbottom. Megan ne se réjouissait déjà pas à l'idée de passer la soirée en compagnie de ces deux-là, mais ce fut pire encore lorsqu'elle vit Draco qui attendait à côté de Filch. Elle se raidit et évita son regard. Une retenue seule avec Filch, Potter, Longbottom et Draco était probablement ce qu'il y avait de pire.

\- Suivez-moi, dit Filch en les conduisant au-dehors, une lampe à la main. Alors, vous y repenserez à deux fois, maintenant, avant de violer les règlements de l'école ? Lança-t-il d'un ton narquois. Travailler et souffrir, c'est le meilleur moyen d'apprendre, croyez-moi. C'est dommage que les anciennes punitions n'aient plus cours, en ce temps-là, on vous suspendait au plafond par les poignets pendant quelques jours, j'ai toujours les chaînes dans mon bureau. Je les entretiens soigneusement au cas où on s'en servirait à nouveau. Allez, on y va.

Filch leur fit traverser le parc. Megan était en train de visualiser clairement ce qu'elle ferait à quiconque tenterait de l'attacher ou que ce soit lorsqu'elle entendit une voix crier :

\- C'est vous, Filch ? Dépêchez-vous, j'ai hâte de commencer.

Megan haussa les sourcils. Leur punition consistait à travailler avec Hagrid. Le soulagement dut apparaître sur quelques visages, car Filch s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Vous vous imaginez peut-être que vous allez passer un peu de bon temps avec ce fainéant ? Détrompez-vous, jeunes gens. C'est dans la Forbidden Forest que vous allez et ça m'étonnerait que vous soyez encore entiers quand vous en ressortirez.

Longbottom émit un gémissement et Draco s'arrêta net.

\- La forêt ? Dit-il d'un ton qui avait perdu sa morgue habituelle. On ne va quand même pas y aller en pleine nuit ! Il y a des tas de bestioles, là-dedans, même des loups-garous, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

Megan laissa échapper un soupir agacé devant cette réaction ridicule, et Draco lui jeta un furtif coup d'œil.

\- Il fallait penser aux loups-garous avant de faire des bêtises.

Hagrid surgit de l'obscurité, Fang sur ses talons. Il avait à la main une grande arbalète et un carquois rempli de flèches en bandoulière.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, dit-il. Ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends. Ça va, Harry, Megan?

Potter sembla surpris d'entendre Hagrid appeler Megan par son surnom.

\- À votre place, je ne serais pas trop aimable avec eux, dit Filch avec froideur. Ils sont ici pour être punis.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes en retard ? Répliqua Hagrid en regardant Filch d'un air mauvais. Vous leur avez fait la leçon, hein ? C'est pas dans vos attributions. Vous avez fait votre part, à partir d'ici, c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

\- Je reviendrais à l'aube, dit Filch, pour récupérer ce qui restera d'eux.

Et il retourna vers le château, éclairé par sa lampe qui se balançait dans l'obscurité.

Draco se tourna vers Hagrid.

\- Je refuse d'aller dans cette forêt, dit-il.

Megan fut agacée d'entendre le tremblement de sa voix qui trahissait sa panique. Voilà que maintenant il jouait les couards devant tout le monde.

\- Il faudra bien y aller si tu veux rester à Hogwarts, répliqua Hagrid d'un ton féroce. Tu as fait des idioties, il faut payer, maintenant.

\- Il n'y a que les domestiques qui vont dans la forêt, pas les élèves, protesta Draco. Je croyais qu'on allait nous faire copier des lignes, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Si mon père apprenait qu'on m'oblige à...

\- C'est comme ça que ça se passe à Poudlard, coupa Hagrid. Copier des lignes, et puis quoi encore ? À quoi c'est bon ? Ou bien tu fais quelque chose d'utile, ou bien tu es renvoyé. Si tu penses que ton père préfère que tu t'en ailles, tu n'as qu'à retourner au château et préparer ta valise. Allez, vas-y !

Megan fixa Draco, inquiète. Il pourrait très bien s'en aller et Lucius et Narcissa l'enverraient à Durmstrang ou ailleurs, et elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Mais Draco ne bougea pas. Il lança à Hagrid un regard furieux, puis il baissa les yeux.

\- Très bien, dit Hagrid, et maintenant écoutez-moi bien, tous les quatre, parce que c'est dangereux ce que nous allons faire cette nuit. Je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques. Suivez-moi par là.

Il les amena à la lisière de la forêt, leva sa lampe et montra un étroit sentier qui serpentait parmi les gros arbres noirs. Une petite brise agitait leurs cheveux tandis qu'ils contemplaient la forêt.

\- Regardez, di Hagrid, vous voyez cette chose argentée qui brille par terre ? C'est du sang de licorne. Il y a dans les environs une licorne qui a été gravement blessée par je ne sais quoi. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. J'en ai trouvé une morte mercredi dernier. On va essayer de retrouver cette malheureuse bestiole. Il faudra peut-être mettre fin à ses souffrances.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si le je-ne-sais-quoi qui a blessé la licorne nous trouve avant ? Demanda Draco sans parvenir à dissimuler la terreur qui altérait sa voix.

Megan leva les yeux au ciel. Elle trouvait ridicule sa peur, alors qu'elle-même était excitée à l'idée de cette aventure nocturne en terrain dangereux.

\- Tant que tu seras avec moi et Fang, rien de ce qui vit ans cette forêt ne pourra te faire de mal, assura Hagrid. Ne vous écartez pas du chemin. Nous allons tout de suite nous séparer en deux groupes et suivre les traces dans des directions différentes. Il y a du sang partout, elle a dû errer dans tous les sens depuis la nuit dernière.

\- Je veux Me... Fang avec moi, dit précipitamment Draco, son regard passant de Megan aux longues dents du chien.

\- D'accord, mais je te préviens, c'est un trouillard, dit Hagrid. Alors, Harry, Megan et moi, on va d'un côté, Draco, Neville et Fang de l'autre. Si l'un de nous trouve la licorne, il envoie des étincelles vertes, d'accord ? Sortez vos baguettes magiques et entraînez-vous dès maintenant. Voilà, très bien. Et si quelqu'un a des ennuis, il envoie des étincelles rouges pour que les autres viennent à son secours. Allons-y maintenant, et faites bien attention.

La forêt était noire et silencieuse. Un peu plus loin, ils atteignirent une bifurcation. Megan, Hagrid et Potter prirent le chemin de gauche, Draco, Longbottom et Fang celui de droite.

Ils avancèrent sans bruit, les yeux rivés au sol. De temps à autre, un rayon de lune traversait les feuillages et faisait briller une tache de sang argenté sur les feuilles mortes.

\- Est-ce qu'un loup-garou pourrait tuer une licorne ? Demanda Potter.

\- Il ne serait pas assez rapide, répondit Megan d'un ton absent.

Elle se demandait si les Malfoy seraient tristes s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Narcissa avait-elle encore de l'affection pour elle ? Elle était certaine que Lucius l'avait entièrement reniée, mais sa femme avait toujours été plus clémente envers Megan.

\- Tu as raison, approuva Hagrid. Les licornes ne sont pas faciles à attraper, ce sont des créatures qui ont des pouvoirs magiques très puissants. Avant ça, je n'avais jamais entendu dire qu'on puisse blesser une licorne.

Ils passèrent devant une souche d'arbre couverte de mousse. Il devait y avoir un ruisseau à proximité car Megan percevait un bruit d'eau. Il y avait toujours des taches de sang de licorne le long du chemin.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, murmura Hagrid, si elle est gravement blessée, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin et nous arriverons à... VITE ! CACHEZ-VOUS DERRIÈRE CET ARBRE !

Hagrid attrapa Megan et Potter et les souleva de terre pour les cacher derrière un grand chêne, à l'écart du chemin. Il saisit une flèche dans son carquois, l'ajusta sur son arbalète qu'il leva, prêt à tirer. Tous trois tendirent l'oreille. Quelque chose rampait sur des feuilles mortes. On aurait dit le bas d'une cape qui traînait sur le sol. Megan sentit son cœur se serrer, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Hagrid scruta le sentier, mais quelques instants plus tard, le bruit s'était évanoui.

\- J'en étais sûr, murmura-t-il. Il y a dans cette forêt quelque chose qui ne devrait pas y être.

\- Un loup-garou ? Risqua Potter.

Megan leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

\- Ça, ce n'était ni un loup-garou, ni une licorne, dit sombrement Hagrid. Bon, suivez-moi, mais faites bien attention.

Ils s'avancèrent plus lentement, guettant le moindre bruit.

Soudain, dans une clairière, un peu plus loin, quelque chose bougea nettement.

\- Qui est là ? Lança Hagrid. Montrez-vous ! Je suis armé !

Dans la clairière apparut alors une créature homme jusqu'à la taille et cheval au-dessous, couleur noisette, avec une longue queue aux reflets rougeâtres. Du coin de l'œil, Megan vit Potter bouche bée.

\- Centaure, dit-elle seulement.

\- Ah, c'est toi, Ronan, dit Hagrid, soulagé. Comment ça va ?

Il s'avança et serra la main du centaure.

\- Salut à toi, Hagrid, répondit Ronan d'une voix grave et triste. Tu t'apprêtais à me tirer dessus ?

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent, dit Hagrid en tapotant son arbalète. Il y a quelque chose qui se promène dans cette forêt et qui fait du dégât. Au fait, je te présente Harry Potter et Megan Buckley. Des élèves de l'école.

\- Bonsoir, dit Ronan. Vous êtes des élèves de l'école ? Et vous apprenez beaucoup de choses ?

\- Un peu, oui, répondit Megan en détaillant Ronan du regard.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un centaure en chair et en os.

\- Un peu, c'est déjà pas mal, soupira le centaure.

Il leva la tête et regarda le ciel.

\- On voit bien Mars, ce soir, remarqua-t-il.

\- Oui, dit Hagrid en regardant à son tour. Je suis content qu'on soit tombés sur toi, Ronan. Il y a une licorne qui a été blessée. Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Ronan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il garda les yeux levés vers le ciel, puis soupira à nouveau.

\- Les innocents sont toujours les premières victimes, dit-il. Il en a toujours été ainsi, il en sera toujours de même.

\- Oui, dit Hagrid. Mais est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose, Ronan ? Quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

\- On voit bien Mars, ce soir, répéta Ronan. Il est beaucoup plus brillant que d'habitude.

\- Je te demandais si tu avais vu quelque chose plus près d'ici, dit Hagrid avec impatience. Alors ?

\- Les forêts sont pleines de secrets, déclara Ronan.

Hagrid leva à nouveau son arbalète en entendant un bruit derrière eux, mais c'était un autre centaure aux cheveux noirs qui avait l'air plus sauvage que Ronan.

\- Salut, Bane, dit Hagrid. Ça va ? Justement, je demandais à Ronan s'il n'avait rien vu d'inhabituel, ces temps derniers. Une licorne a été blessée. Tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ?

L'autre centaure leva la tête vers le ciel.

\- On voit bien Mars, ce soir, dit-il.

Megan laissa échapper un soupir agacé. On ne pouvait visiblement rien tirer d'eux.

\- On sait, on sait, grommela Hagrid. Bon, écoutez, si vous remarquez quelque chose, tous les deux, dîtes-le moi, d'accord ?

Il s'éloigna ensuite de la clairière, suivi de Megan et Potter.

\- Avec les centaures, impossible d'obtenir une réponse claire, dit Hagrid. Ils passent leur temps à regarder les étoiles. Rien ne les intéresse si ça ne se passe pas au moins sur la lune.

\- Il y en a beaucoup ici ? Demanda Megan en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Oh, pas mal, oui. Ils restent entre eux, le plus souvent, mais ils viennent me voir de temps en temps. Ils savent beaucoup de choses. L'ennui, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas très bavards.

\- Vous croyez que c'était un centaure qu'on a entendu toute à l'heure ? Demanda Potter.

Ce qu'il pouvait poser des questions stupides, s'agaça Megan.

\- Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à des bruits de sabots. Je suis sûr que c'était ce qui a tué la licorne. Je n'avais jamais entendu ça auparavant.

Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans l'épaisse forêt. Megan se sentait observée bien qu'elle ne cessât de jeter des coups d'œil autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait chasser de son esprit l'image d'un serpent géant qui glisserait tout près d'eux, les épiant, attendant le meilleur moment pour les attaquer. Avec un peu de chance, il tuerait Potter...

Soudain, Megan désigna un point devant elle, le cœur battant.

\- Regardez ! S'écria-t-elle. Des étincelles rouges ! Dra... les autres ont des ennuis !

\- Attendez-moi ici, vous deux, dit Hagrid.

\- Je viens avec vous, asséna Megan.

\- Hors de question, répliqua Hagrid. Tu restes là avec Harry. Ne vous éloignez pas du sentier. Je viendrais vous rechercher.

Ils l'entendirent s'enfoncer dans les sous-bois. Megan scrutait l'obscurité, inquiète. Si Draco se faisait tuer alors qu'elle était à quelques centaines de mètres de lui, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas, et elle ne le pardonnerait pas à Hagrid, Potter, Longbottom et aux autres.

\- Tu crois qu'il est blessé ? Murmura-t-elle sans réfléchir.

\- Si c'est Malfoy, ça m'est égal, mais s'il est arrivé quelque chose à Neville... C'est à cause de nous qu'il est ici.

Megan était de l'avis contraire, elle ne se souciait que de Draco. Et puis c'était aussi à cause d'eux que Draco était là ce soir. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec Potter. Les minutes passèrent, interminables. Leur ouïe s'affinait, Megan percevait chaque souffle de vent, chaque craquement de brindille. Que se passait-il ? Où était Draco ? Enfin, des bruits de pas sonores annoncèrent le retour de Hagrid. Draco, Longbottom et Fang étaient avec lui. Hagrid fulminait. D'après ce que Megan comprit, Draco s'était approché sans bruit de Longbottom et l'avait saisi par-derrière pour lui faire une farce. Longbottom avait alors paniqué et envoyé les étincelles. Hagrid ne le remarqua pas, mais Megan fut secouée d'un rire. Soulagée, elle trouvait l'idée amusante et retrouvait là le Draco qu'elle connaissait.

\- On aura de la chance si on attrape quelque chose, avec tout le raffut que vous avez fait. On va changer les groupes. Neville, tu restes avec moi et Megan. Toi, Harry, tu vas avec Fang et cet imbécile.

Hagrid se pencha vers Potter pour lui murmurer quelque chose que Megan n'entendit pas. Elle était déçue de ne pas être à la place de Potter pour passer du temps avec Draco. Peut-être aurait-il enfin accepté de lui parler.

Megan partit donc en compagnie de Longbottom et Hagrid. Ils marchèrent pendant plus d'une demi-heure sans échanger un mot. La forêt était de plus en plus épaisse à mesure qu'ils avançaient, mais ils voyaient de moins en moins de taches de sang, et Megan eut le sentiment qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la bonne piste.

Au bout d'un long moment, un terrible hurlement déchira le silence de la forêt. Megan reconnut la voix de Draco et y reconnut une véritable terreur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : dégainant sa baguette, elle prit la tête du groupe en direction de la voix, sans réfléchir.

\- Draco!

Sautant par-dessus les racines et la végétation, arrachant le bout de sa robe dans des ronces, Megan eut l'impression de traverser la moitié de la forêt. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course, elle sentit quelque chose lui retourner l'estomac. Elle s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé par cette sensation de froid qui l'enveloppait. Elle avait déjà ressenti cela, il y a très longtemps. C'était comme retrouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'elle avait perdu de nombreuses années auparavant. Elle crut entendre une voix glacée dans son esprit qui parlait un langage étrange, puis tout disparut. Reprenant ses esprits alors que Longbottom et Hagrid la rattrapaient seulement, elle se remit à courir.

Elle arriva soudain dans un épais sous-bois où elle trouva un centaure aux cheveux blonds et aux couleurs claires sur le dos duquel était assis Potter.

\- Potter ? Lâcha-t-elle, le souffle court. Potter, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle ralentit en arrivant près de lui. Derrière elle, Hagrid arrivait en soufflant comme un buffle, et Longbottom était encore un peu plus loin.

\- Ça va très bien, répondit Potter. La licorne est morte, Hagrid. Elle est dans la clairière, là-bas.

Megan suivit son indication. C'était à peu près à ce niveau-là qu'elle avait eu la sensation étrange.

\- C'est ici que je te quitte, dit le centaure tandis que Hagrid se précipitait vers la clairière. Tu es en sécurité, à présent.

Potter se laissa glisser à terre. Megan avait encore le cœur battant après sa course folle dans la forêt.

\- Bonne chance, Harry Potter, ajouta le centaure. Il arrive qu'on se trompe en lisant le destin dans les planètes. Même les centaures. J'espère que c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Potter le regarda s'éloigner en frissonnant. Megan ne savait pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais dans l'immédiat cela ne l'intéressait pas.

\- J'ai senti quelque chose, dit-elle. Il y avait quoi, là-bas, avec la licorne ?

\- Tu as sentis quelque chose ? Répéta Potter.

\- Il y avait quoi, là-bas ? Insista-t-elle.

Ron et Hermione étaient tombés endormis dans la salle commune en attendant leur retour. Mais lorsque Megan les secoua, ils se sentirent parfaitement réveillés et écoutèrent le récit de ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. Megan apprit que lorsque Potter et Draco avaient trouvé la licorne morte, une créature encapuchonnée avait rampé jusqu'à elle et bu son sang, ce qui avait terrorisé Draco. La créature avait alors attaqué Potter qui avait ressenti une vive douleur dans sa cicatrice, mais avait été sauvé par le centaure Firenze. Tous deux avaient ensuite été confrontés à Bane qui reprochait à Firenze de porter un humain sur son dos et de s'opposer aux décisions du ciel. Firenze avait plus tard expliqué à Potter que tuer une licorne était une chose monstrueuse et que le sang de licorne permettait de survivre même si l'on était sur le point de mourir mais que l'on ne disposait alors plus que d'une demi-vie, une « vie maudite » selon les mots du centaure. Firenze avait alors lourdement sous-entendu que Voldemort était la créature et qu'il buvait du sang de licorne en attendant de disposer de la Pierre Philosophale pour retrouver son pouvoir.

Pendant son récit, Potter ne tenait pas en place. Tremblant comme une feuille, il faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée.

\- Snape veut la Pierre pour la donner à Voldemort... Et Voldemort l'attend dans la forêt... Et pendant tout ce temps-là, nous pensions que Snape voulait simplement devenir riche...

\- Arrête de prononcer ce nom ! Murmura Ron, effrayé.

\- Tu as peur de quoi ? Répliqua Megan qui osait depuis toujours au grand dam des Malfoy et de ses Cracmols. Que Voldemort nous entende ?

Mais Potter ne les écoutait pas.

\- Firenze m'a sauvé, mais il n'aurait pas dû le faire... Bane était furieux... Il disait qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir dans ce que décident les planètes. Elles doivent sûrement montrer que Voldemort est de retour...

\- On voit bien Mars, ce soir, marmonna Megan.

\- ... Et Bane pense que Firenze aurait dû laisser Voldemort me tuer... J'imagine que ça aussi, c'était écrit dans les étoiles.

\- Arrête de prononcer ce nom ! Dit Ron d'une voix sifflante.

\- Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Snape vole la Pierre, poursuivit Potter d'une voix fébrile, et Voldemort pourra en finir avec moi. Comme ça, Bane sera content...

Pour Megan, la situation était plutôt avantageuse : si Voldemort revenait, Potter mourrait, elle pourrait rejoindre les Malfoy qui lui parlaient depuis longtemps de rejoindre Voldemort le jour de son retour, et si Hogwarts continuait d'exister, elle pourrait être transférée à Slytherin. Les autres ne devaient pas le savoir, mais si l'occasion se présentait, elle rejoindrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans hésiter.

Hermione paraissait terrifiée, mais elle essaya de rassurer Potter :

\- Harry, tout le monde dit que Dumbledore est le seul dont Tu-Sais-Qui ait jamais eu peur. Avec Dumbledore, il n'osera pas toucher à toi. Et d'ailleurs, qui dit que les centaures ont raison ? Ils parlent comme s'ils disaient la bonne aventure et d'après le professeur McGonagall, c'est une branche très douteuse de la magie.

Ils étaient encore là à parler lorsque l'aube se leva. Épuisés, ils montèrent se coucher, la gorge en feu. Megan était encore en train de se demander quel comportement adopter désormais. Elle s'écroula sur son matelas et le sommeil la gagna malgré elle. Et elle se retrouva aussitôt projetée dans la maison dévastée, assistant à la mort de sa mère, encore.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

 **SOUS LA TRAPPE**

 **L** es examens arrivèrent et Megan n'eut pas à prendre de décision. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, surtout dans la Grande Salle où se déroulaient les épreuves écrites. Les élèves avaient reçu des plumes neuves auxquelles on avait jeté un sort qui empêchait leurs utilisateurs de tricher. Il y eut aussi un examen pratique. Le professeur Flitwick les appela un par un dans sa classe pour voir s'ils arrivaient à faire danser un ananas sur une table. Le professeur McGonagall les regarda transformer une souris en tabatière – elle ajoutait des points si la tabatière était particulièrement belle mais elle en enlevait si on y décelait des moustaches. Snape paniqua presque tout le monde en les surveillant de près pendant qu'ils devaient fabriquer une potion d'Amnésie.

Megan se concentrait pour ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder au sujet de ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans la forêt ou sur les agissements de Snape – d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, Fluffy était toujours en vie et à son poste. Cependant, elle dormait peu, de peur de se retrouver prisonnière de ses cauchemars. Depuis la nuit dans la forêt, un nouveau venait la hanter : une voix aiguë et glacée, un serpent géant et des silhouettes sombres qui entraient dans la maison de ses parents pour les assassiner.

Potter semblait lui aussi torturé par la perspective du retour de Voldemort, ce qui pouvait se comprendre puisque lui y perdrait la vie. Mais Ron et Hermione, eux, n'avaient pas tous ces soucis c'est sans doute pourquoi ils paraissaient moins préoccupés que Megan et Potter par le sort de la Pierre. La pensée de Voldemort leur faisait peur, mais il n'était pas présent dans leurs rêves et leurs révisions les absorbaient complètement.

Pensant que la distance l'aiderait à mieux réfléchir au camp qu'elle devrait choisir, Megan évitait de plus en plus ses deux amis. Délaissant de plus en plus son travail, elle passait beaucoup de temps dans seule dans son dortoir ou assise près de la fenêtre de la salle commune la tête dans les mains. Et lorsqu'elle accompagnait Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque, c'était pour disparaître entre les étagères et errer en silence pendant une heure, laissant l'atmosphère mystérieuse des hautes étagères pleines de livres l'envelopper. Même les jumeaux ne la déridaient plus, puisqu'ils lui rappelaient ce qui la taraudait le plus.

En effet, seul un élément la retenait de rejoindre entièrement les Ténèbres et d'aider Snape à voler la Pierre pour l'amener à Voldemort : elle perdrait Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux, Lee et les autres, ceux qu'elle avait lentement appris à aimer. Elle avait déjà perdu une famille deux fois, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir en briser une troisième.

Leur dernier examen était celui d'Histoire de la magie. Ils durent passer une heure à répondre à des questions concernant de vieux sorciers un peu fous, inventeurs de chaudrons dont le contenu tournait tout seul puis ils furent enfin libres pendant toute une semaine jusqu'aux résultats des examens.

Lorsque le fantôme du professeur Binns leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient poser leurs plumes et rouler leurs parchemins, Megan fut une des rares à ne pas pousser d'exclamation de joie.

\- C'était beaucoup plus facile que je ne le pensais, dit Hermione tandis qu'ils rejoignaient les autres dans le parc ensoleillé. Je n'aurais même pas eu besoin d'apprendre le Code de conduite des loups-garous de 1637, ni l'ascension d'Elfric l'Insatiable.

Hermione aimait bien passer en revue les réponses aux examens, mais Ron lui dit que cela le rendait malade et ils se contentèrent d'aller s'allonger sous un arbre, au bord du lac. Les jumeaux Weasley chatouillaient les tentacules d'un calmar géant qui se réchauffait entre deux eaux. Mais aucun sourire ne se dessina sur le visage de Megan. Elle ne savait toujours pas où elle en était, et le manque de sommeil ne l'aidait pas.

\- Fini les révisions, soupira Ron avec bonheur en s'étirant dans l'herbe. Vous pourriez être un peu plus joyeux, Harry, Megan, on a une semaine de tranquillité avant de savoir tout ce qu'on a fait de travers. Pour l'instant, plus la peine de s'inquiéter.

Megan se contenta de regarder du coin de l'œil Potter qui se frottait le front.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça signifie, s'écria soudain Potter avec colère. Ma cicatrice continue à me faire mal. Ça m'était déjà arrivé avant, mais jamais aussi souvent.

\- Va voir Madame Pomfrey, suggéra Hermione.

\- Je ne suis pas malade, dit Potter. Je crois plutôt que c'est un avertissement. Il y a un danger qui menace.

\- Détends-toi, conseilla Ron. Hermione a raison. Il n'y a rien à craindre pour la Pierre tant que Dumbledore est dans les parages. D'ailleurs, on n'a aucune preuve que Snape ait trouvé le moyen de passer devant Fluffy sans se faire dévorer. Il a déjà failli se faire arracher la jambe une fois, il ne va pas recommencer tout de suite. Et le jour où Hagrid laissera tomber Dumbledore, Neville jouera au Quidditch dans l'équipe d'Angleterre.

Megan acquiesça, le regard dans le vide. Si Ron et Hermione avaient raison, elle ne devrait pas avoir à se poser de question. Cependant Potter semblait avoir le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Lorsqu'il essaya de l'expliquer à Hermione, celle-ci répondit :

\- Ce sont les examens qui font ça. La nuit dernière, je me suis réveillée et je me suis mise à relire la moitié de mes notes de métamorphose avant de me souvenir qu'on avait déjà passé l'examen.

Megan pouvait en témoigner, c'était elle-même qui avait fait cette remarque judicieuse à Hermione.

Potter se rallongea dans l'herbe quelques minutes puis se leva soudain d'un bond.

\- Où tu vas ? Demanda Ron d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Je viens de penser à quelque chose, dit Potter qui était devenu livide. Il faut que nous allions voir Hagrid immédiatement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Megan, méfiante.

Mais Potter hâtait déjà vers la cabane et les trois autres se précipitèrent pour le rattraper.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, dit Potter, que Hagrid ait toujours rêvé d'élever un dragon et que comme par hasard, il rencontre quelqu'un qui a justement un œuf de dragon dans sa poche ? Vous en connaissez beaucoup, des gens qui se promènent avec des œufs de dragon dans leurs poches, alors que c'est interdit chez les sorciers ? Étrange que celui-là tombe précisément sur Hagrid, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt.

Aux yeux de Megan, ç'aurait pu être une parfaite coïncidence, mais ça valait le coup d'être vérifié.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dit Ron.

Mais Potter ne répondit pas et se hâta en direction de la forêt.

Hagrid était assis dans un fauteuil, devant sa cabane. Il avait relevé ses manches et ses bas de pantalon et s'occupait à écosser des petits pois dans un grand bol.

\- Alors, dit-il, c'est fini, ces examens ? Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- Non, on est pressés, dit Potter. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Le soir où vous gagné Norbert aux cartes, à quoi ressemblait le voyageur qui vous l'a donné ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hagrid, il a gardé sa cape avec son capuchon sur la tête.

En voyant l'air stupéfait des quatre autres, il leva les sourcils.

\- C'est pas si étonnant que ça, dit-il. Il y a des tas de gens un peu bizarres dans ce pub. Peut-être que c'était un marchand de dragons ?

Potter se laissa tomber à côté du bol de petits pois et Megan s'avança en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? Demanda-t-elle lentement et sérieusement. Vous lui avez parlé de Hogwarts ?

\- C'est possible que ce soit venu dans la conversation, dit Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de se rappeler. Ah oui, c'est ça, il m'a demandé ce que je faisais comme travail et je lui ai dit que j'étais garde-chasse ici... Ensuite, il m'a posé des questions sur le genre de créatures dont je m'occupais et là, je lui ai dit que j'aurais bien voulu avoir un dragon... et puis... je ne me souviens plus très bien, il n'arrêtait pas de me payer à boire... Voyons... Ah, oui, il a dit qu'il avait justement un œuf de dragon et qu'on pourrait peut-être le jouer aux cartes si ça m'intéressait... Mais il voulait être sûr que je sache m'en occuper... Et je lui ai répondu qu'après Fluffy, je n'aurais pas de mal à m'occuper d'un bébé dragon...

\- Et il... il s'est intéressé à Fluffy ? Demanda Potter qui semblait lutter pour garder son calme.

\- On ne rencontre pas beaucoup de chiens à trois têtes dans la région, alors, je lui en ai un peu parlé, je lui ai dit que Fluffy était doux comme un mouton quand on savait s'y prendre. Il suffit de lui jouer un air de musique et il s'endort.

Hagrid parut soudain horrifié.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire ça ! S'écria-t-il. Oubliez-le ! Hé ! Où allez-vous ?

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter ne s'arrêtèrent de courir que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans le hall d'entrée du château, qui paraissait sombre et glacé quand on venait du parc.

\- Cette fois, il faut aller voir Dumbledore, dit Potter. Ce voyageur avec son capuchon, c'était soit Snape, soit Voldemort. Il a dû le faire boire et Hagrid lui a révélé le moyen de passer devant Fluffy. J'espère au moins que Dumbledore va nous croire. Firenze nous aidera peut-être, si Bane ne l'en empêche pas. Où est le bureau de Dumbledore ?

Megan ne réagit pas tandis que Ron, Hermione et Potter regardaient autour d'eux, comme s'ils espéraient voir un écriteau qui leur indiquerait la bonne direction. En effet, on ne leur avait jamais dit où habitait Dumbledore et ils ne connaissaient personne qui ait jamais été envoyé dans son bureau.

Megan ne savait pas quoi faire : aller voir le vieux sénile avec les autres ? Dans ce cas, soit il ne les croirait pas – ce qui était fort probable –, soit il allait faire arrêter Snape et renforcer la protection de la Pierre. Voldemort ne reviendrait pas et le monde saurait qu'il n'était pas mort et on le chasserait. Et si elle allait chercher la Pierre pour lui, elle perdrait tout ce qu'elle avait acquis cette année, sans être toute à fait certaine que les Malfoy la pardonneraient.

\- On n'a qu'à..., commença Potter mais une voix résonna soudain dans le hall.

C'était le professeur McGonagall qui traversait le hall avec une énorme pile de livres dans les bras.

\- On veut voir le professeur Dumbledore, dit courageusement Hermione.

\- Voir le professeur Dumbledore ? Répéta le professeur McGonagall, comme si elle trouvait l'idée particulièrement saugrenue. Et pourquoi donc ?

\- C'est... c'est un secret, répondit Potter.

C'était probablement la pire réponse qu'il aurait pu donner. Megan poussa un soupir agacé en secouant la tête et le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore est parti il y a dix minutes, répondit-elle froidement. Il a reçu un hibou urgent du ministère de la Magie et il s'est immédiatement envolé pour Londres.

\- Il est parti ? Répéta Potter d'une voix fébrile.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, Potter, il est très demandé.

\- Mais c'est très important, ce que j'ai à lui dire !

Sans s'en apercevoir, Megan effleura le bracelet que lui avait offert Lee.

\- Vous avez quelque chose de plus important à lui dire que le ministre de la Magie, Potter ?

\- Écoutez, dit soudain Megan. Il s'agit de la Pierre Philosophale.

Elle avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre parlait par sa bouche, avec sa voix. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant de dire cela. Elle choisissait de protéger la Pierre, sans savoir pourquoi.

La pile de livres que le professeur McGonagall avait dans les bras s'effondra sur le sol, mais elle ne se baissa pas pour les ramasser.

\- Comment savez-vous... ? Balbutia-t-elle.

\- Professeur, je crois, ou plutôt, je sais, que Sna... que quelqu'un va essayer de voler la Pierre, affirma Potter. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je parle au professeur Dumbledore.

McGonagall parut à la fois stupéfaite et méfiante.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore sera de retour demain, dit-elle enfin. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour connaître l'existence de la Pierre, mais soyez rassuré, personne ne peut la dérober, elle est trop bien protégée.

\- Mais professeur...

\- Potter, je sais ce que je dis, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Puis elle se pencha pour ramasser ses livres.

\- Je suggère que vous retourniez tous les quatre dehors pour profiter du soleil.

Mais ils restèrent là.

\- C'est cette nuit que ça va se passer, dit Potter lorsqu'ils furent certains que le professeur McGonagall était trop loin pour les entendre. Snape va essayer d'ouvrir la trappe, il a tout ce qu'il faut pour y arriver.

\- Et il s'est arrangé pour éloigner Dumbledore, ajouta Megan. C'est lui qui a envoyé cette lettre. Ils vont être étonnés, au ministère de la Magie, en voyant débarquer Dumbledore. Il a été assez idiot pour croire le premier courrier venu...

À ce moment, Hermione étouffa un cri. Megan, Ron et Potter firent volte-face. Snape se tenait derrière eux.

\- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Ils le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

\- Vous ne devriez pas rester à l'intérieur avec un beau temps pareil, dit-il, et il eut un étrange sourire qui ressemblait à un rictus.

\- Nous étions... commença Potter.

\- Vous devriez faire attention, dit Snape. À vous voir comme ça, tous les quatre, on dirait que vous préparez un mauvais coup. Et Gryffondor ne peut pas se permettre de perdre encore des points, n'est-ce pas ?

Potter devint écarlate. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte, mais Snape les arrêta.

\- Je vous préviens, Potter, dit-il. Si vous recommencez à vous promener la nuit dans les couloirs, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous soyez renvoyé du collège. Bonne journée.

Et il s'en alla en direction de la salle des professeurs.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, dit Potter aux trois autres lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans le parc. L'un de nous surveillera Snape. Il faut l'attendre à la sortie de la salle des profs et le suivre. Hermione, c'est toi qui devrais t'en charger.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- C'est évident, dit Ron. Tu peux faire semblant d'attendre Flitwick. Oh, professeur, ajouta-t-il en prenant une voix haut perchée, je suis terriblement inquiète, j'ai peur d'avoir mal répondu à la question 14b...

Megan laissa échapper un rire.

\- Ça suffit, coupa Hermione.

Elle accepta cependant d'assurer la surveillance de Sape.

\- Et nous, on ferait bien de se poster devant le couloir du deuxième étage, dit Potter à Megan et à Ron. Allez, venez.

Mais cette partie du plan ne fonctionna pas. À peine avaient-ils atteint la porte qui séparait Fluffy du reste de l'école que le professeur McGonagall apparut à nouveau, et cette fois, elle perdit son calme.

\- Vous êtes plus difficiles à éviter qu'un mauvais sort ! Tonna-t-elle. J'en ai assez de vos balivernes ! Si jamais j'apprends que vous êtes revenus dans ces parages, j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor ! Parfaitement, Weasley ! Même si c'est ma propre maison !

Megan, Ron et Potter retournèrent dans la salle commune. Quelques instants plus tard, le portrait de la Fat Lady pivota et Hermione entra à son tour.

\- Je suis désolée, Harry, gémit-elle. Snape est sorti de la salle des profs et m'a demandé ce que je faisais là. Je lui ai dit que j'attendais Flitwick et il est allé le chercher. Quand j'ai pu repartir, je ne savais plus où était Snape.

\- Bon, alors, c'est fini, dit Potter.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec inquiétude. Il était pâle et ses yeux flamboyaient. Mais en elle-même, Megan venait de prendre une décision. Elle ne trahirait pas ses amis. Elle allait les aider, et seulement lorsque le retour du Seigneur viendrait – elle savait qu'il viendrait – elle le rejoindrait.

\- Ce soir, dit-elle avant que Potter n'ouvre la bouche, on va aller chercher la Pierre avant lui.

\- _Je_ vais chercher la Pierre avant lui, rectifia Potter.

\- Tu es fou ! S'exclama Ron.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Dit Hermione. Après ce que McGonagall et Snape ont dit ? Tu vas te faire renvoyer !

\- Et alors ? Explosa Potter. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Si Snape parvient à s'emparer de la Pierre, Voldemort va revenir ! Vous n'avez jamais entendu dire comment c'était quand il a voulu prendre le pouvoir ? S'il y arrive, on ne pourra plus se faire renvoyer tout simplement parce que Hogwarts n'existera même plus ! Il va le détruire, ou le transformer en école de magie noire ! Perdre des points n'a plus aucune importance. Tu crois qu'il vous laissera tranquilles, vous et vos familles, si Gryffondor gagne la coupe ? Si je me fais prendre avant d'avoir réussi à atteindre la Pierre, je n'aurai plus qu'à retourner chez les Dursley et y attendre que Voldemort vienne me chercher. Ça ne fera que retarder un peu le moment de ma mort, parce que moi, je ne me mettrais jamais du côté des forces obscures ! Cette nuit, je passe par cette trappe et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher ! C'est Voldemort qui a tué mes parents, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Entendre de telles paroles mettait Megan dans tous ses états, mais elle tâcha de se contrôler. Ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Tu as raison, Harry, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Je me servirai de la cape d'invisibilité, dit Potter. C'est une chance que je l'aie récupérée.

\- Je pense qu'elle nous couvrira bien tous les quatre, affirma Megan d'un ton contenu.

\- Tous... tous les quatre ? Répéta Potter.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser y aller tout seul ? Lança Ron.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit sèchement Hermione.

\- T'as aucune chance de parvenir jusqu'à la Pierre sans notre aide, affirma Megan du ton le plus méprisant qu'elle put.

\- Exactement, acquiesça Hermione. Je ferais bien d'aller voir un peu dans mes bouquins. J'y trouverai sûrement des choses utiles...

\- Mais si on se fait prendre, vous aussi, vous serez renvoyés, fit remarquer Potter.

\- Je pourrais peut-être m'arranger, répondit Hermione. Flitwick m'a dit en secret que j'avais cent douze pour cent de bonnes réponses à son examen.

Après dîner, ils s'assirent tous les quatre à l'écart dans la salle commune. Personne ne les dérangea puisque les autres Gryffondor refusaient toujours d'adresser la parole à Megan et à Potter.

Hermione parcourait ses cahiers de cours, espérant y dénicher le moyen de neutraliser les sortilèges qu'ils devraient affronter, Megan agitait sa baguette en ruminant sa décision, et Ron et Potter ne disaient pas grand-chose. Tous deux pensaient à ce qui les attendait.

Peu à peu, la salle se vida à mesure que les élèves allaient se coucher. Lorsque le dernier fut parti, Potter monta dans le dortoir pour aller chercher la cape d'invisibilité. Et lorsqu'il fut redescendu, Megan vit dans sa poche une flûte grossièrement taillée qu'il comptait probablement utiliser pour endormir Fluffy.

\- On ferait mieux de mettre la cape dès maintenant, dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Dit alors une voix à l'autre bout de la salle.

Longbottom apparut derrière un fauteuil en tenant contre lui son crapaud qui s'était à nouveau évadé.

\- Rien, rien, dit Potter qui s'empressa de cacher la cape derrière son dos.

\- Vous allez encore vous balader ? Dit Longbottom.

\- Non, non, non, dit Hermione. Pas du tout.

\- Va te coucher, lança Megan.

Ils perdaient un temps précieux. Snape pouvait déjà être en train d'endormir Fluffy.

\- Si vous sortez, vous allez vous faire prendre, dit Longbottom, et Gryffindor aura encore plus d'ennuis.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, dit Potter. C'est très important.

Mais Longbottom avait l'air décidé à tenir bon. Il avait choisi le mauvais soir pour être courageux.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas partir, dit-il en allant se poster devant le trou qui servait d'entrée. Je... je suis prêt à me battre !

\- Neville ! S'exclama Ron. Laisses-nous passer, ne fais pas l'idiot.

\- Ne me traite pas d'idiot ! Répliqua Longbottom. Vous avez suffisamment fait de choses interdites ! D'ailleurs c'est toi-même qui m'as dit que je devais me défendre.

Et il lâcha son crapaud qui disparut sous un meuble.

\- Essaye de me frapper, dit-il en levant les poings.

\- Pas contre nous ! Lança Ron.

\- Fais quelque chose, dit Potter en s'adressant à Megan.

Elle s'avança alors vers Longbottom et brandit sa baguette magique.

\- Désolée, Neville, murmura Hermione, mais il le faut.

Megan pointa sa baguette vers Longbottom.

\- _Petrificus Totalus !_

Aussitôt, les bras de Longbottom se collèrent le long de ses flancs, ses jambes se joignirent, son corps devint rigide, il vacilla un instant, puis tomba en avant et resta immobile à plat ventre, raide comme une planche.

Hermione s'empressa de le retourner sur le dos. La mâchoire de Longbottom était collée, il ne pouvait plus parler. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient en jetant des regards horrifiés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Murmura Potter.

\- C'est le maléfice du Saucisson, dit Hermione d'une voix navrée.

\- C'est comme s'il était ligoté et bâillonné, expliqua Megan sans la moindre culpabilité.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Neville..., murmura Hermione à sa place.

\- Il le fallait, on n'a pas le temps de t'expliquer, dit Potter.

\- Tu comprendras plus tard, ajouta Ron.

Ils s'enveloppèrent alors dans la cape et sortirent de la salle commune. Megan avait oublié les conséquences de ses actes, elle se laissait porter par le frisson de l'aventure.

Parvenus devant le premier escalier, ils aperçurent Miss Norris.

\- Si on lui donnait un coup de pied, pour une fois ? Murmura Ron.

Mais Potter refusa d'un signe de tête et ils montèrent l'escalier en la contournant soigneusement. La chatte tourna vers eux ses yeux brillants comme des lampes, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Ils virent alors Peeves qui faisait des plis dans le tapis pour faire trébucher les gens.

\- Qui est là ? Dit-il soudain, ses petits yeux noirs rétrécis. Je sais que vous êtes là, même si je ne peux pas vous voir. Qui êtes-vous ? Gnomes, fantômes ou sales mômes ?

Il s'éleva dans les airs et les observa.

\- Je devrais appeler Filch si quelque chose d'invisible rôde aux alentours.

\- Peeves, dit alors Megan d'une voix rauque, le Bloody Baron a ses raisons d'être invisible.

Peeves fut tellement abasourdi qu'il faillit tomber. Il se rattrapa à temps et resta suspendu à trente centimètres de l'escalier.

\- Je suis désolé, votre sanglante excellence, Monsieur le Baron, dit-il d'une voix onctueuse. J'ai commis une erreur, une regrettable erreur, je ne vous avais pas vu. Bien sûr, puisque vous êtes invisible. Je vous demande de pardonner sa plaisanterie à ce vieux Peeves, Monsieur le Baron.

\- J'ai des affaires à mener ici, dit Megan de sa voix rauque. Ne reviens plus dans les parages cette nuit.

\- Oh mais bien sûr, Monsieur le Baron, bien entendu, dit Peeves en remontant dans les airs. J'espère que vos affaires se passeront bien, Monsieur le Baron. Je ne vous dérangerai plus.

Et il fila ailleurs.

\- Formidable, Megan ! Murmura Ron.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'étaient déjà avancés dans le couloir et virent que la porte était entrebâillée.

\- Et voilà, dit Potter à voix basse, Snape a déjà réussi à passer devant Fluffy.

Megan fixait la porte ouverte avec excitation, se demandant ce qui les attendait au-delà. Sous la cape, Potter se tourna vers les trois autres.

\- Si vous préférez ne pas aller plus loin, je ne vous en voudrais pas, dit-il. Vous pouvez garder la cape, je n'en aurais plus besoin, maintenant.

\- T'as pas fini de raconter n'importe quoi ? Répliqua Megan, agacée.

Comme si elle allait laisser Potter vivre à sa place l'aventure sous la trappe. Si elle venait ce soir, ce n'était pas pour lui venir en aide, c'était pour elle-même.

\- Bien sûr qu'on vient avec toi, dit Hermione.

Potter poussa la porte. Des grognements retentirent aussitôt. Les trois museaux du chien reniflaient frénétiquement dans leur direction, bien qu'il fût incapable de les voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par terre ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Ça ressemble à une harpe, dit Ron. C'est sans doute Snape qui l'a laissée là.

\- Le chien doit se réveiller dès qu'on arrête de jouer, dit Potter. Bon allons-y.

Il porta la flûte qu'il avait emmenée à ses lèvres et se mit à jouer. Ça n'avait rien d'une mélodie, mais dès la première note, les paupières du monstre devinrent lourdes, il arrêta de grogner, ses jambes faiblirent, il trébucha puis s'effondra sur le sol, profondément endormi.

\- C'est encore plus efficace qu'avec Binns, commenta Megan, impressionnée. Continue à jouer, ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'ils se débarrassaient de la cape et s'avançaient silencieusement vers la trappe.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent des trois têtes du chien, ils sentirent son souffle brûlant et fétide.

\- On devrait arriver à soulever la trappe, dit Ron. Tu veux passer la première, Hermione ?

\- Non, je n'y tiens pas.

\- J'y vais, dit Megan sans hésiter.

Megan enjamba les pattes du chien avec précaution, puis tira l'anneau de la trappe qui se souleva sans difficulté et s'ouvrit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda Hermione avec angoisse.

\- Rien, c'est tout noir. Il n'y a ni échelle ni corde pour descendre, il faudra se laisser tomber.

Potter, qui jouait toujours de la flûte, fit un signe de la main à Megan et tapota sa poitrine de l'index.

\- Tu veux passer le premier ? S'étonna Megan, surprise de son courage. Tu es sûr ? Si ça se trouve, c'est très haut et tu vas t'écraser en bas. Enfin bon, comme tu veux.

Elle n'allait pas empêcher Potter d'aller jouer les cobayes. S'il mourrait, ce serait même plutôt pratique. Et puis ils sauraient qu'il ne fallait pas sauter.

\- Donne la flûte à Hermione, dit Ron, sinon il va se réveiller.

Potter lui tendit la flûte. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, le chien se remit à grogner et à bouger, mais dès que Hermione joua à nouveau, il replongea dans le sommeil. Potter l'enjamba à son tour et regarda à travers l'ouverture. Il se glissa dans le trou et se suspendit par les mains au bord de la trappe.

\- S'il m'arrive quelque chose, dit-il à Megan et Ron, n'essayez pas de me suivre. Allez chercher Hedwige ou Eleyna dans la volière et envoyez-la avec un message à Dumbledore. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, dit Megan sans émotion.

\- À toute de suite... J'espère.

Et Potter se laissa tomber. Il y eut comme un bruit sourd.

\- C'est O.K ! cria-t-il. On peut sauter, c'est mou, ici.

Megan haussa les épaules puis sauta à son tour. Elle sentait l'air humide lui siffler aux oreilles tandis qu'elle tombait. Avec l'impression d'avoir atteint les sous-sols les plus profonds du château, elle atterrit soudain sur une surface molle, comme l'avait dit Potter. Elle secoua sa chevelure sombre et balaya du regard leur environnement. On aurait dit une plante géante. Ron arriva à son tour à côté d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, une espèce de plante, je crois, répondit Potter. Elle a dû être placée là pour amortir la chute.

\- Viens, Hermione ! Appela Megan en levant la tête vers la trappe qui dessinait au-dessus de leurs têtes un carré lumineux de la taille d'un timbre-poste.

La flûte qu'on entendait faiblement s'interrompit. Le chien aboya bruyamment, mais Hermione avait déjà sauté et elle atterrit de l'autre côté de Potter.

\- On doit être à des kilomètres sous le château, dit-elle.

\- Une chance qu'il y ait cette plante, fit remarquer Ron.

\- Une chance ? Hurla Hermione. Regardez-vous, tous les trois !

Elle se leva d'un bond et parvint péniblement à se réfugier contre la paroi humide. Péniblement, car dès l'instant où elle avait atterri, les vrilles de la plante, longues comme des tentacules, avaient commencé à s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. Quant à Megan, à Ron et à Potter, des sortes de lianes leur avaient déjà ligoté les jambes sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Hermione avait réussi à se libérer avant que la plante ait eu le temps de l'immobiliser. Elle regarda avec horreur Megan, Ron et Potter qui se débattaient pour essayer de se libérer, mais plus ils tiraient sur les tentacules, plus l'emprise du monstre végétal se resserrait autour d'eux. Megan avait le cerveau embrumé, elle ne réfléchissait pas.

\- Ne bougez plus ! Leur ordonna Hermione. Je connais cette plante, c'est un Filet du Diable !

\- Un Filet du Diable ? Répéta Megan en tentant de faire à nouveau fonctionner son cerveau.

\- Je suis ravi de le savoir, ça nous aide beaucoup ! Lança Ron d'un ton narquois en essayant d'empêcher la plante de s'enrouler autour de son cou.

\- Silence, j'essaye de me rappeler comment il faut faire pour la tuer, dit Hermione tandis que Megan se tordait en tous sens pour empêcher la plante de lui enserrer la cage thoracique.

\- Alors, dépêche-toi, parce que j'ai du mal à respirer, dit Potter d'une voix haletante.

La voix paniquée d'Hermione n'aidait pas Megan à réfléchir.

\- Voyons, le Filet du Diable... Qu'est-ce que nous a dit le professeur Sprout, déjà ?

\- Elle aime l'humidité et l'obscurité, se rappela alors Megan qui ne pouvait plus atteindre sa baguette magique. Alors allume un feu !

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais il n'y a pas de bois ! S'écria Hermione en se tordant les mains.

\- TU ES FOLLE ? Hurla Ron. TU ES UNE SORCIÈRE OU QUOI ?

\- Ah, c'est vrai ! Dit Hermione.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique, l'agita, marmonna la formule et un jet de flammes bleues, semblables à celles qui avaient mis le feu aux vêtements de Snape, jaillit en direction de la plante.

En quelques instants, Megan, Ron et Potter sentirent la plante desserrer son étreinte tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait sous l'effet de la chaleur et de la lumière. Ils retrouvèrent alors leur liberté de mouvement.

\- Une chance que vous écoutiez bien en classe, toutes les deux, dit Potter en rejoignant Hermione près du mur, le visage ruisselant de sueur.

Ils s'engagèrent ensuite dans un passage qui s'ouvrait devant eux et s'enfonçait sous la terre. Megan ne savait rien des souterrains du château, hormis quelques légendes. Elle se demandait ce qui les attendait à la prochaine étape, se promettant de ne pas se laisser avoir cette fois. Ils parcoururent ainsi quelques dizaines de mètres.

\- Tu entends ? Chuchota Ron.

Megan écouta. Venant d'un peu plus loin, on entendait un bruissement confus auquel se mêlaient quelques tintements.

\- On dirait des bruits d'ailes, dit Potter.

\- Il y a de la lumière là-bas, remarqua Ron. Je vois quelque chose bouger.

Parvenus à l'extrémité du passage, ils découvrirent une salle brillamment éclairée, avec un haut plafond en forme d'arche. L'endroit était envahi de petits oiseaux étincelants qui voletaient sans cesse tout autour de la pièce. Dans le mur d'en face, il y avait une grande porte de bois.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous attaquer si on traverse la salle ? Demanda Ron.

\- Sans doute, dit Megan en détaillant les volatiles avec intérêt.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, qui n'allait pas.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air très méchant, commenta Potter, mais s'ils nous foncent dessus tous en même temps... On va bien voir... Je vais courir.

Megan haussa un sourcil. Potter jouait les téméraires, avec un peu de chance et à ce rythme, il ne ressortirait pas du sous-sol vivant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se protégea la tête avec les bras et s'élança à travers la salle. Megan s'attendait à voir une dizaine de becs le transpercer de la tête aux pieds, mais il ne se passa rien du tout et il arriva devant la porte sans avoir subi la moindre attaque. C'en était ridicule. Il tira la poignée. La porte était verrouillée.

Les trois autres le rejoignirent, mais leurs efforts pour ouvrir la porte restèrent vains. Elle refusa de bouger, même lorsque Megan et Hermione essayèrent leurs formules magiques.

\- Et maintenant ? Dit Ron.

\- Ces oiseaux ne sont pas là pour faire joli, fit remarquer justement Hermione.

Ils observèrent les oiseaux qui brillaient au-dessus de leur tête. Des oiseaux qui brillaient ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux ! S'écria Potter. Ce sont des clés ! Des clés volantes. Regardez bien. Ce qui veut dire...

Megan, Ron et Hermione observèrent le vol des clés. Il avait raison.

\- Oui ! Là ! Des balais ! S'exclama Potter. Il faut attraper la clé qui ouvre la porte !

\- Mais il y en a des centaines !

Ron examina la serrure.

\- Il faut une grosse clef à l'ancienne, probablement en argent, comme la poignée.

Ils prirent chacun un balai et décollèrent en direction du nuage de clefs. Ils essayèrent d'en saisir plusieurs, mais les clés magiques filaient, plongeaient, zigzaguaient avec une telle rapidité qu'il était presque impossible d'en attraper une.

Mais Potter, monsieur « le plus jeune attrapeur qu'on ait connu depuis un siècle » semblait avoir un vrai bon coup d'œil.

\- C'est celle-ci ! Cria-t-il aux trois autres. La grosse, là, avec des ailes bleues. Les plumes sont toutes froissées d'un côté.

Ron fila dans la direction indiquée par Potter, mais, emporté par son élan, il s'écrasa contre le plafond et faillit tomber de son balai. Megan secoua la tête.

\- Il faut la cerner, cria Potter, sans quitter des yeux la clé à l'aile blessée. Meganna, tu sais bien voler, pas vrai ?

\- Disons que je me débrouille.

\- O.K. Ron, tu restes au-dessus, Hermione, tu te mets en dessous pour l'empêcher de descendre, et moi et Meganna, on va essayer de l'attraper. Attention... Partez !

Ron plongea, Hermione remonta en chandelle, et la clé les évita tous les deux, mais Megan et Potter foncèrent dessus. La clé filait vers le mur. Megan et Potter se penchèrent en avant et dans un craquement sinistre, ils réussirent à la plaquer contre la pierre avec les paumes de leurs mains. Ron et Hermione poussèrent une exclamation de joie qui résonna dans toute la salle. Potter jeta un regard gêné à Megan, elle fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant, et Potter retira sa main de celle de la jeune fille.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'atterrir et Megan courut vers la porte, serrant dans sa main la clé qui se débattait. Elle l'enfonça dans la serrure et tourna. Il y eut un déclic, puis la clé s'envola à nouveau, les ailes en piteux état. Sans cérémonie, Megan tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit.

La deuxième salle était plongée dans une telle obscurité qu'ils ne voyaient plus rien. Mais lorsqu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de la porte, une lumière éclatante jaillit soudain en leur révélant un spectacle étonnant.

Ils se trouvaient au bord d'un échiquier géant, derrière des pièces noires qui étaient plus grandes qu'eux et semblaient avoir été sculptées dans de la pierre. En face d'eux, de l'autre côté de la salle, se tenaient les pièces blanches, sans visage. Megan vit Ron, Hermione et Potter frissonner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Murmura Potter.

\- C'est évident, non ? Dit Ron. Il va falloir jouer une partie d'échecs pour arriver de l'autre côté.

Derrière les pièces blanches, ils apercevaient une autre porte.

\- Comment on va s'y prendre ? Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

\- Nous serons sans doute obligés de nous transformer nous-mêmes en pièces d'échecs, dit Ron.

Il s'avança vers un cavalier noir et posa la main sur le cheval. Aussitôt, la pierre s'anima. Le cheval frappa l'échiquier de ses sabots et le cavalier tourna vers Ron sa tête coiffée d'un casque.

\- Il faut... euh... qu'on se joigne à vous pour passer de l'autre côté ? Demanda Ron.

Le cavalier noir approuva d'un signe de tête. Ron se tourna vers les trois autres.

\- Il faut bien réfléchir, dit-il. On va devoir prendre la place de quatre des pièces noires.

Megan, Hermione et Potter restèrent silencieux, attendant que Ron ait pris une décision.

\- Ne vous vexez pas, dit-il enfin à l'adresse de Hermione et de Potter, mais vous n'êtes pas très bons aux échecs, tous les deux.

\- On ne se vexe pas, dit Potter. Dis-nous simplement ce qu'on doit faire.

\- Toi, Harry, tu prends la place de ce fou et toi, Hermione tu te mets du même côté sur la case de la tour.

\- Et vous ?

\- Moi, je prends la place du cavalier, dit Ron.

\- Et moi celle de l'autre tour, dit Megan après avoir parcouru l'échiquier des yeux.

Les pièces noires avaient entendu car à cet instant, un cavalier, un fou et les deux tours quittèrent l'échiquier, laissant quatre cases vides que Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter occupèrent.

\- Les blancs jouent en premier, dit Ron en scrutant l'autre extrémité de l'échiquier. Regardez...

Un pion blanc venait d'avancer de deux cases.

Ron commença alors à donner ses ordres aux pièces noires et elles se déplacèrent sans bruit là où il les envoyait. Megan n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'Hermione et Potter aux échecs, mais elle était consciente que Ron était bien meilleur qu'elle, et elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance cette nuit-là.

\- Harry, déplaces-toi de quatre cases en diagonale vers la droite.

Leur premier choc fut de voir le camp adverse prendre leur autre cavalier. La reine blanche l'assomma en le jetant à bas de sa monture et le traîna au bord de l'échiquier où il resta immobile, face contre terre.

\- C'était nécessaire, dit Ron qui paraissait secoué. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir prendre ce fou, Hermione. Vas-y.

Chaque fois qu'elles perdaient un de leurs hommes, les pièces blanches se montraient sans pitié et bientôt, il y eut une rangée de pièces noires hors de combat alignées le long du mur. Mais Ron s'arrangeait pour prendre autant de pièces blanches qu'ils en avaient perdues de noires.

\- On y est presque, murmura-t-il. Voyons, réfléchissons...

La reine blanche tourna vers lui sa tête sans visage.

\- Oui, dit Ron à voix basse, c'est le seul moyen... Je dois me faire prendre...

\- NON ! S'écrièrent les trois autres.

\- C'est le jeu, répliqua Ron. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices ! Je vais avancer et elle me prendra, ce qui te permettra de faire échec et mat, Harry.

\- Mais...

\- Tu veux arrêter Snape, ou pas ?

\- Ron ...

\- C'est le seul moyen, Potter, affirma Megan, bravache.

L'idée de laisser tomber Ron la répugnait, mais ils devaient avancer. Elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Si tu ne te dépêches pas, il va s'emparer de la Pierre ! Ajouta Ron.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Megan s'y connaissait suffisamment aux échecs pour en être consciente.

\- Prêt ? Demanda Ron, le teint pâle, mais l'air décidé. J'y vais... et ne traînez pas ici quand vous aurez gagné.

Il s'avança. La reine blanche abattit alors son bras de pierre sur sa tête. Ron s'effondra et la reine le traîna jusqu'au bord de l'échiquier. En le voyant assommé, Hermione avait poussé un cri, mais Megan lui avait sèchement ordonné de ne pas bouger de sa case. C'était à Potter de jouer.

Suivant l'ordre de Megan, en tremblant, il se déplaça de trois cases vers la gauche.

Aussitôt, le roi blanc ôta sa couronne et la jeta aux pieds de Potter. Ils avaient gagné. Les pièces blanches s'écartèrent en s'inclinant, dégageant l'accès à la porte du fond. Après avoir jeté à Ron un dernier regard navré, Megan, Hermione et Potter franchirent la porte et s'engouffrèrent dans un autre passage. L'inquiétude au sujet de Ron rendait Megan nerveuse.

\- Tu crois qu'il... commença Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas blessé, assura Potter qui ne semblait pas convaincu lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui nous attend maintenant, à votre avis ?

\- Le Filet du Diable, c'était le maléfice de Sprout, dit Hermione.

\- C'est sans doute Flitwick qui a ensorcelé les clés, ajouta Megan en se forçant à se concentrer sur la situation présente.

\- McGonagall a donné vie aux pièces d'échecs, poursuivit Hermione.

\- Il nous reste donc à affronter les sortilèges de Quirrell et de Snape, déduisit Megan.

Ils étaient à présent devant une nouvelle porte.

\- On y va ? Murmura Potter.

\- D'accord, souffla Hermione.

Potter poussa la porte. Aussitôt une répugnante odeur leur frappa les narines et tous les trois durent relever les pans de leur robe pour se couvrir le nez. Ils virent alors, allongé sur le sol, un immense troll encore plus grand que celui auquel ils s'étaient attaqués. Il était évanoui, avec une grosse bosse sanglante sur le front.

\- Heureusement qu'on n'a pas eu à se battre avec celui-ci, murmura Potter.

Ils enjambèrent avec précaution l'une de ses chevilles qui leur barrait le chemin, Megan se retenant de lui donner un coup de pied pour voir s'il se réveillerait, et se hâtèrent de gagner la porte suivante. Lorsque Potter l'ouvrit, Megan se prépara à n'importe quoi de terrible, mais ils ne virent rien d'inquiétant. Il y avait simplement une table sur laquelle étaient alignées sept bouteilles de différentes formes.

\- Ça, c'est le maléfice de Snape, dit Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de la porte, de grandes flammes jaillirent derrière eux. Mais ce n'était pas un feu ordinaire : celui-ci était violet. Au même moment, d'autres flammes, noires cette fois, s'élevèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte du fond. Ils étaient pris au piège.

\- Regardez ! Dit Hermione en prenant un rouleau de parchemin posé à côté des bouteilles.

Megan et Potter s'approchèrent et lurent par-dessus son épaule :

 _Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière._

 _Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,_

 _L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège_

 _Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,_

 _Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie_

 _Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,_

 _Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,_

 _Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices._

 _Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,_

 _Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie._

 _Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,_

 _Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée._

 _Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,_

 _Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._

 _Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,_

 _Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates._

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et Megan fut surprise de voir qu'elle souriait.

\- Remarquable ! Dit-elle. Ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est de la logique. Une énigme.

\- Et ça je ne sais pas faire, soupira Megan en se passant la main sur le front.

Être confrontée à une épreuve qu'elle ne pouvait pas accomplir, c'était particulièrement frustrant.

\- Il y a beaucoup de grands sorciers qui n'ont pas la moindre logique, affirma Hermione, ils n'arriveraient jamais à trouver la solution.

\- Et nous non plus... dit Potter.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Hermione. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est écrit sur papier. Il y a sept bouteilles, trois contiennent du poison, deux du vin, l'une d'elles permet de franchir sans mal les flammes noires et une autre permet de retourner sur nos pas en traversant les flammes violettes.

\- Mais comment on sait laquelle la boire ? Insista Megan, dépassée.

\- Laisses-moi réfléchir.

Dans un moment pareil, Megan était vraiment heureuse qu'Hermione soit là. Celle-ci relut le papier plusieurs fois. Puis elle examina attentivement les bouteilles en marmonnant pour elle-même. Enfin, elle poussa un cri de victoire.

\- Ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! Dit-elle. C'est la plus petite bouteille qui nous permettra de traverser les flammes noires et d'arriver jusqu'à la Pierre.

Megan jeta un coup d'œil à la minuscule bouteille.

\- Il y a tout juste une gorgée, là-dedans, dit Potter, ce n'est pas assez pour nous trois.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Quelle est celle qui permet de franchir les flammes violettes ?

Hermione montra une bouteille ronde, à droite de la rangée.

\- Alors, buvez celle-là, dit Potter. Retournez auprès de Ron, allez prendre des balais dans la salle des clés volantes et utilisez-les pour ressortir par la trappe. Fluffy n'aura pas le temps de vous mordre. Filez droit à la volière et envoyez Hedwige ou Eleyna à Dumbledore avec un mot disant qu'on a besoin de lui. J'arriverai peut-être à retenir Snape pendant un moment, mais je ne suis pas de taille à l'affronter.

Megan savait que Potter n'était pas de taille à le retenir non plus, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle était déjà furieuse de ne pas pouvoir terminer l'aventure.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si jamais You-Know-Who est avec lui ? Dit Hermione, inquiète.

\- J'ai eu de la chance une fois, dit Potter en montrant sa cicatrice. Pourquoi pas deux ?

Megan haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Ce qui était arrivé onze auparavant n'était qu'un miracle ou un accident, le petit Potter ne déferait pas deux fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblèrent. Elle se précipita soudain sur Potter et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Hermione !

\- Harry, tu es un grand sorcier !

\- Pas autant que toi..., répondit Potter, visiblement gêné.

\- Moi ? J'ai tout appris dans les livres. Mais il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes, le courage, l'amitié... Oh, Harry, fais bien attention...

Elle se recula et Potter regarda Megan qui avait froncé les sourcils. Hermione la déstabilisait.

\- Snape et Voldemort sont bien plus puissants que toi, affirma-t-elle seulement.

Il ne fallait pas compter sur elle pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'encourager à la prudence.

\- Oui... Buvez les premières. Hermione, tu es sûre que tu ne trompes pas ?

\- Certaine ! Assura Hermione.

\- Sinon on le saura très vite, dit Megan en se saisissant de la bouteille ronde.

Elle but une longue gorgée puis la passa à Hermione qui but à son tour et fut parcourue d'un frisson.

\- Ce n'est pas du poison ? Demanda Potter d'une voix angoissée.

\- Non, mais on dirait de la glace, répondit Hermione.

\- Dépêchez-vous, allez-y avant que les effets disparaissent.

\- Bonne chance..., dit Hermione. Sois prudent...

\- ALLEZ-Y !

Megan fit volte-face et marcha droit vers les flammes violettes, Hermione sur les talons. Elle traversa le feu sans peur. Les flammes lui léchèrent le corps, mais elle ne sentit ni chaleur ni douleur. Pendant quelques instants, elle ne vit plus que la couleur violette du feu, puis elle se retrouva de l'autre côté, assaillie par la puanteur infâme du troll encore inconscient.

\- Ce ne serait pas le moment qu'il se réveille, couina Hermione en courant vers la porte d'en face, le pan de sa robe contre son nez.

Megan trouverait cela intéressant, mais elle n'en dit rien. Hermione paraissait déjà assez inquiète, et elle-même se souciait plus particulièrement du sort de Ron qu'ils avaient laissé inconscient.

Leur ami se trouvait toujours au bord de l'échiquier qui, lui, avait repris sa place, comme si la partie n'avait jamais eu lieu. Megan et Hermione se précipitèrent auprès du garçon, et Megan le secoua vivement.

\- Ron ! Ron, aller ! Réveilles-toi !

Mais le garçon gardait les yeux fermés. Megan se pencha vers son visage et perçut le son infime de son souffle. Au moins, il respirait toujours. Elle tira sa baguette magique et la pointa sur lui.

\- _Enervatum_ , murmura-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

La formule n'eut pas plus d'effet.

\- Je ne connais pas ce sort, s'étonna Hermione.

\- En tout cas il ne marche pas... Ronald Weasley ! Cria-t-elle alors. Réveilles-toi ou on te laisse là !

Elle le secoua encore et envisageait de lui donner une gifle lorsqu'il battit des paupières.

\- … On a gagné ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Oui, échec et mat, comme prévu, acquiesça Megan, soulagée.

Ron se redressa difficilement, avec l'aide de ses amies, et regarda autour de lui d'un air hagard.

\- Où est Harry ?

\- Avec Snape. Et peut-être aussi avec Voldemort. On sait pas exactement, on a dû le laisser. On t'expliquera tout ça une fois sortis de là.

S'appuyant sur Megan et Hermione, il se remit sur ses jambes, chancelant.

\- Comment on va repartir ? Et est-ce qu'on laisse Harry tout seul ? S'enquit-il, le regard flou.

\- On va prendre les balais, répondit Megan. Et Potter se débrouille, il paraît.

\- On va envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore, précisa Hermione. Il va venir l'aider.

Megan poussa du pied la porte qui menait à la salle des clefs volantes et elle tendit un balai à Hermione. Avisant l'état de Ron, elle décréta qu'il n'était pas en état de tenir sur un balai.

\- Tu vas monter derrière moi, expliqua-t-elle en prenant un second balai. Accroches-toi bien et crie si tu tombes.

Il obéit en silence et ils décollèrent, survolant le Filet du Diable qui tenta vainement de les attraper avec ses tentacules puis ils passèrent à travers la trappe ouverte. Megan entendit la mâchoire de Fluffy claquer près de ses mollets mais elle était trop rapide pour qu'il la morde. À peine arrivés dans le couloir, Hermione pris les devants. Il faisait étonnamment clair dans le château en comparaison avec le souterrain et leurs yeux s'habituaient difficilement à cette soudaine lumière.

\- On va descendre tout de suite, Megan, il faut que tu amènes Ron à l'infirmerie, et moi je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton précipité.

Megan hocha la tête et ils descendirent tous trois les escaliers. Megan chancelait et avançait avec difficultés à cause de Ron qui s'appuyait sur son épaule. Hermione cavalait devant eux, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. Ils venaient d'atteindre le hall d'entrée lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Professeur ! S'écria Hermione, au comble du soulagement.

\- Harry est allé le retrouver ? Répliqua le directeur d'un ton urgent.

Hermione acquiesça et Dumbledore se rua dans les escaliers vers le deuxième étage. Megan, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, pris de court. Alors il était déjà au courant.

Ils restèrent immobiles une seconde, réalisant que c'était terminé, puis prirent plus lentement le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Il fut assez difficile d'expliquer à Madame Pomfrey que Ron avait été assommé par la reine de l'échiquier géant vivant du professeur McGonagall dans les sous-sols du château, mais une heure après être ressortis par la trappe, Megan, Ron et Hermione dormaient profondément dans les confortables lits de l'infirmerie.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

 **LE RETOUR**

 **L** orsque Megan se réveilla, elle n'avait aucune idée du jour ou de l'heure. La lumière du soleil déclinait derrière les fenêtres et ses deux amis dormaient encore. Elle se retourna et vit sur le lit voisin Potter, lui aussi inconscient, mais visiblement en vie. Dommage.

Elle se glissa hors de son lit et partit se laver. Dans le miroir, elle contempla son visage pâle sur lequel ses cernes sombres ressortaient. Elle avait de petites égratignures sur le visage et quelques marques causées par le Filet du Diable persistaient sur sa peau blanche. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient emmêlés et aussi sales que sa robe déchirée.

Tout en se lavant, elle réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé. Si Dumbledore était intervenu, alors la Pierre avait été récupérée et Voldemort avait échoué. Elle avait participé à cet échec, et elle se demandait si Voldemort le saurait un jour. Pourtant, elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle allait retrouver ses amis et en serait heureuse. Elle ignorait encore comment elle réagirait si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à recouvrer son pouvoir, mais pour le moment, elle était heureuse.

Elle enfila une robe propre puis redescendit dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle découvrit avec surprise presque tous les élèves de Gryffondor qui y étaient rassemblés.

\- Megan ! S'exclamèrent Fred et George d'une même voix.

Ils semblaient rassurer de la voir vivante. Méfiante, Megan s'approcha lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle et elle n'aimait pas ça.

\- On a entendu dire que toi, Ron, Hermione et Harry vous étiez dans les sous-sols du château, répondit Lee d'un ton pressé, et qu'il s'est passé des choses... Il y en a qui parlent de la Pierre Philosophale et du cambriolage de la banque et...

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? La pressa Seamus Finnigan.

Megan balaya des yeux tous les élèves qui la fixaient, avides. Elle n'avait aucune intention de leur faire le récit détaillé de ce qu'ils avaient vécu au cours de la nuit.

\- Snape a essayé de voler la Pierre Philosophale qui était cachée dans le château, on l'en a empêché, résuma-t-elle placidement. Si vous voulez des précisions, demandez à Weasley et Granger.

Laissant là tous les élèves suspendus à ses lèvres, ne réalisant pas bien que c'était tout ce qu'elle leur dirait, elle quitta la salle. Mais c'était sans compter sur les jumeaux et Lee qui la suivirent en courant.

\- Meggie, attends ! S'exclama Fred. Tu peux pas nous laisser comme ça !

\- Quoi ? Soupira-t-elle.

\- Il s'est passé quoi, vraiment ? Insista Lee.

\- C'est pas intéressant, mentit-elle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle ne voulait pas en parler.

\- Attends, toi et les trois autres vous avez disparu pendant une journée et une nuit et avec toutes les rumeurs qui circulent on sait pas quoi penser.

\- On ira pas raconter les détails, affirma George, mais tout le monde en parle dans l'école, et on aimerait bien avoir la vraie version.

Megan poussa un soupir et s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Les trois garçons l'imitèrent et elle leur expliqua alors tout depuis le début en n'omettant que certains détails : Voldemort, Norbert le dragon ou encore son espoir que Potter n'en revienne pas vivant. Elle conclut en leur disant qu'elle ne connaissait pas le fin mot de l'histoire car elle n'avait pas encore pu parler à Dumbledore ou Potter. Lee, Fred et George étaient abasourdis.

\- Attends... dit alors Fred en fronçant les sourcils. Snape ? D'après tout ce qu'on a entendu, c'est Quirrell qui est impliqué.

\- Quirrell ? Répéta Megan en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais pas... J'ai du mal à imaginer le pauvre bègue surmonter tous les obstacles.

\- A priori, il était bien différent de ce qu'on pensait, affirma George en hochant la tête.

\- Il faut que je voie les autres, affirma Megan en se relevant. À toute à l'heure.

Sur son chemin, Megan sentit tous les regards dirigés vers elle. On se retournait sur son passage, on chuchotait et on la désignait du doigt. Ignorant fermement toute cette agitation, elle arriva à l'infirmerie. Mais Ron et Hermione ne s'y trouvaient plus. Seul Potter y était demeuré, toujours inconscient, Madame Pomfrey à son chevet. Ne voulant pas parler à quiconque d'autre, Megan se remit en quête de ses deux amis. Elle arpenta la majeure partie du château, sans s'occuper de l'heure tardive, et ne les retrouva finalement qu'une fois qu'elle retourna dans la salle commune, complètement vide en dehors d'eux.

\- Megan ! S'exclama Hermione en sautant sur ses pieds dès lors que le portrait de la Fat Lady pivota. Où étais-tu passée ? On t'a cherchée ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va, assura Megan en levant les mains. Je vous ai cherchés aussi. On m'a dit que ce n'était pas Snape qui avait volé la Pierre.

\- Non, c'était Quirrell ! C'est Dumbledore qui nous l'a dit.

Megan tira un fauteuil près du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée et s'y laissa tomber.

\- On n'en sait pas plus, avoua Ron. Dumbledore n'a rien voulu nous dire d'autre. Il a juste l'air très inquiet.

Le visage de Hermione se décomposa.

\- On ne sait pas encore comment va aller Harry, murmura-t-elle.

Ça, Megan s'en fichait.

\- Dès que Harry sera réveillé, on saura tout, affirma Ron.

\- S'il se réveille, ne put s'empêcher de préciser Megan.

Devant les têtes de Ron et Hermione, elle soupira.

\- Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Il était inutile qu'elle laisse sa rage déferler alors qu'ils étaient tous deux morts d'inquiétude. La seule chose qui importait à Megan, c'était de comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la dernière salle, et surtout pourquoi Quirrell avait tenté de la voler et non Snape.

Le lendemain, Potter était toujours inconscient. Megan passa la journée à éviter les autres élèves. Elle apprit seulement par Oliver que le dernier match de saison de Quidditch avait eu lieu et qu'elle et Potter se trouvant alors à l'infirmerie, ils avaient été écrasés par Serdaigle. Aussi que le décompte des points avait été fait et que Serpentard gagnait la coupe. Ron et Hermione vinrent rendre visite à Potter aussi souvent qu'ils le purent, tout comme de nombreux autres amis du garçon, mais pas Megan. Il ne serait intéressant qu'une fois revenu à lui. Ce qui n'était pas certain d'arriver, d'après l'expression inquiète du professeur Dumbledore chaque fois que la question était abordée.

Pourtant, le miracle se produisit. Après trois jours de sommeil profond, Potter se réveilla. McGonagall fit prévenir Megan, Ron et Hermione qui se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie que Dumbledore venait de quitter. Cependant Madame Pomfrey refusait strictement de les laisser entrer. Potter insista lourdement et elle leur céda alors cinq minutes.

\- Harry!

Hermione était sur le point de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, mais elle se retint, ce qui soulagea Megan et visiblement aussi Potter.

\- Harry, on pensait que tu allais... Dumbledore se faisait tellement de souci...

\- Toute l'école ne parle que de ça, dit Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ? Demanda Megan qui avait attendu ce moment pendant trois jours.

Potter se lança alors dans un récit détaillé : lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la dernière salle, c'était Quirrell qu'il avait trouvé. Il lui avait alors révélé que ce n'était pas Snape qui avait tenté de le tuer au cours du match de Quidditch, mais lui-même, et que Megan lui avait sauvé la vie en bousculant accidentellement le professeur dans les gradins – Snape tentait en effet de lui sauver la vie, dans le but de régler une vieille dette envers le père de Potter d'après Dumbledore. C'était Quirrell qui avait fait entrer le troll le soir de Halloween afin de pouvoir aller voir ce qui protégeait la Pierre, et c'était en tentant de l'arrêter que Snape s'était fait mordre à la jambe. Il avait tout fait pour récupérer la Pierre afin de l'offrir à Voldemort, y compris tenter de la voler à Gringotts. Car Voldemort avait pris possession de son corps, son visage remplaçant le crâne du professeur. C'était Quirrell qui s'était abreuvé du sang de licorne pour redonner des forces à son maître. Il avait évoqué la mort des parents de Potter. Megan sentit son sang battre aux tempes, mais elle se contint, restant de marbre tout au long du récit. Quirrell avait tenté d'attraper Potter qui s'était retrouvé en possession de la Pierre en regardant dans le miroir du Riséd – la protection de Dumbledore – cependant il avait été incapable de le toucher sans se brûler grâce à la magie qu'avait généré le sacrifice de Lily Potter, onze ans plus tôt. Et le contact du corps de Voldemort été devenu tellement insupportable que Potter avait été foudroyé. C'était là que Dumbledore était arrivé, juste à temps pour le sauver de Quirrell. Il avait récupéré la Pierre et décidé avec Nicolas Flamel de la détruire.

Ron et Hermione, bon public, avait écouté Potter en étouffant des exclamations au bon moment, et lorsqu'il avait raconté ce qu'il y avait sous le turban de Quirrell, Hermione avait poussé un cri.

\- Alors, la Pierre n'existe plus ? Dit Ron lorsque Potter eut terminé. Et Flamel va mourir ?

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais Dumbledore m'a répondu... Comment c'était, déjà ? Ah, oui, « pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus ».

\- J'ai toujours dit qu'il était cinglé, remarqua Ron qui semblait impressionné de voir à quel point son héros était fou.

Megan trouvait juste cela aberrant qu'un tel homme soit à la tête d'une école comme Hogwarts.

\- Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Demanda Potter.

\- On a eu aucun mal à revenir sur nos pas, dit Hermione.

\- J'ai ranimé Ron – il m'a fallu un bout de temps – et on allait vers la volière pour envoyer un mot à Dumbledore, continua Megan. C'est juste à ce moment-là qu'on l'a rencontré dans le hall d'entrée. Il était déjà au courant.

\- Il nous a dit : « Harry est allé le retrouver ? » et il a foncé au deuxième étage, acheva Hermione.

\- Tu crois qu'il voulait vraiment que tu y ailles ? Demanda Ron. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a envoyé la cape d'invisibilité ?

\- Si jamais c'est vrai, c'est terrible ! S'écria Hermione. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

\- On sait pas de quoi il est capable, dit sombrement Megan.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, répondit Potter d'un air songeur. C'est un drôle de personnage, ce Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il a voulu me donner une chance. Il doit savoir à peu près tout ce qui se passe à l'école et je pense qu'il devait se douter de notre projet, mais au lieu d'essayer de nous arrêter, il a cherché à nous aider. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un hasard s'il m'a laissé découvrir comment le miroir fonctionnait. C'est un peu comme s'il me reconnaissait le droit d'affronter Voldemort face à face si je le pouvais.

Megan ravala un commentaire cinglant. Potter ne valait rien face à Lord Voldemort, et il n'avait aucun droit à ce sujet. Elle ignorait ce que pensait réellement Dumbledore, mais si Potter disait vrai, il était encore moins fiable que ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Décidément, Dumbledore est vraiment dingue, dit Ron avec fierté. Et maintenant, écoute : il faut absolument que tu sois debout pour le banquet de fin d'année, demain. Le compte des points a été fait et bien entendu, ce sont les Serpentard qui ont gagné la coupe. Tu n'étais pas là pour le dernier match et on s'est fait écraser par les Serdaigle. Mais il y aura de bonnes choses à manger.

À ce moment, Madame Pomfrey fit irruption dans la chambre.

\- Ça fait presque un quart d'heure, maintenant. DEHORS ! Dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Megan passa la majeure partie de la journée du lendemain sur le terrain de Quidditch, rejointe par moments par les jumeaux, Oliver ou d'autres joueurs de l'équipe. Elle évitait autant Draco que tous les autres élèves de l'école qui continuaient de chuchoter dans son dos. Mais elle accepta de revenir au château en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione pour le banquet de fin d'année. Madame Pomfrey avait accepté de laisser Potter venir, ce qui n'améliora pas l'humeur de Megan qui contemplait d'un œil morne la Grande Salle décorée aux couleurs vert et argent des Serpentard pour célébrer leur septième victoire consécutive. Une immense bannière déployée sur le mur, derrière la Grande Table, montrait un serpent, symbole de leur maison. Elle se demanda à nouveau ce qu'elle faisait à Gryffondor.

La Grande Salle était bondée et les conversations allaient bon train, mais lorsque Potter fit son entrée, il y eut un soudain silence puis les conversations reprirent toutes en même temps. Potter vint s'asseoir entre Ron et Hermione, face à Megan, et ignora les élèves qui se levaient pour mieux le voir. Puis Dumbledore arriva à son tour et la rumeur des conversations s'évanouit pour de bon.

\- Une autre année se termine, dit joyeusement le directeur, et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant... et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine... Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous le résultat suivant : en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec trois cent douze points. En troisième, Poufsouffle avec quatre cent quarante-deux points. Serdaigle a obtenu cinq cent seize points et Serpentard cinq cent quatre-vingt-deux.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, d'acclamations et de trépignements explosa à la table des Serpentard. Megan ne put pas voir Draco frapper la table avec son gobelet mais elle se força à ne pas applaudir.

\- Oui, oui, très bien, Serpentard, reprit Dumbledore. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des événements récents.

Il y eut alors un grand silence et les sourires des Serpentard devinrent moins triomphants.

\- J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer, poursuivit Dumbledore. Voyons... Oui, c'est ça... Je commencerai par Mr Ronald Weasley...

Ron devint soudain écarlate. Il avait soudain l'air d'un radis qui aurait pris un coup de soleil.

\- Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points.

Les acclamations des Gryffondor atteignirent presque le plafond enchanté. Les étoiles au-dessus de leur tête parurent frémir.

\- C'est mon frère ! Disait Percy aux autres préfets. Mon plus jeune frère ! Il a réussi à traverser l'échiquier géant de McGonagall !

Le silence revint.

\- J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger... Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points.

Hermione enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Megan la soupçonnait d'avoir fondu en larmes. Tout autour de la table, les Gryffondor ne se tenaient plus de joie. Ils avaient cent points de plus.

\- J'arrive à Miss Meganna Buckley... pour sa détermination et les décisions qu'elle a su prendre au cours d'événements difficiles, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points supplémentaires.

Megan serra les lèvres, le visage fermé, tandis qu'on l'acclamait. Que savait-il de l'année qu'elle avait passée ? Comment osait-il parler de ça devant tout le monde ? Et elle ne voulait pas de ces points supplémentaires.

\- Enfin, parlons de Mr Harry Potter, reprit Dumbledore.

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle.

\- Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points.

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit fut assourdissant. Ceux qui étaient en état de faire des additions tout en s'égosillant savaient que Gryffondor avait à présent cinq cent quatre-vingt-deux points – exactement le même nombre que Serpentard. Ils étaient ex æquo. Tous auraient tué pour que Dumbledore donne un seul point de plus.

Dumbledore leva la main et le silence revint peu à peu.

\- Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes, dit-il avec un sourire. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis, mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à Mr Neville Longbottom.

Megan ferma les yeux. Quelqu'un qui se serait trouvé à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle aurait pu penser qu'une terrible explosion venait de se produire, tant le vacarme qui s'éleva de la table des Gryffondor était assourdissant. Ron, Hermione et Potter se levèrent pour acclamer Longbottom qui avait le teint livide et disparut bientôt sous les embrassades. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas gagné le moindre point pour les Gryffondor. Megan, la seule Gryffondor à ne pas s'être levée, prit son courage à demain et osa se retourner vers la table la plus silencieuse, celle des Serpentard. Draco, abasourdi et horrifié, semblait figé sur place comme s'il avait subi le maléfice du Saucisson. Elle lui adressa un regard coupable. C'était terminé, elle le savait. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait.

\- Ce qui signifie, poursuivit Dumbledore en essayant de couvrir le tonnerre d'applaudissements – car les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle étaient ravis de la chute des Serpentard – ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir changer la décoration de cette salle.

Il frappa dans ses mains et en un instant, le vert et argent se transforma en rouge et or, et le grand serpent disparut, remplacé par le lion altier des Gryffpndor. Snape serra la main du professeur McGonagall avec un horrible sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel. Il adressa à Potter un regard hautement antipathique mais le garçon sembla ne pas en éprouver de contrariété. Il avait l'air heureux comme un enfant à Noël. Sa vie allait reprendre son cours, il n'aurait plus de souci à se faire tant que Voldemort ne trouverait pas d'autre moyen de revenir. Encore une fois, il allait être heureux alors que Megan devait retourner chez les Boyd et continuer à affronter chaque jour son malheur et à être hantée par le même souvenir cauchemardesque.

Les Gryffondor passèrent probablement la plus belle soirée de leur vie, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Megan. Elle quitta la Grande Salle sans rien avoir mangé et remonta seule dans son dortoir. Elle ouvrit l'album de Draco et se mit à pleurer, évacuant toutes ses émotions, se laissant aller une seule et unique fois à sa faiblesse, pour être plus forte par la suite. Ce soir, avant que Hermione et les autres filles ne remontent, elle oublia qu'elle devait être solide et encaisser, qu'elle ne devait rien laisser paraître. Elle redevint une petite orpheline de douze ans qui avait passé une année difficile et qui ne reverrait plus jamais sa famille, pour la deuxième fois.

Avec tous les derniers événements, Megan avait complètement oublié les examens. Ron et Potter découvrirent avec surprise qu'ils avaient obtenu de bonnes notes. Hermione avait été la meilleure, d'un point de plus que Megan, et même Longbottom avait réussi à passer de justesse, sa très bonne note en botanique rattrapant celle, catastrophique, qu'il avait obtenu en potions. Même Goyle, ridiculement stupide, était passé. Ron affirmait qu'on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie – Megan se considérait comme une preuve vivante de ce dicton.

Bientôt, leurs armoires se vidèrent, leurs valises furent fin prêtes et le crapaud de Longbottom s'égara dans un coin des toilettes. On distribua aux élèves des avis qui les prévenaient que l'usage de la magie était interdit pendant les vacances (« Chaque année j'espère qu'ils vont oublier de nous les donner », dit Fred). Hagrid leur fit traverser le lac dans ses barques et ils s'installèrent dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramenait chez les Moldus. Megan réalisait douloureusement qu'elle n'aurait fait le trajet en compagnie de Draco qu'une unique fois. Autour d'elle, tout le monde parlait et riait tandis que le paysage devenait de plus en plus verdoyant. Elle mangea sans s'en rendre compte une quantité importante de Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue. On enleva les robes de sorcier pour remettre vestes et blousons. Et, inévitablement, ils arrivèrent sur la voie 9¾ de la gare de King's Cross.

Ils mirent un certain temps à quitter le quai. Un vieux gardien ridé les faisait passer par groupes de deux ou trois pour qu'ils n'attirent pas l'attention en surgissant soudain au milieu de la barrière. Inutile d'affoler les Moldus, paraissait-il.

\- Il faut que vous veniez à la maison, cet été, dit Ron à Megan, Hermione et Potter. Je vous enverrai un hibou.

\- Merci, dit Potter. J'attends ça avec impatience.

Pas autant que Megan. Entre passer l'été chez les Boyd ou le passer chez les Weasley, elle optait sans hésiter pour la seconde option. Tout était mieux que les Cracmols, même les traîtres à leur sang comme les appelaient les Malfoy, surtout maintenant que Megan savait qu'ils étaient des gens bien.

Des voyageurs les bousculaient de tous côtés tandis qu'ils replongeaient dans le monde des Moldus. Megan était agacée de cependant toujours entendre autour d'eux des « Au revoir, Harry, à bientôt, Potter ! »

\- Toujours célèbre, fit remarquer Ron avec un sourire.

\- Pas là où je vais, je te le garantis !

\- Le voilà, M'man, regarde, il est là ! Dit une petite voix, alors qu'ils franchissaient le portillon.

C'était Ginny Weasley, la jeune sœur de Ron, mais ce n'était pas Ron qu'elle montrait du doigt.

\- Harry Potter ! S'écria-t-elle. Regarde, M'man ! Je le vois !

\- Tais-toi un peu Ginny, et ne montre pas du doigt, c'est malpoli.

Mrs Weasley leur adressa un grand sourire.

\- Vous avez eu une année chargée ? Dit-elle.

\- Très, répondit Potter. Merci pour le pull, Mrs Weasley.

\- Oh, ce n'était rien.

\- Alors, tu es prêt ?

Megan tourna la tête et avisa un homme grand et massif, qui n'avait pratiquement pas de cou mais possédait en revanche une moustache de belle taille. Écarlate, il paraissait furieux, tout particulièrement lorsqu'il jetait de furtifs coups d'œil à la chouette de Potter puis aux Moldus autour d'eux. Derrière lui se tenaient une femme mince et blonde qui, elle, disposait d'un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne, et un garçon de leur âge, énorme et blond qui, pour une raison inconnue, eut l'air terrifié dès qu'il vit Potter.

\- Vous êtes la famille de Harry ? Dit Mrs Weasley.

\- Façon de parler, répliqua le gros homme. Dépêche-toi, mon garçon, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.

Et il s'éloigna. Potter resta quelques instants avec Megan, Ron et Hermione.

\- Alors, on se voit cet été ?

\- J'espère que tu passeras de... de bonnes vacances, dit Hermione en jetant un drôle de regard à l'homme.

Elle n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable.

\- Oh, sûrement, répondit Potter avec un grand sourire. Eux, ils ne savent pas que l'usage de la magie est interdit à la maison. Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser avec Dudley, cet été.

Megan esquissa alors un sourire. Elle espéra que les Boyd ne le savaient pas non plus, et qu'elle aurait l'occasion de s'amuser, elle aussi.

Potter finit par enfin partir avec sa famille Moldue, et Megan demeura avec Hermione et les Weasley.

\- Tu dois être Megan, sourit Mrs Weasley en la regardant. Fred et George m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Merci pour le pull-over, dit-elle en se sentant soudain gênée. C'était...

Comment qualifier ce qu'elle avait alors ressenti ?

\- Un plaisir, assura Mrs Weasley. Ta famille vient te chercher ?

\- Non, je rentre seule, je n'habite pas loin.

C'étaient en effet les Malfoy qui devaient la ramener, et les Boyd ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Draco. Elle préférait donc rentrer en bus, comme une vulgaire Moldue.

\- Très bien, alors rentre bien, Megan. Ce sera un plaisir de t'avoir à la maison cet été.

Megan eut alors la subite envie de prendre la mère de Ron dans ses bras, mais elle se retint.

\- Merci beaucoup. A bientôt, alors, dit-elle à l'adresse de Ron.

\- Quand tu veux, Megan, sourit-il.

Elle dit au revoir à ses amis, Lee l'étreignit même – un peu maladroitement – puis elle quitta la gare pour rejoindre le Wiltshire avec un peu d'espoir quant aux deux mois à venir.

 **Retrouvez la suite des aventures de Megan dans le tome 2:** s/11265268/1/L-Héritière-des-Ténèbres-et-la-Chambre-des-Secrets


End file.
